Un verdadero saiyan!
by LinkZX
Summary: Siempre fue reprimido por su autoridad. Alejando de él sus instintos esensiales. Ahora que ha abierto los ojos, buscara ser quien siempre debió ser...un verdadero saiyan!


**Hola, esté es mi fic de dragon ball super (éste anime, manga, no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira toriyama, toyotaro y TOEI ANIMATION), hago esto con fines de divertimento propio, y ajeno.**

 **Aclaraciones: ESTO ES UN FANFIC, así que muchas cosas OBVIAMENTE serán inventadas, y hasta absurdas (cómo o más que la serie). Disfruten el FANFIC. Nota: lo corregí lo más que pude n.n, espero ya no haya tantos errores.**

.-El maldito torneo de poder. Esas o esos despreciables creadores del todo, de apariencia tan inocente, pero aterradoramente neutros o impredecibles. Gohan no podía y probablemente nunca podría comprenderlos, su ética era tan diferente a la aparente nula ética de ellos, o su moral; pero fuera cual fuera el caso, comprendía a la perfección que si ellos eran los creadores del todo, no tenían por qué sentir algún tipo de remordimiento por semejantes acciones; se podría decir que sus propios pensamientos eran contradictorios o parecían no llevarlo a ningún lado, mientras observaba las batallas de los últimos participantes sobre el campo de batalla, además de él-.

Las dos chicas saiyans del universo 6, Vegeta, mi padre, por lo que escuche, él es Jiren, Hit, Freezer y yo –se decía a si mismo el híbrido, pensando contra quien sería conveniente luchar, pues su universo era claramente el que contaba más peleadores en ese instante-.

Gohan –dijo Goku, interrumpiendo el monologo de su hijo, quien lo miro atento-. Yo lucharé contra ese tal Jiren, al fin podré ver lo poderoso que es –las palabras de Goku estaban llenas de ansias y expectativas hacia su contrincante-. Vegeta dice que quiere su revancha contra Hit.

Ya veo padre, en ese caso, freezer y yo lucharemos con las saiyans del universo seis –Goku afirmo con un pulgar a su hijo y se retiró-.

No me importa cuál de las dos sea mi oponente, Saiyan–menciono Freezer con su típica pose de "da igual, lo haré sufrir", Gohan simplemente observo como éste caminaba lentamente hacia la chica tímida del universo gemelo-.

Bien, debo darlo todo en ese caso –Gohan se apresuró a ir contra Kalifula-.

-Gohan se detuvo frente a la saiyan rebelde del universo 6, parándose erguido y con gran decisión-.

Oye ¿Quién eres tú? –cuestiono Kalifula al joven frente a ella-. No eres el tipo que podía convertirse en eso azul.

Pues mi nombre es Gohan, y a quien tú mencionas es mi padre, Goku.

Bueno, no importa, espero que puedas darme una buena pelea –tomó posición de batalla-.

No te decepcionaras, aunque esto no es un juego –la mirada de Gohan se afilo, se colocó en su pose de batalla y espero paciente el momento para atacar-.

-Vegeta se encontraba luchando contra Hit en su modo Super saiyan blue, utilizando todo su poder. Hit, a pesar de haberle derrotado ya una vez, en esta ocasión se encontraba realmente sorprendido, pues Vegeta era enormemente fuerte ahora, y ya no era presa fácil aun con su tokitobashi potenciado. La pelea era realmente pareja, aunque más que nada porque Hit tenía que limitar sus técnicas asesinas contra su rival.

Recibio un golpe en el rostro que casi le tumba, luego uno en el abdomen, por un costado, y finalmente fue lanzado por una patada en el pecho, estrellándolo contra unas de las rocas de escombro que se hallaban por todo el campo de batalla. Hit salió algo dolido y miro como Vegeta sonreía con satisfacción-.

Vamos insecto –salía a relucir el orgullo del príncipe saiyan- sé que puedes ir mejorando mientras peleas, aún tenemos algo de tiempo…para devolverte la humillación que me hiciste pasar en el torneo anterior.

Ya veo –sonrío un poco el asesino- con gusto te concederé tu deseo –coloco sus manos empuñadas una frente a la otra a la altura de su barbilla, listo para ir en serio-.

-Freezer por otro lado no se cansaba de hostigar a la pequeña saiyan, que huía de sus rayos. La pobre pedía ayuda a su hermana, pero sus suplicas eran inútiles, pues se encontraba en otro lugar y en otra batalla.

Uno de los rayos le dio en la pierna, dejándola con una marca que pronto comenzó a sangrar. Tomándose con mucho dolor la herida, comenzó a llorar; y freezer a reír, pues le encantaba ver sufrir a sus rivales. Más no se esperaba que aquella chica en el suelo dijera lo siguiente-.

Yo, luche hace unos instantes con mucho valor…y ahora corro. Dije que ya no sería patética y ayudaría a mi hermana en toda ocasión ¡Yo también soy muy poderosa!

-El grito que salía de lo más profundo de su ser, estremeció al emperador del mal. La plataforma vibro, aunque nadie le prestó atención a aquello realmente. La pequeña saiyan tomaba de nuevo aquella forma bestial que parecía fuera de control y con un poder inconmensurable-.

Vaya, vaya, eso ya lo ví. Debo tener cuidado o está mona estúpida podría derrotarme. "Cómo detesto a los saiyanos" –dijo y pensó con veneno en sus palabras, mientras la veía con un odio palpable, y elevaba el poder de su forma Golden.

Freezer intentó golpearla de frente pero uno de los musculosos brazos de Kale lo bloqueo con facilidad. Retrocedió soltando una mueca de fastidio y lanzo rayos desde su pulgar sin dejar de presionarla. Kale solamente se cubría con ambos brazos, siendo golpeada en un par de ocasiones en el abdomen y las piernas, aunque aquello únicamente le causo más molestias. Cuando freezer dejo de atacar, ella abrió su defensa para verle, pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

Lo busco por unos segundos, empezando a frustrarse por no ver a su oponente, el cual apareció repentinamente desde su espalda. Freezer enrosco su cola en la pierna de la saiyan y la derribo de cara, luego la ataco a quemarropa con un gran poder; Kale soltó un gran grito de dolor al recibir el impacto.

El escuchar el grito de su protegida la alarmo, y recibió un puñetazo de Gohan de lleno en la cara, pues éste nunca detuvo su ataque. Kalifula se reincorporo mirando con mucho enfado a Gohan, quien al comprender aquella mirada pareció mirarla con pena-.

Lo siento –se disculpó el semi-saiyan-, pero no deberías distraerte en una pelea. Puede que ella sea importante para ti, pero que pasa si por eso pierdes, debes confiar más en tus amigos.

-Aquellas palabras parecían un tanto extrañas proviniendo de su rival, pero hasta cierto punto él tenía razón, y eso parecía calmar su ira. Respiro profundo, cerrando y abriendo los ojos, sonrío desafiantemente y se lanzó al ataque nuevamente. Gohan sonrío por aquello, pues estaba disfrutando la batalla.

Freezer salto unos metros lejos de su rival. Kale se levantó pesadamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Luego se dio vuelta para ver a su contrincante-.

Es verdad que posees mucha fuerza, y al parecer crece desmesuradamente, pero déjame decirte una cosa, pequeña saiyan inmunda…no tienes experiencia en batalla; y eso te costara.

-Kale quedo impactada al escuchar esas palabras, pues eran totalmente ciertas. Apretó los dientes con furia, sintiendo como su Ki se descontrolaba dentro de su cuerpo, y lanzo varias bolas de energía aleatoriamente por todo el lugar, provocando que los peleadores se separaran durante sus propias batallas. Luego de calmarse y con sus energías renovadas comenzó a correr hacia el emperador del mal. Intento golpearlo en la cara, en el pecho, por los lados, pero Freezer eludía sus ataques con suma facilidad-.

Creí que serías un rival más formidable dado tu gran poder…bueno es mejor que te saque de la plataforma antes de que realmente te mate.

-Una vez más Kale fue sacada de sus casillas por simples palabras, y recibió de lleno un rayo en el costado del abdomen, que la atravesó completamente, dejándola gravemente herida.

Esa acción no pasó desapercibida por Kalifula al sentir como el ki de Kale descendía brutalmente. Por lo que cambio de dirección, alejándose de Gohan, quien fue tras ella al notar eso-.

¡Infeliz! –grito aterrada y con odio Kalifula, casi al borde de las lágrimas, al ver la sangre salir de su protegida, y mirando que se encontraba inconsciente-.

Ho, ho, ho…no la mate, no veo porque hacer tanto escándalo. Al final da igual, ustedes desaparecerán junto con todo su universo ¿entiendes eso verdad?

-Gohan que escucho todo, quiso reclamarlo a Freezer por decir aquellas palabras tan crueles, pero él tenía toda la razón, por lo que ningún argumento que quisiera dar seria valido. Aquello no era un juego o un torneo cualquiera, era el espectáculo para los creadores que daban la oportunidad a un solo universo de salvarse, mediante el esfuerzo de diez peleadores de cada universo. Aquello frustro una vez más al híbrido, que miraba nuevamente con pena, ahora a las dos saiyans. Y dejo que Freezer pasara a su lado aun sabiendo lo que haría a continuación.

Una potente patada alejo a Kalifula de Kale, luego la saiyan inconsciente fue tomada del cuello por Freezer, mientras disfrutaba apretándolo más y más, pero sin llegar a dañarla como para matarla. Luego la llevo a la orilla, y de un poderoso rodillazo que le clavo en el rostro, la lanzo fuera.

Gohan se contenía todo lo que podía, le hervía la sangre, sus puños estaban totalmente cerrados, casi al punto de lastimarse a si mismo. Kalifula que apenas se recuperaba veía como su rival de hace segundos, comenzaba a sangrar de las manos.

Kale apareció en las gradas de su respectivo universo, siendo recibida por todos su compañeros preocupados y horrorizados. Vados, los intento tranquilizar diciendo que ella no moriría, por lo que simplemente debían parar la hemorragia y dejarla en reposo aun lado de ellos. Eso los alivio enormemente.

Freezer volteo con una sonrisa de total satisfacción. Pero aquello hizo brotar en Gohan los recuerdos más dolorosos de su infancia. La manera en que sus hombres mataban a los namekianos, la manera en que luchaban contra él aun sabiendo que no podrían vencerlo, la manera sádica en que atravesó a Krilin con su cuerno y lo hacía sufrir sin parar y gozando de ello, el momento en que lo hizo explotar, la vez que regreso y lo mato de un solo puñetazo en el corazón…y ahora esta muestra de salvajismo; simplemente no podía tolerarlo, él no podía soportar ver a las personas sufrir, menos si el rival ya estaba vencido. Ser un guerrero no significaba ser un sádico sin moral, aun si en ese momento se jugaba la supervivencia de los universos…él detestaba a los peleadores así.

Kalifula ya reincorporada se acercó lentamente a su rival, pero fue devuelta por un poderoso ki, dejándola sentada, mientras veía incrédula al saiyan frente a ella-.

No te lo voy a perdonar Freezer, no te perdonare por lo que acabas de hacer. Lastimar a una mujer de esa manera, y después agredir a su amiga al venir en su apoyo, aun con sus lágrimas en los ojos ¡No te lo voy a perdonar!

-El ki de Gohan exploto de golpe, tomando su manera Mística o Definitiva, y continuo elevándolo por un momento más, hasta llegar a su tope.

Se dirigió contra Freezer, que lo veía sorprendido, pues ambos eran del mismo bando (de momento), pero aun así también elevo su ki.

En las gradas Picolo y Bills fueron los primeros en gritar a Gohan que se controlara, que lo que iba a hacer era una locura/estupidez. Pero Gohan hizo caso omiso. Los demás le decían que parara y otros simplemente observaban en silencio, pero asombrados.

Sus golpes y patadas chocaban creando ondas expansivas y arrasando con partes del campo a su paso. Kalifula intentaba seguir el ritmo de la batalla; estaba intrigada, emocionada y algo feliz.

Freezer evadió la patada de Gohan agachándose, intento derribarlo con la cola, pero Gohan dio una voltereta hacia atrás apoyándose con sus manos y alejándose un poco para tomar buena distancia. Luego Freezer disparo rayos de su dedo, que Gohan desvió sin problemas. Retomaron el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Un golpe dio de lleno en el hibrido, que le saco el aire momentáneamente, luego giro sobre su eje y con su cola lo envió a volar. Después intento aplastarlo a la altura del pecho, pero Gohan rodo sobre si mismo y se alejó a tiempo.

Continuaron con su lucha por varios instantes, pero Freezer llevaba las de ganar. Y Gohan comenzaba a verse poco agitado-.

Sí, recuerdo que siempre te dejas llevar por tus emociones. Supe de tu pelea con Cell y Majin Buu, en el infierno, además de derrotarte en dos ocasiones –lo miro con malicia-. Es mejor que te retires, dado que estamos protegiendo el mismo universo, no acabare contigo por tercera vez –Freezer le dio la espalda a Gohan y se retiró lentamente-.

-Gohan se sentía frustrado, había sido derrotado nuevamente, se sentía tonto por dejarse llevar por la ira, y por su sentido de la justicia, por su ética que no tenía nada que ver en estos momentos en un lugar así, su tonta moral; golpeaba el suelo con furia, intentando desahogarse por ser así, desde su punto de vista, tan débil, a pesar de sus genes saiyans.

Y hubiera seguido lamentándose de no ser porque unas pequeñas manos tomaron la suya, frenando su castigo. Kalifula lo miraba a los ojos, y apretaba con suavidad esa mano ya algo maltratada-.

Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste, fue muy noble –al decir eso, sintió mucha pena y giro su rostro para que él no pudiera verla-.

…-Gohan simplemente la miro, luego miro su mano-.

-Sus palabras lo habían reconfortado enormemente, aunque aún se sentía algo humillado. Retiro suavemente la mano de la mujer saiyan y le sonrío con su enorme sonrisa, cosa que bochorno un poco a Kalifula, quien le dio la espalda, desconcertando a Gohan un poco-.

Yo, creó que tienes un gran poder…no estoy segura pero si no hubieras estado tan molesto seguro lo derrotabas –Kalifula se retiró dejando tranquilo a Gohan-.

"Maldición, Vegeta es duro, pero no obstante, ese sujeto dorado está causando inconvenientes, Kalifula va directo sobre él, y no creo que sea capaz de vencerlo sola" –Hit evadió un puñetazo de Vegeta y haciendo uso del Tokitobashi, logro asestar un golpe que dejo inmóvil por unas milésimas de segundo al príncipe saiyan, dándole la oportunidad para retirarse y unirse a su compañera-.

¡Ah! ¡Ese maldito gusano huyo! ¡No se lo voy a perdonar! –sin embargo justo al terminar de maldecir a Hit, dos bolas de energía chocaron contra el suelo cerca de él, haciendo que cayera. Alzo la vista y miro a Kakarotto luchando contra el último guerrero de universo 11; así que decidió ir a quitarle su oponente-.

-Freezer se encontraba cara a cara con la restante saiyan del universo 6. Se relamía meticulosamente los labios, pensando en cómo acabaría con la mujer. Sin embargo su plan se vio arruinado cuando Hit llego al lado de ella. Sin perder la compostura, el emperador de mal, extendió sus brazos hacia los costados, indicando que estaba preparado para el combate.

Kalifula ascendió a la fase dos del super saiyan y corrió a velocidad de la luz contra Freezer, quien la esperaba inmóvil. Su primera patada fue bloqueada por el antebrazo de Freezer, quien contraataco con una esfera de ki a quema ropa; pero Kalifula con grandes reflejos se deslizo hacia su derecha esquivando ese ataque, e hizo lo mismo contra él, chocando con una energía que Freezer ya había creado para defenderse.

Hit apareció detrás de Freezer y con una patada en la espalda lo mando a volar en dirección a Kalifula, quien con una ráfaga roja expulsada de su mano, ataco sin piedad a su contrincante.

El ataque dio de lleno, dañando levemente a Freezer, quien apretó los dientes bastante irritado. Se incorporó rápidamente, miro a sus dos adversarios y con las manos extendidas apuntando a cada uno, les lanzo múltiples ráfagas de energía. Ambos las esquivaron, no obstante una quedo a centímetros de Kalifula, se detuvo y exploto, cegándola por unos instantes. Freezer aprovecho su oportunidad e intento atacarla, pero Hit apareció una vez más frente a él. Freezer sonrío, pues esperaba eso, freno su carrera en seco y con su cola tomo los brazos y puños de Hit, que se encontraba en su usual pose de pelea; quedando sorprendido el asesino y siendo lanzado por los aires, siendo totalmente vulnerable en ese instante a varias ráfagas de ki provenientes del emperador del mal, una más potente que la anterior.

Kalifula recupero la visión, observando como su rival atacaba a su compañero con poderosos ataques de ki; hizo una mueca de molestia y elevo su poder, para ir en su apoyo.

Freezer al sentirla venir, ceso en su ataque, y cambio su objetivo, interceptándola con un poderoso puñetazo que enterró en el abdomen de la mujer, provocando que sangre saliera de su boca, y cayendo de boca al suelo, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Hit pudo recuperarse gracias a esa pequeña intervención de su compañera, se acomodó en el aire, tomando posición de flecha en dirección a Freezer, cargando en sus palmas una gran cantidad de ki. Cuando estuvo relativamente cerca disparo; Freezer esperaba detener ese ataque con facilidad, pero el ataque quedo suspendido en el aire. Hit apareció junto al emperador del mal dispuesto a golpearlo, pero fue interceptado por el antebrazo de él. Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo, pero Hit rápidamente se alejó, siendo Freezer golpeado de lleno por aquella energía.

Todo fue tan rápido que no pudo evadirla, y quedo gravemente herido. Esa situación comenzaba a desesperarlo, por lo que elevo aún más su ki, dándole a su forma Golden el cien por ciento de poder.

Hit no vio venir el puñetazo en el rostro, que le hizo girar la cara a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, después un impacto en el pecho, otro en las costillas, una patada en la boca del estómago, un ataque de rayo en el torso, y siendo rematado por una esfera de ki que lo estrello contra uno de los escombros del lugar.

Kalifula acababa de recuperar el aliento. Tenía su mano colocada en el abdomen, pues el dolor no se iba, y respiraba agitadamente; miraba con los ojos entrecerrados como Hit recibía aquella paliza. Comenzaba a preguntarse si así acabaría el destino de su universo, siendo eliminados por aquel ser extremadamente sádico. Aquella idea le provocaba una enorme furia, le daba nauseas, su cuerpo se estremecía de solo pensar aquello, sus músculos se tensaban por el coraje contenido…y sin soportarlo más, su ki exploto-.

¡Ha! –su grito llamo la atención de todos, era poderoso y constante, ella no paraba de gritar, y cada vez lo hacía con más fuerza-.

-El cabello de Kalifula comenzó a brillar en repetidas ocasiones, al tiempo que ella se encorvaba hacia enfrente con los puños cerrados casi pegados a su pecho; apretaba los dientes y soltaba gritos, su ki crecía a medida que hacía aquello. Su cabello comenzó a crecer dejándose caer sobre su espalda; y con un último grito de furia, su ki se estabilizo, dejando ver su nueva apariencia…la apariencia de super saiyan nivel tres (pero ella si mantenía sus cejas a diferencia de los saiyans machos)-.

¡Ha! –a pesar de que su nuevo poder la sorprendía enormemente, decidió dejar eso para después, tenía que ayudar a Hit ahora que sus poderes estaban restaurados y potenciados-.

-Freezer parecía burlarse con la sonrisa que le regalaba a la mujer. Espero que se acercara, y aunque ella ponía todo su empeño en atacarlo, fallaba cada uno de sus embates. No paraba, aun con la frustración que comenzaba a sentir por cada fracaso de golpe.

Freezer la golpeo en la cara, provocando que se tambaleara hacia atrás unos cuantos pasos. Seguidamente le propino un rodillazo en el abdomen y la tomo de la cabeza, arrastrándola por la plataforma, hasta lanzadla cual bola de boliche contra el pilar central del campo.

Aquello no la vencería, ella no se daría por vencida con tan poca cosa. Elevo su ki nuevamente y con un enorme salto (parecía que volaba) se acercó hacía Freezer en otro intento de golpearlo.

Frezeer veía aquel acto con mofa, y se preparó para derribarla de una vez por todas; pero no contaba con que Hit ya recuperado aparcería, y lo tomaría por debajo de las axilas, enganchándolo-.

¡Maldición, me olvide de ti! –Freezer intentaba forcejear para deshacer el agarre, pero no lo conseguía, su poder estaba disminuyendo un poco-.

-El impacto del puño de Kalifula en su abdomen lo hizo escupir sangre. Pero Kalifula no paro ahí, pues comenzó a usarlo de saco de box, dando todos los golpes que quería sin medir en su fuerza; esa era la venganza por dañar a su protegida Kale, y devolverle el favor al noble saiyan que intento vengarla momentos atrás.

Con cada golpe que recibía Freezer, él y Hit se acercaban peligrosamente a la orilla de la plataforma. Hit al sentir aquello, miro a Kalifula, quien entendió que debía dar un poderoso golpe y él se quitaría en el último milisegundo con su tokitobashi, dejando así fuera al emperador de mal.

Mas su plan no salió como lo esperaban pues Freezer pareció anticipar algo así, y enrosco su cola en la pierna de Hit, dejándolo sorprendido. El golde de Kalifula llego, dándole de lleno, sin embargo su agarre se mantenía firme. Él no caería solo-.

Y como despedida tú me las pagaras –menciono con un semblante sombrío-.

-Kalifula sorprendida al ver que Hit no podría escapar, y agotada por el consumo de energía de su nueva transformación, volvió a su forma base, mirando expectante como comenzaban a caer ambos; sin embargo Freezer, con la punta de su dedo del pie, lanzo un último rayo, directo al corazón de Kalifula; con toda la intención de matarla.

Kalifula miro esa delgada línea de ki venir hacia ella, pero ya nada podría hacer, parecía querer cerrar los ojos; pero una figura de traje naranja apareció en un instante frente a ella, y desvío aquel ataque.

Hit y Freezer aparecieron en las gradas con sus respectivos equipos. Freezer totalmente irritado, una: por ser eliminado de aquella manera, se sentía humillado por ser golpeado así por una mona saiyan, y dos: porque nuevamente el hijo de Goku lo molestaba en sus acciones.

Hit por su parte se mantenía con una expresión serena a pesar de los constantes regaños de Champa, quien se encontraba aterrado al ver que solamente contaba con un peleador en el campo de batalla, y para colmo estaba exhausta; miraba a los creadores Zenos con temor-.

Gracias, de nuevo –menciono en voz baja pero audible para Gohan-. Ese desgraciado iba a matarme.

Sí, creo que él nunca comprenderá que hay límites para sus acciones, después de todo es el mal en persona.

Y ¿Ahora qué? ¿Vas a pedirme que me retire? ¿O aprovecharas que estoy débil para eliminarme de una vez? Vamos, hazlo, acaba de una vez con el sufrimiento de nuestro dios Champa –lo dijo con un tono medio burlesco, casi riéndose, mientras miraba como Champa peleaba de sabrá que cosa con Vados, mientras se reía de él-.

No me pidas algo así. Sé que una vez quedes fuera tú ya no existirás, pero…quiero una pelea justa contigo –le dio la espalda mirando a los creadores-.

¿Cómo dices? –Kalifula se sorprendía un poco más cada vez que se topaba con éste saiyan-.

Dioses Zenos, en mi planeta existe una semilla capaz de curar cualquier herida y devolverle sus poderes al que la consume, ¿Podrían por favor darle una a la chica a mi lado?

¿Una semilla? ¿Y sabe buena? –preguntaban con inocencia las deidades creadoras-. Daishinkan ¿De qué habla?

Se refiere a esto, creador Zeno –mostrándole con una imagen holográfica la semilla-. En su planeta es capaz de hacer lo que él ya menciono. Tal vez debería darle una para que su combate sea más entretenido.

¿Me divertiré más si hago eso? –Daishinkan afirmo con la cabeza- Entonces dásela Daishinkan, rápido, quiero ver una gran pelea –decían mientras agitaban sus manos con mucho entusiasmo y sonreían enormemente-.

Muy bien, toma –la semilla salió disparada a la mano de Gohan, quien la recibió sin problemas-.

¿Por qué no pediste una para ti? –le pregunto con cierta molestia la saiyan-.

Ah, ¡Rayos lo olvide por completo! –"menudo idiota" pensó Kalifula al escuchar aquello, pero por alguna razón, en su interior, le parecía lindo-. No te preocupes, aún tengo todas mis energías, la pelea con Freezer fue solamente un arrebato de ira. –Gohan la miró seriamente- Ahora dalo todo por tu universo.

-Kalifula tomó la semilla y la ingirió. Al instante todo su cuerpo se recuperó de las heridas, y sintió como su fuerza y muchísima más llenaba nuevamente su ser-.

¡Esto es increíble! Me siento aún más poderosa que hace unos momentos ¿Qué tipo de poder es esto? –sus ojos brillaban enormemente. Se acercó demasiado a Gohan esperando una respuesta-.

-Tenerla tan cerca lo incomodaba un poco, sonrojándolo levemente; pero por su mente pasaba un pensamiento: ¡Sí que se ve linda de esa manera!-.

Eh! Ya lo mencione, es una semilla especial para recuperar las energías y las heridas de batalla –coloco sus manos en los hombros de ella para alejarla un poco de su espacio personal-.

¡Me encantan! ¡Ahora sí, pelemos en serio!

-Ambos saiyans se dieron su espacio y tomaron sus posiciones de batalla. Los creadores Zenos estaban expectantes, casi saliéndose de sus asientos; Daishinkan los miró brevemente y sonrió para si mismo-.

¡Ha!-gritaron al unísono ambos peleadores-.

-Kalifula ascendió a la fase dos, y Gohan a su modo Místico/Definitivo-.

Oye tú no te transformas en super saiyan, ¿No crees que deberías hacerlo? –a pesar de sentir un gran pode en él, creía que la estaba subestimando, y eso la hacía rabiar un poco-.

No, yo alcanzare un poder diferente al del super saiyan, puedes llamarlo modo Definitivo o Místico…es una larga historia ¡Pero aun así usare todo mi poder! –El ki de Gohan comenzó a estremecer a todos en el lugar-.

-Kalifula se encontraba maravillada con semejante poder; sin duda sería una grandiosa pelea-.

No me quedare atrás, ¡Ha! –su cabello volvía a brillar intensamente por lapsos cortos, y comenzó a crecer hacia su espalda-.

-La fase tres, pensó Gohan. Aquello le traía recuerdos. De cuando derrotaron a Majin Buu; su padre le pidió que lucharan, a escondidas de Milk. Su padre ascendió a la fase tres, mientras que él usaba su modo Místico/Definitivo. La pelea fue muy entretenida, pero Goku poco pudo hacer contra el abrumador poder que su hijo poseía en ese momento. Por supuesto eso alegraba mucho a Goku, pues su hijo lo había vuelto a superar, y le daba los ánimos más que suficientes para seguir entrenando y volverse más fuerte.

No obstante todo cambio cuando acepto ser novio de Videl, y su madre comenzó a presionarlo para que continuara con sus estudios. Una parte de él se sentía reprimida, y frustrada. Pero todas las exigencias de su día a día opacaron esa "voz"; volviéndose la "figura" que su madre quería que fuera, la "figura" que él pensaba que era lo que quería ser. Él nunca se detuvo a reflexionar si aquello era lo que realmente ¡Él! Deseaba. Siempre atendiendo a las demandas de los demás y pensando que era lo mejor…lo mejor ¿Para quién realmente?-.

"¿Qué tan real es para mí mi felicidad?".

-Los puños de ambos saiyan se encontraron el uno con el otro, reteniéndose con una fuerza implacable. Una sucesión de golpes y patadas que eran bloqueados, esquivados y contrarrestados se hizo presente. Esferas de energía y más choques de puños.

Gohan golpeo a Kalifula en el rostro y la empujo con un impulso de ki, apareció detrás de ella y la golpeo nuevamente en el rostro, enseguida le propino un golpe en el abdomen, después una patada en la mandíbula, que la elevo un poco, continuo con otro puñetazo en el torso pero esta vez ella salió disparada hacia enfrente, Gohan la persiguió velozmente y la intercepto con un rodillazo en la espalda; los ojos de Kalifula se abrieron enormemente al sentir tremendo impacto en su columna y finalmente la remato con un golpe en el abdomen de arriba hacia abajo con ambos manos juntas empuñadas, enterrándola en la plataforma.

Gohan intento rematarla con un golpe más, recto en el abdomen, pero fue interceptado por ambas manos de la mujer, quien lo detuvo y expulsando su ki, hizo que el semi-saiyan retrocediera. Ella se puso de pie y se sacudió los escombros.

Elevo su ki, mostrando un aura dorada con rayos que salían de vez en vez. Y arremetió contra Gohan.

Su primer golpe paso cerca del rostro de Gohan, quien pudo eludirlo a duras penas dando un paso hacia atrás, después bloqueo una patada por su costado izquierdo con su antebrazo. Kalifula tomo distancia y disparo varias ráfagas de energía, pero todas fueron desviadas. Realizo una más potente de color rojizo, que Gohan soporto con ambas manos y termino desviando, pero al hacerlo otra ya venía en su camino y tuvo que retenerla nuevamente, aunque esa era más potente.

Mientras seguía reteniéndola e intentaba desviarla, Kalifula aprecio por atrás y le devolvió la patada en la columna vertebral. Gohan se quejó y termino por desviar el poder en sus manos. Intento golpear a Kalifula con un ataque de cuchillo mientras se giraba, pero está reacciono y se agacho, dándole un fuerte gancho en las costillas derechas.

Intento patearlo, pero Gohan tomo distancia rápidamente, a la vez que le lanzaba una esfera azul de ki, que Kalifula cubrió con ambos brazos.

Ambos se miraron sonrientes; la lucha apenas comenzaba.

Su contienda siguió y siguió, ambos mostrando el máximo de sus habilidades. Kalifula más que nada, pues comenzaba a perder energía, y Gohan parecía igual de tranquilo y casi nada agitado realmente.

Ambos creadores Zenos, estaban realmente entusiasmados, no habían despejado su vista de la pelea de los saiyans.

Kalifula se paró erguida, Gohan hizo lo mismo. Era momento de terminar la pelea-.

Kame –una esfera azul creció en las manos de Gohan, quien ya se encontraba en la pose típica de dicha técnica- Hame –la esfera creció casi al tamaño de un balón de baloncesto- ¡Ha! –al llevarla hacia adelante, una ráfaga de energía azul salió desprendida de aquella esfera, en dirección a Kalifula-.

Mi técnica no tiene nombre, así que será: ¡Destructor carmesí! –desde su palma salió una energía de color rojo aún más fuerte que los anteriores lanzados; que impacto rápidamente con el Kame-Ha de Gohan-.

-Ambos poderes se mantenían en constante choque, y sus dueños rivalizaban para poder empujar uno más que el otro. No obstante Gohan fue incrementando su ki; por el contrario de Kalifula que lo iba perdiendo.

El Kame-Hame-Ha fue ganando terreno rápidamente, absorbiendo a su paso al Destructor carmsí, hasta golpear fuertemente a Kalifula, quien se vio absorbida en dicha técnica.

Cuando el humo provocado por la explosión del poder se disipo, Gohan miro a Kalifula de pie, en su estado base. De sus ropas y cuerpo salía humo, se mantenía con la cabeza agachada y sus brazos colgando sin esfuerzo a sus lados. Lentamente levanto la cabeza para verlo directo a los ojos; y le mostró una sonrisa de felicidad antes de dejarse caer al suelo.

Gohan preocupado, debido a su gran gentileza, se apresuró a ir hacia ella, la tomo de la espalda para alzarla un poco y cerciorarse de que solamente estuviera descansando o inconsciente-.

¿Sabes? –hablo Kalifula con los ojos cerrados, pero mostrándose contenta-. En estos momentos me siento muy feliz. Luche con tipos muy poderosos –eso provoco una risa en Gohan, su padre suele decir eso muy a menudo-, no me arrepiento de nada. Muchas gracias por ayudarme, en tres ocasiones. No quisiera decir esto, pero lo haré…me habría encantado conocerte mejor y que lucháramos en más ocasiones. Mi sangre saiyan hervía de emoción durante nuestra pelea; yo como saiyana…me…sentí muy contenta de enfrentar a un saiyan tan poderoso y gentil como tú.

-Gohan que la había escuchado atentamente se sentía apenado, triste, con un dolor en el pecho, como con un vacío que se acababa de formar. Su sangre saiyan también hirvió durante su enfrentamiento. De hecho era la primera vez que realmente disfrutaba de pelear, la primera vez que comprendía porque su padre amaba luchar, porque vegeta decía que los saiyans amaban el combate. Y la primera vez que deseaba pelear con alguien como ella, con ella, nuevamente-.

¡Ganaré! –Kalifula abrió los ojos con algo de espanto, pues fue muy inesperado aquel grito-. Y reviviré a tu universo, así podrás seguir haciéndote más poderosa…y podremos pelear en cada ocasión que se te antoje. Siempre daré lo mejor de mí, no dejare que me venzas ni una sola vez.

-Picoro que escuchaba todo con su afinado oído, se encontraba internamente sorprendido por lo que su "hijo" le decía a aquella mujer saiyan. Ése no era el Gohan que él "conocía", era el Gohan guerrero, el que cuando se enfurecía deseaba con todo su poder humillar a su rival; pero ahora todo un amante de las peleas, tal vez no tanto, solo habían pasado dos días desde su entrenamiento, y algunos minutos en el torneo…pero había la posibilidad de que el "hijo" guerrero que siempre soñó en tener, por fin naciera-.

Yo me volveré más poderoso, más poderoso que mi padre…el más fuerte del universo "es hora de romper éste molde que me han creado".

-Kalifula estaba más que sorprendida, estaba feliz, pero no podía permitirse a si misma demostrarlo frente a todos. Sin embargo al perder, sabía que debía abandonar la plataforma y que sería borrada de la existencia-.

Espero que puedas hacerlo –hubo una pausa, el híbrido le dijo su nombre-…Gohan.

-Gohan la miro con una sonrisa muy marcada, con orgullo, orgullo que sale a relucir cuando su verdadero yo sale a la luz. La alzo en brazos, acción que estremeció a Kalifula quien prefirió seguir con los ojos cerrados, aquello era demasiado vergonzoso para ella; si no fuera porque estaba débil seguro intentaría golpearlo, o tal vez no…quien sabe. La llevo hasta donde se encontraba la parte de las gradas con los compañeros de ella, y con un enorme salto, llego hasta su altura-.

Cuando regresen a la vida, tal vez pase un tiempo, pero nos volveremos a ver –y la dejo en brazos de Champa, quien la puso en las bancas-.

-Gohan volvió a caer lentamente hacia la plataforma. Todos miraron como Daishinkan anunciaba la derrota de todos los miembros del universo seis; y a continuación los creadores Zenos repetían una vez más aquellas palabras para comenzar a borrar dicho universo.

Champa miro a Bills con tristeza, luego cerro los ojos y se despidió de Vados, también felicito a sus luchadores por su gran esfuerzo. Todos agradecieron al dios Champa por aquello, y cerraron sus ojos para desaparecer con tranquilidad.

Kalifula miró a Kale aun inconsciente, sonrió de medio lado, pues al menos ella se iría sin sentir algo, sin entristecerse; cómo su corazón lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante al mirar a Gohan, quien miraba en su dirección-.

¡Gohan, demuestra todo tu poder! ¡Tienes que lograrlo! –Quiso decir más…pero se le acabó el tiempo-.

-Ella junto a todo el universo seis fueron borrados de la existencia-.

Lo haré –se dijo a si mismo mientras observaba por última ocasión el lugar donde estuvieron situados los del universo seis-.

-Picoro veía a su "hijo" de manera fija, reflexionando porque del cambio de actitud de Gohan.

Primero accedió a venir a un torneo, cuando ya en una ocasión había rechazado uno por una disque cosa importante. Después de sus casi dos días de entrenamiento, cuando finalizaron, Gohan le contó que había rechazado el primero por cuestiones laborales, y el segundo solamente acepto porque Videl se lo había pedido, pero que en ese momento se sentía diferente, y que no sabía cómo explicarse, no solamente se sentía bien por haber recuperado sus antiguos poderes (junto a un muy ligero incremento, dada su extraordinaria genética), había algo más indescifrable; y que ahora estaba ansioso por luchar con otros seres de mayor fuerza, cómo siempre decía su padre. Aquellas revelaciones tenían sorprendido a Picoro, aunque no lo demostraba. Y mayor fue su sorpresa al escuchar que quería ir a retar a Goku en un combate previo al torneo para medir su nivel. Y ahí no acabarían sus impresiones, pues al decirle a su padre: que él aspiraba a una forma definitiva nunca antes vista y quería llegar de una manera diferente a su progenitor…lo dejo sin palabras, y lo inundo de un orgullo infinito.

Ahora verlo ahí, junto a esa saiyan, con quien no llevaba más de veinte minutos de conocerla, diciéndole esas cosas, con ese tono de voz y esa actitud; era como ver al Gohan que vio luego de que sus poderes fueron desbloqueados por el anciano Kaioshin, algo diferente, pero que daba casi la misma impresión. Tal vez, pensaba él, que era debido a los genes saiyans que recorrían su ser.

Gohan siempre fue impuesto a un estilo de vida, que la sociedad del planeta tierra imponía a sus habitantes. Su madre, siempre intentaba someterlo a dicho sistema de vida. Y él por más que deseaba que ese niño, por cuyas venas corría la sangre de un guerrero, luchara y fuera feliz disfrutando las batallas, no lo lograba, y cada vez se decía a si mismo que no valía la pena intentarlo; aquella mujer tenía una influencia infinitamente superior a la suya…después de todo era su madre; aunque eso ¿Realmente era tan importante?, probablemente sí.

Pero ahora él era un adulto, capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, aunque en realidad siempre pudo hacerlo pero no lo veía. Pareciera que el verdadero Gohan comenzaba a cuestionarle a ese Gohan hecho a la medida de una sociedad, las acciones tomadas a lo largo de su vida; y por qué siempre dejo someterse por aquella figura materna y sus decisiones sin sentido para su evolución real.

Era el momento de que Gohan buscara su camino, y él, su maestro y segundo padre, lo apoyaría incondicionalmente como ha hecho en cada momento desde que sus vidas se cruzaron, y aquel pequeño se ganó el lugar más especial en su corazón-.

Goku no podía acertar ningún golpe sobre Jiren, al igual que Vegeta. Cada vez que lo intentaban pareciera que luchaban contra un fantasma, todo ataque lo atravesaba o pasaban de largo.

Aun estando en sus formas de saiyan dios azul, a su máximo poder, no le hacían ni siquiera esforzarse en lo más mínimo a Jiren, quien no cambiaba esa mirada fría y penetrante en ningún momento.

-Su dios Vermoud, le pedía que acabara con ellos rápidamente puesto que solamente quedaban diez minutos para la finalización del torneo; y al parecer Jiren llevaba rato midiendo las fuerzas de ambos saiyans.

Abrió sus brazos, cosa que alerto a Goku y Vegeta, ambos preparados para cualquier ataque. Jiren los miro como siempre y tomó posición de pelea; aquello hizo sonreír a ambos guerreros, por fin una pelea de verdad, pensaban los dos.

Los ojos de Vegeta se desenfocaron al sentir enterrado un puño en su abdomen; Goku apenas reaccionaba pasmado mirando como vegeta caía al suelo, perdiendo su transformación…aparentemente inconsciente.

Eso lo alarmo de sobremanera y utilizo el poder del kaio-ken sin dudarlo; pudiendo así esquivar por milímetros el ataque de Jiren.

Jiren no se esperaba eso, pero aun así continuo con su arremetida.

Goku eludía los ataques, más no podía encontrar el momento para atacar; Jiren parecía estar en un nivel abrumadoramente superior, casi inalcanzable para él en esos momentos.

Una ráfaga de ki detuvo a Jiren de sus ataques, quien se separó de la corta distancia que mantenía con Goku para esquivar. Miro a otro contrincante con la palma extendida hacia él, mirándolo seriamente; era Gohan quien había llegado al auxilio de su padre y de Vegeta.

Jiren entrecerró los ojos, apareció frente a Gohan, y de no ser por Goku que detuvo el puño de Jiren, Gohan no la contaba. Sorprendido, se alejó con un salto; al ver eso, Goku soltó el brazo de Giren, pero recibió un puñetazo en el rostro que lo mando a volar varios metros.

Un impacto en la espalda lo hizo tambalear levemente; Vegeta se había puesto de pie y lo ataco con un Big Bang Attack, en su forma de saiyan dios azul. Jiren empezó a comprender que al ser tres contra uno se podría ver en serios problemas aún con su enorme diferencia de poderes.

Goku elevo su ki y regreso junto a su hijo y rival/amigo.

Gohan tenía claro que su padre era el más rápido y poderoso de los tres por lo que él debía de ser el primero en atacar y defenderlos, mientras Vegeta y el mismo Gohan atosigaban a Jiren ya fuera acompañando a su padre o con ráfagas de energía. El problema estaba en que Vegeta quisiera seguir el plan, y que su padre dejara de momento su deseo de pelear solo con el más poderoso, de lado-.

¡Padre, ataca a Jiren con todo tu poder, Vegeta y yo te cubriremos!

¡De acuerdo Gohan! –Goku elevo su ki y realizo una vez más el Kaio-ken, elevando su contador de poder-.

¡Malditos insectos, no me digan que hacer! –replico con mucha molestia Vegeta, pero en realidad estaba de acuerdo con el plan del hijo de Kakarotto-.

-Jiren intentaba evadir los ataques a distancia lanzados por Gohan, mientras se cubría de los ataques físicos de Goku y Vegeta, quien también lanzaba esferas de energía cada que se separaba de ambos.

Gohan ascendió a su forma Mística/Definitiva, para intentar seguirles el paso, apenas pudiendo lograrlo; y atacando en repetidas ocasiones a Jiren, quien era sometido poco a poco por los tres saiyans.

Viéndose hostigado y comenzando a perder la paciencia, Jiren expulso su ki alejando a Goku y a Vegeta, y provocando que Gohan se cubriera el rostro al igual que todos los de su universo y los del onceavo, debido a la poderosa ráfaga que creaba su poder aun estando en la nada-.

"Es un maldito monstruo" –pensó con horror y fastidio Vegeta, pues sus poderes eran claramente inferiores a ese sujeto-.

"Si no podemos permanecer nueve minutos más sobre la plataforma, perderemos, y con ese poder será realmente complicado" –analizaba sudando frío Gohan-.

"Es increíblemente poderoso, creo que no podremos vencerlo" –Goku sintió el peligro de ver a su universo desaparecer en esos momentos-.

-Jiren termino de expulsar su poder y todo volvió a la normalidad. Los creadores Zenos, estaban fascinados con la pelea, aplaudían al vendaval que Jiren fue capaz de crear hace pocos segundos.

Jiren miro a sus tres contrincantes, debía eliminar al más débil o al más fuerte primero, pensaba fugazmente, sin dudas al más fuerte, concluyo para si mismo. Desapareció y reapareció frente a Goku, quien no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse y fue golpeado en el pecho, y mandado a volar, dando contra las rocas del lugar.

Apenas intentaba recuperarse cuando otro golpe se impactó en su rostro, provocando que sangrara. Gohan aumento su poder y fue a auxiliar a su padre, pero una ráfaga de ki lo envolvió completamente y lo hizo retroceder, luego exploto la energía y él cayo gravemente herido. Vegeta enrabietado por el ridículo poder de Jiren, aumento su poder cada vez más, diciéndose a si mismo que el príncipe de los saiyans debía ser el ser más poderoso de todos.

Si el infeliz de Kakarotto y su hijo habían sobre pasado sus poderes en repetidas ocasiones, él podría lograrlo también, nada era imposible para él: ¡El Príncipe Vegeta!-

¡Ha! –se encontraba expulsando más y más ki, dejándose consumir por sus sentimientos, dejando que su cuerpo actuara libremente, que su sangre saiyan hirviera cada vez más, que sus recuerdos lo inundaran, y que ese sentimiento de inferioridad fuera despedazado de una vez por todas-. ¡Yo soy el ser más poderoso de todo el universo! ¡Soy el Príncipe Vegeta!

Jiren tenía al borde del desmayo a un Goku que ahora se encontraba en su forma base, apenas mirando a Jiren con una sonrisa de satisfacción por ver a alguien tan poderoso; cuando ambos sintieron un enorme poder proveniente de Vegeta.

Vegeta se encontraba envuelto por su aura azul, pero acompañada de rayos rojos que saltaban de vez en vez desde ella; su cabello estaba más erizado, con más puntas, y tenía dos cabellos totalmente rojos, dejando sus cabellos del medio y los costados azules. Su musculatura había crecido un poco, semejante al super saiyan fase dos o tres.

Jiren vio venir el golpe, y por poco pudo bloquearlo con su palma. Vegeta sonrío, fascinado con su nuevo poder. Golpeo a Jiren en el rostro, siendo sorprendido y alejándolo un poco de Kakarotto-.

Kakarotto, al fin te he superado –le dijo mirándolo con superioridad, viendo cómo el mencionado caía sobre sus rodillas y manos, recuperando el aliento-. Me haré cargo de ese maldito, ustedes dos pueden irse a descansar.

-Vegeta desapareció para volver con Jiren. Ambos chocaron puños, y codazos, se veían sumamente parejos. Todos se encontraban sorprendidos por lo acontecido. Los creadores Zenos estaban más que maravillados.

Vegeta lanzo un Big Bang Attack, que por primera vez hizo honor a su nombre; la explosión que causo al impactar a Jiren, fue masiva; Daishinkan, los ángeles, y los dioses y kaioshines restantes, protegieron a los demás y a los creadores Zenos, creando un poderosísimo campo de protección. Gohan y Goku usaron parte de su ki para intentar protegerse a si mismos, pero aun así fueron gravemente lastimados; Gohan ya no podía levantarse, y Goku se encontraba recostado sobre uno de los escombros, apoyado en su espalda.

Jiren salió de entre el humo, algo magullado, pero aún con muchas energías; Vegeta estaba feliz porque su oponente no resultó ser una basura, y sobrevivió al ataque. Una vez más reanudaron el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No obstante Vegeta no estaba acostumbrado a esa nueva forma, y perdió poder rápidamente, viéndose impactado por varios codazos y rodillazos de Jiren.

Vegeta dio un puñetazo a Jiren, luego un par de patadas y un codazo. Lo tomo del brazo y lo azoto sobre el suelo, donde comenzó a golpearlo en repetidas ocasiones, luego salto y lanzo un Cañon Galick.

El poder fue retenido por ambas manos de Jiren, quien luchaba para repelerlo. Él era el único de su universo, y no podía permitirse perder, y que todas aquellas vidas desaparecieran, eso no debía suceder nunca; él juro por la justicia, y por su ser, que los protegería a todos…y con fuerzas renovadas, poco a poco fue devolviendo el ataque de Vegeta.

Vegeta sorprendido quiso imponer más presión, pero su estado lo abandono, había llegado a su límite y sus fuerzas habían sido consumidas excesivamente rápido. Se maldijo a si mismo por ello; antes de ser envuelto por su propio poder y salir disparado hacia la nada. Reapareciendo segundos después junto a todos los demás del universo seis-.

¡Vegeta! ¡Cómo pudiste perder! –le recriminaba Bills muy preocupado, pues quedaban solamente Goku y Gohan gravemente heridos sobre la plataforma. Sólo era cuestión de que los lanzara a ambos y desaparecerían-.

Lo siento mucho, dios Bills, mi nueva transformación consume mucha energía y no pude controlarla con ese último ataque –aunque intentaba disculparse, Bills seguía molesto, pero lo ignoro, lo cual alivio enormemente a Vegeta-.

-Bills veía como salir de aquella situación, tal vez si pedía semillas para darle a todos los guerreros, como había hecho el hijo de Goku, habría una posibilidad, pero tentar a la suerte con el creador Zeno, era demasiado arriesgado. Además de que Jiren probablemente no estaría dispuesto a aceptar pues es uno y ellos son dos; Bills se mordía las uñas de los nervios mientras pensaba en esa y más alocadas posibilidades; haciendo nada a fin de cuentas-.

Gohan –escuchaba la voz de su padre en su mente-. Gohan, debemos levantarnos; pude escuchar que le dijiste a esa saiyan que ganarías, así que levántate, ¿O fueron nuevamente palabras vacías?

-Aquello era como una bofetada directa dada por su padre.

Él siempre requiriendo que los demás lo apoyaran y animaran, cosa que no es algo malo, pero siempre lo mantenía dependiente de otros; ¡Maldición!, pensó-.

"Mientras se esté con vida, y se pueda luchar por aquello que se desea se debe hacer"

-Gohan recordó, cómo fue salvado múltiples ocasiones por su padre, por el señor Picoro, por Krilin. Recordó cómo su padre dio su vida junto a Cell, por su estupidez; cómo fue sacado de Majin Buu, por su orgullo -según él-, para morir y eventualmente ser revivido gracias a las esferas del dragón. Cada derrota que tuvo después de su desbloqueo de poder, ante enemigos como Hildegarn. Pensando que hacía lo más que podía pero siempre despreocupado pues su padre lo salvaría; maldito egoísta, egoísta por tener ese don que muchos desearían, y que él desperdiciaba, por tonto, por no pensar en lo que él de verdad deseaba, por ser dependiente de su padre, de Vegeta, del señor Picoro y todos los demás.

Si aún tenía fuerzas para respirar, aún tenía fuerzas para luchar, y fuerzas para morir haciéndolo-.

Padre –escuchaba Goku dentro de su mente-. Demos lo mejor de nosotros.

-Gohan se puso de pie y camino hasta donde su padre le esperaba ya de pie. Jiren apenas se estaba recuperando y observo como sus últimos dos rivales se juntaban-.

Gohan, sé que la viste en varias ocasiones, y espero que no la hayas olvidado…haremos la fusión –Gohan quedo impactado; lo pensó un poco, podía recordar aún esos pasos; claro, era como una pose del gran saiyaman-.

¡Hagámoslo padre!

¿Qué harán? ¿Qué harán? Daishinkan –sus voces chillonas nunca pasarían desapercibidas por su ángel guardián, atendiéndolos rápidamente-.

Harán una danza especial, llamada la danza metamórfica; de esa manera crearan a un nuevo ser al unir sus cuerpos y poderes.

¡Woo! ¡Quiero verla, quiero verla! –saltaban de entusiasmo en sus asientos, ambos pequeños-.

-Tomaron distancia, ajustaron sus niveles de ki, y procedieron a realizar los pasos de la fusión. Jiren los miraba un tanto confundido. Su dios le aviso de que trataba aquello y le pidió que los detuviera rápidamente. Pero era tarde; ambos guerreros unieron las puntas de sus dedos, provocando que una luz blanca cegara momentáneamente a todos, mientras los cuerpos eran absorbidos uno con el otro; luego de unos segundos un aura roja apareció en el lugar donde ambos cuerpo se juntaron, e inmediatamente una mano despejo dicha aura con un movimiento de cuchilla, cortándola por la mitad; mostrándose el nuevo guerrero que había nacido.

Físicamente no presentaba cambios grandes pues al ser padre e hijo muy parecidos, era como ver a ambos al mismo tiempo si es que te ponías a pensar a quien rayos se parecía más. Su cabello oscuro con un partes apuntadas y algunas cayendo hacia los lados; un extraño peinado. Su pantalón blanco, con una especie de cinturón azulado del cual caía una parte por un costado, y un pequeño chaleco que dejaba ver su torso totalmente y sus brazos, y unas muñequeras azules en cada lado-.

Mi nombre es Gokhan. Seré el guerrero encargado de ganar éste torneo –le decía desafiante a Jiren, que lo miraba extrañado-.

-Ambos Zenos estaban asombrados, había sido algo inigualable para ellos. Todos en las gradas estaban que no lo creían. Bills gritaba de felicidad, pues sus esperanzas habían sido renovadas. El dios Verdmoud, estaba sudando en frío, aquello era imposible; pero también veía una pequeña luz en el camino, pues si Jiren derrotaba a Gokhan, ganaban el torneo, en cierta forma las cosas se habían emparejado un poco, solamente debía tener confianza en Jiren, él sin duda saldría victorioso.

Gokhan corrió hacia Jiren y lanzo una esfera de ki, Jiren se desplazó a la derecha para esquivar, y contra ataco con una patada, que fue bloqueada por Gokhan. Realizaron un intercambio de golpes, y tomaron distancia.

Jiren impacto a Gokhan con un codazo en la mandíbula, seguido de una patada al pecho. Gokhan respondió con un puñetazo en directo al rostro y otro en la mejilla derecha de Jiren. Jiren continuo con otra patada de giro dando en la zona baja del abdomen, Gokhan no se quedó atrás y le propino un gancho por debajo de la mandíbula.

Jiren coloco las manos en el pecho de Gokhan y lo mando a volar con una esfera de energía.

Gokhan salió disparado pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Solamente estaba jugando, pero al caer su rostro se puso serio.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a elevar su ki, pero se detuvo en seco, se puso la mano en la barbilla y empezó a pensar en algo-.

Creadores Zenos, deberían darle una semilla a Jiren, puesto que al nacer yo, estoy como nuevo, no sería justo luchar con un oponente ya debilitado, ¿No creen? Además ¿No quisieran ver una pelea aún mejor que las antes vistas, si usamos todos nuestros poderes?

-Bills casi se desmaya al escuchar aquello, Kirlin, Ten sin han, los androides 17 y 18, Picoro, ambos kaioshin, Whis, Vegeta, el maestro Roshi, y Freezer, no podían creer lo que Gokhan decía. Esa debía ser la personalidad amable y competitiva de ambos guerreros fusionados en su máximo esplendor.

Ambos Zenos se miraron un instante. La idea no les desagradaba, además Daishinkan les dio el aviso que dentro de cinco minutos el torneo acabaría; por lo que accedieron esperando ver la más espectacular pela de todas.

Jiren recibió la semilla y la comió. Recuperando sus poderes a tope. Ahora eran dos guerreros usando sus máximos poderes para proteger cada uno la existencia del universo del cual provenían.

Jiren una vez más expulso su ki, seguido de Gokhan. Un ki rojizo se estrelló con un ki blanco casi transparente. Ambos ki no paraban de luchar entre si mientras los guerreros seguían gritando expulsando cada vez más y más poder. Toda la plataforma vibraba y ciertas partes comenzaban a destruirse. Las gradas pasaban por lo mismo, pero los dioses y ángeles mantenían a salvo la parte donde se encontraban ellos. Ambos Zenos veían esas auras chocar, absolutamente maravillados, era el espectáculo más grandioso y bello que habían presenciado jamás en su infinita existencia. Los dos guerreros seguían y parecía que nunca pararían de mostrar su poder, hasta que ambas auras estallaron, creando rayos que azotaron contra la plataforma; cosa que entusiasmo aún más a los creadores Zenos.

Gokhan tenía todo el cabello erguido y alrededor de su cuerpo brotaban destellos rojizos mezclados con azul de manera muy constante. Por el lado de Jiren no se mostraba ningún cambio a la vista, pero su poder era bestial.

El primer golpe los sacudió a todos, que de no ser por los ángeles, probablemente hubieran muerto. Sus campos de energía eran irrompibles aun para las ondas expansivas creadas tan bestialmente tras el impacto de esos golpes. La nada parecía deformarse; o así lo apreciaban los espectadores detrás de los campos de fuerza. Las rocas del campo desaparecían de vez en cuando tras las arremetidas de ambos. Sus poderes ocasionaban ciertas rupturas en la nada, o algo similar inexplicable para todos los presentes.

Gokhan dio de lleno un férreo rodillazo en el torso de Jiren, provocando que vomitara sangre, luego le dio otro en la cara, su pantalón fue manchado con la sangre de Jiren. Jiren se recompuso y golpeo a Gokhan pero en el antebrazo pues su ataque fue bloqueado a tiempo, sin embargo la parte del campo detrás de Gokhan fue hecha pedazos. Gokhan dio tres golpes seguidos a su rival antes de alejarlo con una esfera de ki.

Jiren se recompuso rápidamente e intercambiaron una vez más varios golpes; que siguieron acabando con el campo de batalla.

Daishinkan dio el aviso de que en menos de un minuto el torneo llegaría a su fin. Los creadores Zenos hicieron berrinche al escuchar eso, pero Daishinkan se excusó diciéndole que ellos mismos crearon esas reglas, ellos soltaron un "Oh" en decepción, y pidieron ver lo mejor de lo mejor-.

Kame-hame –una poderosa esfera de energía azulada se formó en las manos de Gokhan, Jiren sabía lo que se aproximaba, no podría evadirlo, era ridículamente enorme el tamaño que iba tomando mientras la seguía cargando.

-Jiren puso ambos brazos extendidos al frente y junto sus palmas, con las manos apuntando hacia afuera, listo para cargar su poder, que crecía de igual tamaño que la técnica de su rival-.

¡Ha!

¡Ha!

-Fue todo lo que se escuchó salir de sus bocas al lanzar sus respectivas energías.

En el momento que ambos poderes colisionaron, el espacio de la nada, se distorsionaba, algo sumamente raro estaba pasando sin lugar a duda. Ambos guerreros aumentaban en la medida de lo posible sus poderes, pero ninguno cedía ante el otro-.

"Yo debo vencer, porque tengo el poder para hacerlo, porque lo juré a mí mismo, porque…hay un camino que debo descubrir para ser verdaderamente feliz"

"Yo prometí que los protegería, junto a mis camaradas, que ganaría este torneo por ellos, y todas las vidas de mi universo, debo…derrotarlo".

-Poco a poco el Kame-Hame-Ha de Gokhan fu ganando la batalla. Jiren se arrodillo mientras intentaba retener el ataque, con todas las fuerzas que aún tenía. Sus fuerzas lo estaban dejando, poco a poco iba perdiendo más terreno, la imagen de todos su conocidos, amigos, y compañeros lo inundaban…una lágrima recorrió su rostro; su poder desapareció y fue impactado de lleno.

Gokhan miro como Jiren ya no se encontraba frente a él. Volteo hacía las gradas y miro como aparecía en ellas, sumamente herido, pero vivo. Luego de eso Goku y Gohan se separaron, apareciendo ambos sumamente lastimados.

Todos estaban en completo silencio. Hasta Daisinkan había olvidado anunciar que el onceavo universo sería eliminado, y los creadores Zeno, estaban brincando y gritando de emoción, desbordando su entusiasmo. Luego de unos segundos, Daishikan anuncio la eliminación del universo once.

Goku miro a Jiren, Toppo y los demás guerreros, con admiración; ellos hicieron lo mismo, luego todos junto a su dios y kaioshin desaparecieron, ante un revoloteante Zeno, que aún no salía de su entusiasmo previo.

Gohan y Goku se miraron con un poco de tristeza, pero conscientes de que habían salvado su universo y a todos los habitantes de dicho lugar.

Daishinkan les dijo a Bills y los Kaioshins, que debían aumentar su número de mortalidad o muy probablemente serían borrados la próxima vez. A lo que Bills y el anciano Kaioshin comenzaron a discutir por no hacer bien su trabajo respectivamente.

Gohan se preguntaba qué sería de los antiguos universos ya no existentes-.

Disculpe señor Daishinkan ¿Qué pasara con el lugar de los universos ya no existentes?

Eso es muy simple, el creador Zeno creara nuevos universos desde cero, donde nuevas criaturas y formas de vida podrán desarrollarse, y los nuevos Kaioshines que lleguen a nacer, junto a los nuevos dioses de la destrucción se encargaran de darle un nuevo equilibrio. Claro que en cientos de millones de milenios, si el dios creador quiere los volverá a destruir.

-Eso en cierta forma calmo a Gohan, pero aún no sabía si podría cumplir con el deseo que tenía en mente-.

Y ahora para los ganadores del torneo de poder –anuncio Daishinkan, mientras los creadores Zenos hacían una danza (muy estúpida, no está de más decirlo)-. El premio más codiciado de todos los universos…!Las super esferas del dragón!

-Las enormes esferas aparecieron a lo alto de todos los miembros del universo seis. Las esferas comenzaron a brillar y el Dragón Divino apareció en su enorme inmensidad ante todos, dejándolos sumamente impresionados, hasta a los pequeños creadores-.

Bien, ¿Qué deseo pedirán caballeros? –cuestiono Daishinkan-.

-Los presentes se miraron entre si. Freezer quiso pedirle al dragón la vida eterna, pero éste ni pareció prestarle atención-.

¡¿Qué rayos sucede contigo dragón?! –irritado, trato de pedirlo una vez más, obteniendo el mismo resultado-.

Freezer, él no puede entenderte, solamente habla el lenguaje de los dioses –le dijo Goku al oído-. Además cuando regresemos a la tierra te conseguiré las esferas del dragón y podrás pedir tu deseo.

-Freezer quedo satisfecho con aquello, y se apartó un poco del lugar-.

Y bien ¿Qué pedirán entonces? –ya que vio como Freezer se retiraba tranquilamente-.

Deberíamos pedir riquezas sin límites –menciono número 18, pero Krilin le dijo que eso no era necesario, que en la tierra podían pedir algo tan simple como eso con las esferas de allá-.

-La verdad es que ninguno tenía un deseo realmente importante como para que un Dragón divino pudiera cumplirlos; o al menos no los demás…pues Gohan tenía algo en mente-.

Padre, si no es molestia, quisiera ser yo el que pida el deseo –Goku miro con sorpresa a su hijo, nunca espero que fuera él el que pediría el deseo; aunque pensándolo bien, después del gran esfuerzo que realizo, se lo merecía, así que le cedió el honor-. Señor Daishinkan –Daishinkan lo miro con paciencia-, quisiera que revivieran a los peleadores del universo seis, de ser posible.

-Gohan lo miro fijamente, Daishinkan parecía analizar su petición-.

El universo seis fue completamente borrado, claro que eso los incluye –esas palabras desanimaron a Gohan, no obstante, Daishinkan siguió hablando-, por lo que no podrían ser revividos en algún lugar allá, pero que te parece esto: cuando el creador Zeno restaure nuevos universos, restauraremos su existencia en algún planeta totalmente habitable, el Dragón divino puede lograr eso con facilidad.

Pero ¿no pasará mucho tiempo para que los planetas sean habitables? –la voz de Gohan realmente delataba su desesperación y angustia-.

No te preocupes, lo haremos casi al instante, tal vez…en tu tiempo serán tres meses aproximadamente –eso era suficiente para que la alegría de Gohan volviera a él-.

Muchas gracias señor Daishinkan –hizo una reverencia y escucho como el ángel le hablaba al Dragón divino-.

Listo, hemos acordado cumplir tu deseo como te lo he dicho.

-Dicho aquello, se elevó hasta donde los creadores Zeno, quienes estaban viéndolos a todos desde lo alto-.

Con esto concluye el torneo de poder, felicidades al universo 7, su existencia ha sido salvada, ahora todos vuelvan a su hogar…y probablemente en algún futuro haya otro gran torneo, si el creador Zeno lo solicita –ambos Zenos brincaron de emoción al escuchar eso, y dijeron "!Sí!" luego transportaron a todos al planeta de Bills-.

Insecto –llamando la atención a Kakarotto-. Al fin pude superarte, luchemos en cuanto antes.

Oye Vegeta, tu transformación fue increíble, pero espera que descansemos; no comas ansias, te juro que después lucharemos –le hizo una súplica, al mismo tiempo que su estómago chillaba por comida-.

¡Ag! Maldito seas Kakarotto –se dio la vuelta cruzado de brazos y se fue a sentar cerca del lago-.

-Por otra parte Picoro se acercó a Gohan, quien se encontraba muy callado-.

¿Qué pasa Gohan? –quiso saber su "padre", pues le preocupaba ese silencio tan extraño que se cargaba Gohan desde hace unos instantes-.

Señor Picoro, quiero contarle una cosa.

-Picoro simplemente lo siguió. Gohan se adentró poco en la selva del planeta de Bills, no deseaba que alguien más los escuchara-.

Lo que sucede es que durante el torneo de poder. No –negó a la vez con la cabeza-, desde hace tiempo he sentido que no soy yo verdaderamente –miro sus manos-, siempre reprimiendo mi carácter de guerrero. Mi padre es de una raza de peleadores, y mi madre desde temprana edad lo era; y aunque haya cambiado para adaptarse a otro estilo de vida…yo nací con ese gusto por las luchas, y con unos poderes fascinantes. Sin embargo, siento que he ido desperdiciando mi vida y ese talento que poseo por…-en su interior, debido a su nobleza, se reprimía el querer decirlo; Picoro coloco una mano en su hombro para darle ánimos y dejarlo salir- culpa de mi madre. Tal vez mucha culpa ha sido mía por no querer ver más allá de su deseos de una buena educación y…

-Picoro alzo una mano en señal de que se detuviera-.

No, Gohan. Escúchame bien. Desde pequeño fuiste un niño llorón, por depender tanto de tu madre; Goku fue un tonto. Tus genes de saiyan son predominantes en ti, pero tu madre te ha ido moldeando a su gusto, reprimiéndolos ferozmente con el paso de los años. Yo creo que necesitas un tiempo a solas, alejarte y aclarar tus pensamientos. Buscar tu verdadero ser. Porque el que no te guste lastimar a las personas, no significa que no te guste pelear ¿O me equivoco?

-Gohan agacho levemente la cabeza, y soltó una risa corta, dando a entender que el señor Picoro tenía toda la razón-.

Yo siempre he creído que eres un guerrero, no un asesino, un guerrero que lucha por lo que quiere, y desea proteger; un guerrero amante de las batallas. Nunca confundas una pelea con tener que acabar con un enemigo, son cosas muy distintas, Gohan.

Muchas gracias señor Picoro –le miraba a los ojos con respeto-.

No hay porque Gohan. Y cambiando de tema ¿Por qué pediste resucitar a los guerreros del universo seis?

-La pregunta helo la sangre de Gohan al instante, poniéndose sumamente nervioso, no pasando desapercibida esa reacción por Picoro, que rió internamente-.

Bueno, verá. Es que yo. A ella se lo prometí…algo así.

-No encontraba como explicárselo, pero por suerte Picoro una vez más le puso una mano en el hombro, y le dijo que a él no era a quien debía explicárselo. Gohan vio como Picoro regresaba con los demás, quedándose él pensativo por lo dicho por su maestro-.

Vaya…debo encontrarme a mí mismo –siguió el mismo camino que su maestro tomó segundo atrás-.

-Cuando regreso, miró que todos se encontraban platicando amenamente; su padre comiendo tan salvaje como siempre, sacándole una sonrisa, siempre le había hecho sentir contento verlo comer con ese gran entusiasmo.

Después de que Goku terminara los alimentos que Whis amablemente le sirvió, optaron por ir todos a casa de Bulma, para festejar en grande, más que nada porque Bills deseaba deshacerse de todo el estrés que le causo el torneo, y que mejor que una infinidad de deliciosos alimentos preparados en la corporación capsula, su lugar favorito en el planeta tierra.

Vegeta miro con furia aquella petición hecha por el dios de la destrucción, y se enojó más cuando Kakarotto apoyo con suma felicidad a Bills. Esos dos solamente pensaban en comer; y él quería su pelea con la sabandija de Kakarotto.

Cuando regresaron, aparecieron en la terraza donde habitualmente se juntaban para comer y platicar. No.17 dijo que iría por su familia, para que así todos pasaran de un momento agradable; al principio realmente se había negado, pero su hermana le insistió un poco y termino cediendo. Después de todo no era tan malo aquello.

Gohan se separó nuevamente de resto, bajando su ki, pues esta vez sí que quería estar realmente a solas-.

Realmente –comenzó a platicar consigo mismo- no sé cómo voy a decírselo a Videl. Más bien como lo tomara. Primero debo irme a algún lugar muy alejado donde no puedan sentir mi ki con facilidad –miro al cielo, buscando la respuesta…y la encontró en el-. Por supuesto, al planeta supremo. Espero que los supremos kaioshins me acepten un tiempo.

-La noche paso muy tranquila, todos estaban entusiasmados; comiendo y platicando, alguna que otra pelea, juegos de vencidas, enfrentamientos ligeros con ráfagas de ki y unas cuantas explosiones.

Bills y Whis se retiraron. Luego Krilin y No.18. En seguida todos los demás, quedando solamente Vegeta, pues es su hogar, Picoro, Gohan, Goku y los supremos kaioshins-.

¡Ah! Pero que deliciosa estuvo toda la comida, siempre es genial comer en la casa de bulma –golpeo su panza un par de veces y comenzó a levitar, para irse a su hogar-. Nos vemos en otra ocasión, Bulma, Vegeta, Picoro, Gohan, Shin y anciano kaioshin.

Maldito Kakarotto, dijiste que lucharíamos cuanto antes –reclamo Vegeta-.

Lo haremos, solamente tienes que ir a buscarme –dicho aquello emprendió el vuelo a su casa-.

-Vegeta solamente refunfuño y se dirigió a su hogar, seguido de su esposa. Picoro se despidió de todos y se marchó.

Nadie se percató de que Freezer fue tras Goku, luego de haber estado indiferente en toda la celebración. Cuando lo alcanzo le pidió que le diera las esferas del dragón. Goku se golpeó la frente pues lo había olvidado, cosa que Freezer vio con fastidio, pero no dijo algo.

Goku regreso y "pidió prestado" el radar del dragón y volvió una vez más con Freezer. Ambos buscaron las esferas en cuestión de minutos. Al salir Shen Long, Goku se apresuró a pedir que nunca Freezer pudiera ser inmortal y que su deseo no se pudiera negar de ninguna manera, luego pidió, debido al desconcierto de Freezer, que fuera devuelto a la vida pero mandado a un lugar extremadamente lejano de la tierra, donde no fuera capaz de encontrarlos nunca; eso le costó trabajo a Shen Long pues requirió mucho poder.

Freezer estaba a punto de atacar a Goku, pero éste lo repelió ligeramente con su ki, luego el emperador del mal desapareció-.

He, he, al menos le cumplí parte del trato –y ahora sí regreso a su casa-.

-Freezer reapareció en alguna parte del universo, totalmente desorientado-.

¡Maldito mono saiyan! –grito en la inmensidad de la nada-.

-.

Bueno nosotros también deberíamos irnos ya –menciono el anciano kaioshin-.

Supremos kaioshins, quisiera pedirles un enorme favor –Gohan quedo en silencio unos segundos, mientras ambos kaioshins lo miraban atentamente-. Quisiera saber si es posible que me quede un tiempo en su planeta.

¿Cómo dices Gohan? –cuestiono Shin, pues eso era sumamente extraño-.

Quiero ir a entrenar a su planeta. Necesito encontrarme a mí mismo, y pensé que sería el mejor lugar para estar momentáneamente…prometo no molestarlos en lo absoluto.

Vaya muchacho. Pues si ese es el caso ya vámonos, que quiero irme a dormir –los ojos del anciano kaioshin se entrecerraban automáticamente-.

Shin, podrías pedirle a Kibito que pase por mí en 10 minutos, elevare un poco mi ki para que le resulte más fácil encontrarme, debo atender algo primero, si no es mucha molestia.

Por supuesto Gohan, entonces en diez minutos irán a por ti –Shin, tomó al anciano y ambos se transportaron-.

-Gohan elevo su ki y se apresuró a llegar a su hogar. Donde Videl lo recibió con un gran beso. Ya había sentido su ki, pero al ver que no se movía de su sitio, decidió esperarlo hasta que llegara, por suerte pudo permanecer despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada-.

¿Y como les fue mi amor? Te ves muy lastimado, ¿Quieres que te ayude a curarte?

–Videl sin duda lo amaba demasiado, y su voz de preocupación no pasaba desapercibida por Gohan, quien ya parecía querer retractarse de su decisión de irse-.

No videl –pidió amablemente-. Hay algo que debo decirte, no tengo mucho tiempo así que presta atención.

-Aquello era nueva para ella. Gohan se veía demasiado decidido, esa mirada solamente la veía cuando Gohan elevaba sus poderes en una pelea seria-.

Voy a irme por uno o dos meses al planeta supremo, los kaioshins ya me otorgaron su permiso para permanecer ahí todo ese tiempo. Puedes tomar mis tarjetas y cuentas bancarias para lo que necesites mientras no estoy. Sé que tu trabajo es bueno, pero por si ocupan algo más no dudes en utilizarlas.

¡Gohan! ¡Exijo saber por qué te vas! –Videl estaba temblando, pues se sentía triste, furiosa, y muy desconcertada al saber que su marido la dejaría por unos meses; es que sentía muy dentro de sí misma que algo no estaba bien-.

-Gohan estuvo a punto de levantar la voz, pero pensó en Pan, que se encontraba dormida, probablemente en la habitación, pues no la estaba cargando Videl como de costumbre-.

Porque necesito reencontrarme a mí mismo. No me siento feliz…sí me siento feliz, pero...arg, no siento que sea yo. Pienso que todo lo que vivo es una mentira; estoy confundido, me siento reprimido, algo me hace falta, Videl.

No te comprendo Gohan –la voz de Videl estaba quebrada, y sus ojos un poco cristalizados-. Llegas luego de poco más de dos días de ausencia y me dices que te irás, sé que no es mucho tiempo el que deseas irte, pero siento que no me estás diciendo toda la verdad.

Es por eso que me voy, porque quiero encontrar mí verdadera razón de ser. Siempre he sido un llorón, un niño asustadizo. Mi vida nunca ha sido "normal" –encomillo la palabra Gohan con sus dedos-. Siempre rodeada de seres extraños. Yo soy un ser extraño incluso para los de este planeta. Luchando por y para la supervivencia mía y del planeta, nuestro hogar. Pero hay algo más, mi madre siempre ha dicho que no desea que yo me convierta en un rebelde, crecí con esa maldita palabra al mismo tiempo que la tierra corría peligro, al mismo tiempo que mi padre, que el señor Picoro, Vegeta, Trunks del futuro y todos lo demás luchaban para que yo y las demás personas tuviéramos una vida común y un lugar donde tener esa vida. Estoy harto…ir a ese torneo me abrió los ojos.

-Gohan inconscientemente libero un poco de ki, haciendo que la casa comenzara a temblar-.

Yo soy un saiyan, con sangre humana, pero finalmente un saiyan. Cuando era niño había una prueba irrefutable de ello…yo tenía cola. Siempre he disfrutado pelear, lo hacía desde niño, pero tenía miedo de decirlo y demostrarlo. Me gusta la paz, pero soy un guerrero en el fondo. Cuando me enfadaba dejaba salir esas frustraciones, y lo disfrutaba ampliamente, no sabía controlarme.

-Gohan siguió aumentando su ki; la alacena empezó a producir sonidos de choque, pues los trastes golpeaban uno con otro-.

Voy a irme a buscar al guerrero que sé que soy, estoy cansado de ser así –su ki volvió a descender, y fue a su habitación para despedirse de Pan y sacar algo de ropa de entrenamiento-.

-Videl estaba anonadada con tanta información. Gohan nunca había hablado de algo así con ella, y menos en condiciones tan extrañas. Cuando vio su aura y la opresión que imponía a la casa, se asustó, pero decidió no interrumpirlo, pues probablemente se pondría peor; era la primera vez que temía de Gohan. Eso le hacía sentir un dolor en el corazón, muy agudo.

Reprimió sus lágrimas al ver como se despedía tiernamente de Pan-.

Gohan, espero que puedas encontrarte a ti mismo; nosotras te estaremos esperando aquí…así que cuídate mucho –ella sonrió delicadamente, y él asintió con la cabeza; le dio un abrazo para confortarla y salió de su casa-.

-Kibito ya lo esperaba afuera, Gohan ya lo sabía, así que solamente le menciono un "estoy listo". Videl vio marchar a su esposo y volvió a la habitación con su niña-.

Tal vez no debería meterme en tus asuntos muchacho, ¿Pero qué esperas encontrar realmente?

¿Escucho lo que dije?

No fue mi intención, discúlpame por eso, pero sí, escuche todo.

Yo soy un saiyan, señor Kibito, por mi sangre fluye la sangre guerrera de esa raza. Quiero ser yo mismo, un verdadero saiyan…no lo que mi madre me impuso.

-Kibito sonrío ampliamente al escuchar esas palabras, pues recordó cuando Gohan obtuvo su desbloqueo de poderes. En aquella ocasión, Kibito estaba seguro que ese muchacho llegaría a ser el ser más poderoso del universo, pero se decepciono enormemente cuando fue absorbido por Majin Buu, y cuando tiempo después su niveles de poder descendieron, puesto que había abandonado el camino de las peleas.

Kibito sujeto a Gohan del hombro y ambos desaparecieron. Segundos después estaban en el planeta supremo.

Picoro pudo sentir como el ki de Gohan desaparecia, también el de Kibito, sonrió de lado, aun manteniendo su pose de meditación. Al fin nacería un verdadero guerrero, pensaba el namekiano.

Gohan fue recibido con mucho entusiasmo por Shin. Kibito le puso las ropas adecuadas. Gohan se sentía nostálgico por ver una vez más las ropas de los supremos kaios en él. Lo primero que pidió fue que le dijeran si había un lugar con alguna cascada, pues deseaba utilizar el método de meditación mientras recibía el impacto del agua en su cuerpo.

Shin y Kibito lo guiaron por el planeta supremo a dicho lugar. Una vez que llego ahí también pidió de manera amable, una réplica de la espada Z, más que nada para comenzar a darles algo de fuerza extra a sus algo endebles músculos. Kibito hizo lo mejor que pudo, una espada sumamente pesada para el guerrero, que quedo complacido y agradeció de corazón aquello-.

Bueno Gohan, nosotros vendremos de vez en cuando a verte, por aquí solamente encontrar estos frutos –en sus manos aparecieron unas manzanas amarillas y otras frutas de color morado-. Puedes comer cuanto gustes, espero que puedan saciar tu hambre saiyan.

-Gohan rió apenado por aquello, pero le dijo que estaría bien con eso. Él podía controlar mejor el consumo de comida que su padre, además de que sus entrenamientos no serían tan intensos ese par de meses que estaría ahí, serían más de meditar, pues quería aclarar su ser.

Mirando al guerrero por última vez, Shin y Kibito partieron al lado del anciano kaioshin.

Gohan miro a sus alrededores, y con uso de su extraordinaria fuerza saco un pedazo de roca de una formación cercana, y la puso justo donde caía la cascada, para poder sentarse en dicho lugar y comenzar su meditación; como Picoro le enseño.

Se desvistió completamente, dejando sus ropas sagradas en la orilla, junto a la espada, e ingreso al agua-.

"Debo enfocar mi mente en pensar quien he sido todo este tiempo".

-La memoria de Gohan era tan increíble que los sucesos más remotos, desde la era en que Raditz vino por su padre, podía apreciarlos como si los estuviera viviendo una vez más.

Él simplemente lloraba, no podía culparse del todo, era un niño que no sabía del mundo en si, y llega un sujeto extraño y ataca a su padre, venciendolo con suma facilidad. Lo secuestra y después lo encierra en una desconocida esfera.

Más tarde escucha la voz de su padre, se encuentra en peligro, él no permitiría que le hicieran más daño a su papá, una energía descomunal lo llenaba, un instinto le decía que podía frenar aquella situación, que simplemente lo hiciera.

Golpeo con un brutal cabezazo a aquel sujeto y lo daño levemente, pero luego quedo inconsciente.

Horas después un sujeto de piel verde, y cara muy atemorisante le dice que tiene un gran poder, y lo arroja incluso contra una montaña, su miedo era inmenso, pero nuevamente aquel instinto le hizo saber que poseía un poder increíble capaz de destruir aquello que le haría daño.

Fue abandonado a su suerte, con tal de probar que era apto para sobrevivir por su cuenta. Lo logró, y no sólo eso, pudo huir de su secuestrador. Pero cuando volvía a casa, en su interior sabía que aquello no era lo correcto. Que lo correcto era luchar, usar su don para ayudar al planeta y a los seres que lo habitan.

A pesar de ser instruido, fracaso, y vio morir a su maestro. Su arrebato de ira de nada sirvió; se sintió un inútil a fin de cuentas. Más sin embargo su padre llego al rescate, luego de ser revivido, aliviando su pena ligeramente.

Cuando dejo todo en manos de su padre, creyó que todo estaría bien, pues su fuerza era sensacional. Aquel sujeto no podría contra él. Sin embargo se equivocó, y en su mente se llenó de valor y dio marcha atrás. Se enfrentó contra el adversario de su padre, en una pelea algo pareja, pues aquel individuo estaba algo agotado de tanto luchar con Goku.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos fue derrotado, y cuando parecía todo perdido, miro aquella luz tan brillante en el cielo; nunca se percató de que su cola había crecido. Se transformó en Ozaru y con algo de suerte derroto a aquel maldito invasor. Quedo inconsciente al regresar a su forma original.

Luego de escuchar lo sucedido de boca de un amigo de su padre, se sintió extraño, no lograba asimilar aquello.

-Gohan abrió los ojos lentamente. Se puso de pie y salió del agua. Se puso a un lado de su ropa, y elevo su ki un poco para quitar la humedad. Volvió a ponerse sus ropajes y ascendió a su forma Definitiva/Mística-.

Debo entrenar y permanecer en este estado, como lo hicimos mi padre y yo cuando obtuve el super saiyan, así podré mejorar y hacer menor uso de energía.

-Gohan, utilizando la espada, comenzó un entrenamiento solitario en el planeta supremo. Lanzaba estocadas, cortes, patadas, en ocasiones puñetazos con un brazo, mientras con el otro sostenía el arma y la iba intercalando.

Luego dejo el arma y repitió el entrenamiento golpeando el aire. Creo cientos de esferas de ki que disperso por todo el lugar; el objetivo era destruirlas con sus puños, codos, rodillas, piernas y pies, con la mayor velocidad posible.

Paso horas entrenando, creando y deshaciendo energías de ki, a veces salía velozmente del planeta en busca de asteroides que poder golpear, y regresaba antes de quedarse sin poder respirar.

Una vez finalizado su entrenamiento por el momento, lavo sus ropas y cuerpo en el agua de aquella cascada, y se dispuso a comer una gran cantidad de frutas que le habían comentado anteriormente-.

Me siento un poco más ligero. Tantos años sin entrenar y retomarlo…vaya que se siente bien –decía a la vez que se estiraba y se recostaba sobre el césped-.

-Una fresca brisa paso por donde descansaba, reconfortándolo aún más. Sonrió agradecido por el buen clima y cerró los ojos. En poco tiempo quedo profundamente dormido.

Se veía a si mismo buscando a su rival, atento para defenderse y preparado para el contra ataque. Una sombra por su costado derecho lo alerto y disparo una esfera de ki. Frente a él apareció aquella mujer saiyan, y le lanzo un golpe a la cara, pero Gohan lo desvió a tiempo.

Intercambiaron un par de embates y luego tomaron distancia. La mujer saiyan ascendió a la fase tres y arremetió nuevamente contra él. Golpeándolo un par de veces.

Gohan se puso de pies y elevo su ki, llegando a la fase Definitiva/Mística.

La mujer saiyan sonrío de medio lado y espero el impacto de su rival.

Gohan abrió lentamente los ojos, mirando el claro cielo del planeta supremo. Le hervía la sangre, alcanzo a ver como unas piedras a su lado caían súbitamente al bajar su ki. Inconscientemente lo había estado elevando mientras dormía. Verla a ella nuevamente le resultaba intrigante y reconfortante. Empezó a cuestionarse si sería porque era la primera vez que ve a una saiyan mujer y la primera vez que luchaba con una, y una en particular muy poderosa.

Dejo esos pensamientos de lado y se cuestionó si no llovería debes en cuando en ese planeta. Se levantó lentamente y ascendió nuevamente a su máximo poder. Tenía que encontrar la manera de estar así y bajar su ki al mismo tiempo sin perder su "forma", hasta que se volviera algo natural en sí mismo, si es que era aquello posible; no perdía nada intentándolo.

Paso mucho tiempo entrenando, tanto con la espada como sin ella; además cada que Kibito y Shin lo visitaban les pedía accesorios pesados para poder entrenar más arduamente. No supo exactamente en qué momento, pero en una ocasión al despertar pudo sentir que definitivamente conservaba su poder máximo, dándole a entender que aun si dormía éste no lo abandonaría. Cosa que lo alegro mucho, pues sus presentimientos se iban cumpliendo.

Sus poderes iban aumentando poco a poco. En ocasiones se daba un tiempo para ir con Kibito y ambos kaioshins a tomar el té con ellos y degustar alguna comida sabrosa que Shin conseguía debes en cuando, de quien sabe dónde; o a llevarla él mismo cada que visitaba algún otro planeta cercano y, honrando al animal, lo sacrificaba para consumirlo entre todos.

Luego de casi dos meses, logro dominar al cien por ciento la forma Definitiva/Mística, permaneciendo en ella de manera natural, pudiendo incluso ocultar del todo su ki y volverlo a incrementar de golpe si lo quería; hasta jugar con la energía a placer.

En multiples ocasiones soñó no solamente con la mujer saiyan, de quien no sabía el nombre y se arrepentía por no habérselo preguntado cuando pudo, aunque pronto la podría volver a ver si eso quería. También soñó haber luchado con su padre y Vegeta.

Se encontraba peleando con Freezer en su tercera forma, si es que era la manera correcta de verla, pues en realidad era una anterior a su manera original. Su poder era abrumador para él en ese entonces. A pesar de que intento luchar, sus esfuerzos resultaron nulos, incluso los de su maestro, que poseía una fuerza que sobrepasaba a la que había mostrado su padre minutos atrás. Sin embargo cuando todo parecía perdido, su padre una vez más apareció en el momento justo, y los salvo a todos una vez más, aunque con el costo de su vida.

El creer que su papá había muerto una vez más en batalla, le destruía el corazón de sobre manera, y aunque poco pudiera haber hecho para apoyarlo, se sentía fatal... como si le hubiera fallado nuevamente.

Cuando un viajero del tiempo apareció y les dijo que su padre estaba con vida, se llenó de felicidad; verlo nuevamente lo hacía extremadamente feliz. Se preparó para una batalla contra seres sin ki, pero fue excluido de la lucha por su corta edad y porque Goku cayó víctima de una enfermedad al corazón, y su prioridad era cuidarlo antes que cualquier otra cosa.

La tragedia nunca sucedió y su padre volvió en si mismo. Pero algo peor a esas máquinas se había colado a la era actual. Gohan y Goku fueron entonces a la habitación del tiempo. Donde después de casi un día, había logrado alcanzar la forma del super saiyan, mantener su estado como algo natural y haber alcanzado unos poderes similares a los de su padre.

En un tiempo que hubo de descanso, pues aquel ser extraño creo un torneo, y dio algo de tiempo para que sus participantes pudieran prepararse; su rutina fue entrenar y descansar, y entre descansos su madre lo ponía a estudiar de manera severa.

Fue en este momento que Gohan comprendió que desde ese entonces, desde su llegada de namekusein su vida había sido encasillada por su madre; y él lo había permitido, por conservar una actitud exageradamente pasiva. Su padre únicamente servía como una válvula de escape para desahogarse de aquella estricta vida a la que lo sometía su progenitora.

Sufrió durante su combate con el androide Cell, pero al ver la cabeza del androide No.16, que le menciono unas palabras para animarlo, y presenciar como Cell la despedazaba con su pie; una rabia incontenible se hizo presente.

Por su mente solamente pasaba el deseo de hacer sufrir al maldito de Cell, verlo retorcerse de dolor mientras le pedía piedad, y él disfrutándolo con una sonrisa torcida. Ansiaba burlase de sus insignificantes poderes; pues era consciente de que ahora él era el ser más poderoso en toda la tierra.

Poco a poco fue cumpliendo su cometido, primero acabando lo más sádicamente que su mente le daba a entender, con esos Cells azules en miniatura. Y no necesito más de dos golpes para humillar enormemente a Cell, y hacerlo sentir la basura que era.

No obstante aquél sentimiento lo nublo, y cuando pudo haberlo acabado no lo hizo. Y una vez más su padre pago las consecuencias de su mediocridad. Cell auto explotó en el planeta de kaiosama; matando a su padre y a los demás presentes en dicho lugar.

Gohan lloraba una vez más la pérdida de su padre; y se culpaba una y otra vez por lo que había hecho, por sentir esos deseos vengativos, por dejarse llevar por la ira. Aquello quedo en segundo plano al ver el renacer de Cell, en su estado anterior a la explosión pero infinitamente más poderoso; estaba su nivel, tal vez más…no sabía decirlo con total razón.

Sus Kame-Hame-Ha luchaban, uno por despedazar al enemigo y el otro para mantenerse y mantener a su creador con vida. Su padre intervino nuevamente, hablándole desde el más allá, dándole la motivación necesario para expulsar todas sus energías. Gracias a eso y el apoyo de los demás, pudo derrotar a Cell, borrandolo para siempre.

Continuo con su vida, se sentía un inservible en cierta forma. En el fondo su mente y corazón no podían perdonarse; en el exterior mostraba una sonrisa que engañaba a cualquiera. Y ahora sin su padre, y con una autoestima por los suelos, su madre se encargó de moldearlo a placer, para que fuera un "hombre productivo" en el futuro.

Participo en un torneo, solamente por la gran suma económica que darían al ganador; pues su madre aprovechando que su hijo era en ese entonces el ser más poderoso del mundo, lo inscribió. Pero las cosas no salieron como habían planeado, un ser intergaláctico apareció boicoteando el torneo.

Lucho una vez más, junto a sus camaradas, pero volvió a perder. Por más que se decía a si mismo que lo estaba dando todo, su mente lo traicionaba y su corazón afligido no lo apoyaba. Su enemigo lo aplastaba con el objetivo de quebrarle todos los huesos. Su padre desde el otro mundo no lo soporto y quebrando las leyes de los muertos, fue al rescate de su hijo. Diciéndole una vez más que debía confiar en si mismo, que él debía proteger la tierra y todo lo que ella tenía.

Su furia hizo acto de presencia y volvía a ser el ser más poderoso de todos. Acabando rápidamente con sus atacantes y sin vacilar, sin tenerles compasión, pues no repetiría aquel error. Salvo la tierra, su hogar. Agradeció a su padre…pero su vida no cambio.

Al principio quiso volverse más fuerte, su maestro Picoro lo ayudaba, pero su madre intervino fervientemente y sus deseos quedaron enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser. Siete años prácticamente encerrado en su hogar, estudiando, comiendo, complaciendo a su cuerpo con sus necesidades básicas, y volvía a la rutina.

Gohan se convirtió en un adolescente cualquiera, yendo a una universidad cualquiera, conociendo a otras personas y socializando con ellas. Esa situación ni lo hacía realmente feliz, ni lo hacían alguien infeliz. Ser un "Súper Héroe" era su nueva válvula de escape. Pero solamente era eso, un juego para un ser que no sabía cómo vivir su vida; en busca de acción y aventuras, pero encasillado en una vida de estudios y cosas absurdas.

Pasaron muchas cosas y enfrento a un ser rosado de nombre Majin Buu, que lo derroto con una simple esfera de energía. Casi pierde la vida, pero el supremo kaioshin lo salvó, luego Kibito restauro sus energías en un planeta desconocido para él en esos momentos.

Entreno con la espada Z, aunque realmente nunca sintió un verdadero incremento en sus poderes; únicamente sus músculos se fortalecían por el peso del arma, y gano velocidad.

Cuando dicha arma se rompió, un viejo kaioshin le realizo una danza extraña y un ritual tedioso que le hizo liberar todos los poderes que habían sido encerrados desde hace siete años, por falta de uso; además de brindarle un poder extra que no sabía reconocer realmente. Aquello fue fascinante, y logró humillar al ser rosado que casi lo mata, aunque éste último era diferente de la primera vez que lo vio y más poderoso, pero nada comparado con su nuevo yo.

Disfrutaba pelear, humillar a su rival, ganar, la sensación de ser invencible, de poder esquivar y bloquear todo. Pero en un descuido fue absorbido. Murió y revivió solamente para darle su poder a su padre…una vez más dejaba todo en manos de su padre.

Aquella sensación de repetición, una y otra vez, su padre, su padre, su maldito poder que lo hacía egocéntrico, su maldita manera pasiva de ser; fue dos veces el guerrero más poderoso de todos…pero luego volvió a ser un tonto, un perdedor. Un "hombre productivo" a deseo de su madre-.

¡Soy un maldito estúpido!

-Gohan se había puesto de pie, totalmente desnudo en la cascada; llevo sus brazos a los costados y empuño sus manos. Su ki se incrementó bestialmente, sobrepasando la atmosfera del planeta, ráfagas de viento azotaron su alrededor, las aguas parecían querer salir de sus lugares de reposo. Los kaioshins y Kibito cayeron de nalga al verse sorprendidos por el terremoto que se había desatado sin previo aviso. Notaron el ki de Gohan y fueron volando al lugar donde estaba para ver qué demonios sucedía con el híbrido.

Los vendavales no los dejaban acercarse mucho, solamente podían ver a Gohan expulsando más y más ki y escuchar sus maldiciones hacia si mismo-.

¡Soy un egoísta! ¡Débil! ¡Complacido, mal agradecido! ¡Estoy harto de depender de ti papá! ¡Estoy cansado de depender de todos! ¡Yo soy el saiyan más poderoso!

-Rayos blancos comenzaron a salir en direcciones aleatorias desde el aura de Gohan. Los kaioshins y Kibito intentaban no ser arrojados por el viento que iba en aumento, incluso comenzaban a gritarle a Gohan que parara con aquello; pero el guerrero no parecía querer hacerles caso-.

¡Ha! –llevo sus brazos extendidos hacia el cielo, provocando que su aura explotara y desapareciera finalmente-.

-Un rayo blanco cayo directo sobre Gohan y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Los tres presentes suspiraron con alivio, al parecer al fin se había calmado, de lo que sea que le haya pasado al joven. Se acercaron lentamente a él y lo vieron con asombro.

Su musculatura aumento levemente, su cabello se veía un poco más crispado, y sus ojos con un brillo fulminante, además de que mostraba una sonrisa confiada pero calmada, cómo si no temiera a las adversidades. Y algo aún más sorprendente, su cola había crecido nuevamente, y la mantenía atada a su cadera.

Gohan los miró en silencio, se sentía maravilloso-.

Disculpen si los asuste supremos kaioshin, y señor Kibito –su voz era un poco más gruesa-. Ya me siento mucho mejor.

-Salio levitando del hasta la orilla y se puso las ropas de kaioshin, aunque haciéndoles un agujero para su nueva cola-.

Quiero agradecerles por haberme dejado quedar aquí todo este tiempo, en serio estoy muy agradecido –el cabello de Gohan volvió a estar erizado pero ya no tanto como hace segundos atrás, además de que su musculatura bajo levemente-. He alcanzado un nuevo nivel, pero aun me queda un largo camino si quiero superar a mi padre, y a los dioses destructores.

¡QUÉ! –Fue Kibito el que lanzo el grito a los cuatro vientos-.

¡Gohan! ¿En serio eres tú? –Pregunto Shin sin poder creer lo que el muchacho decía-.

Muchacho si no te viera creería que es una broma, pero ¿Qué te hizo cambiar tanto? –El anciano kaioshin estaba sorprendido por el cambio de actitud del guerrero-.

Por fin soy yo mismo, un saiyan. El peleador que siempre quise ser, al igual que mi padre, al que tanto admiro desde pequeño. No quiero depender de sus poderes más –decía con una decisión firme, que no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda-.

Vaya –hablo Kibito, ya más tranquilo-. Escuchar eso me hace sentir muy orgulloso muchacho. La primera vez que te trajimos aquí, pensé que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero luego tras ver tu tremendo poder…creí que nunca vería de nuevo al guerrero más poderoso del universo.

Gracias por ser sincero señor Kibito –Gohan hizo una reverencia a los tres, y después pidió ser enviado a la tierra pues era el momento de volver-.

-Gohan regreso a la tierra aún con las ropas de kaioshin, pues aunque Kibito le dijo que podía cambiarlas, contesto que conocía alguien que podría hacerlo y de paso darle unas nuevas. Kibito sonrío y se despidió del guerrero, deseándole buena suerte en su nuevo camino-.

Bien, ya lo encontré; usted no cambia señor Picoro –elevo un poco su ki para volar velozmente hasta las montañas en busca de su maestro-.

-Picoro sintió el ki de Gohan y abrió los ojos tranquilamente. Se puso de pie y espero sereno a que llegara hacia él.

Cuando aterrizo se quedó algo sorprendido, pues podía apreciar un cambio tanto físico como espiritual en su "hijo"-.

Es bueno ver que has vuelto Gohan.

Señor Picoro, me alegra verlo a mí también. Quisiera pedirle que me diera ropa como la suya, por los viejos tiempos –sonrío de lado-.

-Picoro sintió enorme felicidad, que demostró con una sonrisa sincera hacia su alumno; luego dio un grito y transformo la vestimenta del joven-.

¿Y qué tal me veo, señor Picoro? –pregunto mientras se veía a si mismo torciendo su cintura-.

Te miras increíble, Gohan –le decía con orgullo y emoción-.

-Gohan le contó todo, lo que pensó, sintió y lo que vivio con ambos kaioshins y Kibito. Picoro en ocasiones reía levemente, y otras lo miraba con seriedad, pero prestando atención a cada palabra de su alumno. Cuando Gohan termino de explicarle, ambos se pusieron de pies-.

Una última cosa señor Picoro, en un mes más me iré del planeta, tengo que cumplir una promesa. A esa saiyan del universo 6, ex-universo –Gohan hablaba sin pena, y con una seguridad abrumadora-.

Ya veo, tú siempre tan fiel a tu palabra. Es bueno eso Gohan, espero que Videl no lo tome a mal –Picoro miro detenidamente algo en la cadera de Gohan-. ¡Qué tienes cola de nuevo!

Eh, señor Picoro, pensé que ya se había dado cuenta, ha, ha. No sé porque repentinamente volví a salir, aunque no me incomoda, incluso si la toco nada pasa; según entiendo, de pequeño mi padre tenía cierta sensibilidad. Bueno dejando eso de lado. No estoy cien por ciento seguro de que hacer en el caso con Videl, pero lo resolveré.

-Gohan miro a Picoro, ambos se despidieron después de aquella charla.

Gohan volaba tranquilamente hacia su hogar, pensando detenidamente que decirle a Videl y cómo empezar a decírselo. Su mente ya no la veía a ella como lo más importante, él quería salir, vivir aventuras; después de todo su verdadero objetivo era ser un gran peleador y explorador ahora mismo. Estar en la tierra era una limitante para llevar eso acabo.

Si bien es verdad que todo aquello pudo haber pasado relativamente rápido, ya no le importaba en absoluto; la vida de todos es impredecible, nada está escrito, seguiría su instinto, sus emociones lo guiarían, su descendencia saiyan le indicaría el camino. Aún estaba algo lejos de encontrarse a si mismo, pero lo lograría.

Descendió en su casa y entro lentamente. Videl se sorprendió al verlo en esas ropas. Se lo cuestiono, pero el evadió la pregunta. Iba a ser directo-.

Videl –el corazón de la mencionada comenzó a latir exageradamente rápido-. Me iré de la tierra, probablemente del sistema solar o incluso de éste universo.

-Un balde de agua fría, una montaña aplastandola, o cualquier cosa que hiciera referencia a que esa noticia la había dejado en un trance, noqueada, paralizada y sin habla.

Ahora sí que no lo reconocía. ¿Quién era ese ser frente a ella? Porque Gohan no podía ser, no "su Gohan". El amable y tranquilo Gohan. Ese "hombre" era alguien diferente, emanaba un poder abrumador para ella, una manera distinta de decirle las cosas; y que ahora iba a abandonarlas a ella y su hija.

Incluso al mirarlo observo que tenía una cola enroscada en la cadera.

Su corazón y mente querían entender esas palabras-.

Videl, yo, por fin me he dado cuenta de que quiero ser libre; libre de lo que mi madre me impuso toda la vida. Quiero conocer el universo, quiero luchar contra seres increíblemente fuertes como mi padre tanto ansia. Sé que estoy siendo algo egoísta…abandonarte junto a Pan. Pero aunque esto no alivie tu pena, quédate con todo; yo ya no necesito esto.

-Gohan giro la cabeza a la izquierda mientras sus ojos miraban el suelo con pesadez, no sabía que más y hasta donde tenía que darle explicaciones a Videl. Sí, era su mujer, y sí, tuvieron una hija; y la amaba aún. Esos sentimientos no se van tan rápido, pero ya no eran profundos, eran confusos, casi indeseables.

Se sentía mal, claro; pero estaba siendo sincero con cada palabra que decía. Lastimaba a la mujer frente a él; sus lágrimas se lo decían claramente.

La cachetada que recibió del lado contrario le hizo mirarla a los ojos aunque no quisiera. Videl le mostraba los dientes, como si fuera a atacarlo en cualquier momento. Puso las manos en el pecho del saiyan y lo miro fulminantemente-.

Quiero que te largues de aquí, nunca vuelvas Gohan. No eres ese Gohan que conocí, no sé a dónde fuiste estos dos meses, porque cambiaste tan de repente, probablemente nunca lo entienda. Es verdad, yo me vi asombrada en la adolescencia por tu increíble poder, por las cosas tan fuera de lo común que hacías, me ilusione en base a ello. Me enamore poco a poco al ir conociendo a ese dulce hombre que guardabas en el fondo. Nos casamos y fue el día más feliz de mi vida…luego tuvimos a Pan, y ahora ese fue el día más feliz de ambos ¿Lo recuerdas? Y ahora vienes y dices que te irás, me dejas todo…lo agradezco, pero ya no quiero verte nunca más. Tal vez nuestro destino no era estar juntos desde el principio... después de todo tú no eres humano realmente.

-Las cuchilladas que recibía el propio corazón de Videl tras decir aquello, eran sin lugar a dudas desgarradoras. Sus manos ya no tenían fuerza para seguir poniendo presión en el pecho del Gohan, sus piernas flaqueaban apenas manteniendola en pie, sus ojos le impedían ver el rostro, del ahora para su mente, ex-esposo.

Gohan había aceptado que era un saiyan, un híbrido, pero con genes dominantes de la clase guerrera, y aunque su educación había sido casi completamente humana, ya no lo sería más. Dejar a Videl le dolía, pero no tanto como a ella le dolía el que él se fuera.

Su decisión ya estaba tomada, y no daría marcha atrás por nada y por nadie. Separo con suma delicadeza a Videl y la hizo sentarse en el sofá. Se acercó a Pan, y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. La echaría de menos, por supuesto, pero tenía que decirle adiós; esperaba que en el futuro ella fuera una gran peleadora, o tal vez no, a saber que camino elegiría la pequeña.

"Adios Videl, se..." no termino la oración, probablemente la lastimaría más. Emprendió camino a casa de su padre.

Al llegar a las afueras, Goku se sorprendió, primero por el traje que tenía, y segundo al ver que tenía cola, además de notar un aura infinitamente diferente en su hijo-.

Gohan ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –miraba incrédulo Goku a su hijo, todavía-.

Padre, quiero pedirte un favor, también al señor Vegeta ¿Podríamos ir por él?

-La mirada seria de Gohan, hizo que Goku también pusiera su semblante igual, y sin decir palabra alguna se acercó a su hijo, le coloco una mano en el hombro y haciendo uso de la teletransportación ambos fueron a la corporación capsula.

Cuando ambos llegaron, enseguida salió Vegeta de la cámara de gravedad, más que nada por sentir el ki de Kakarotto, pensando que al fin el mal nacido había venido a cumplir la pelea que le debía, pero al ver a su hijo a su lado quedo consternado; así que se acercó pausadamente hacia ellos-.

¿Qué quieren sabandijas? –pregunto aparentemente molesto-.

Gohan dice que quiere pedirnos un favor –Goku golpeo la espalda de Gohan ligeramente, pensando que tenía timidez para decirles lo que fuera que les diría-.

Verán, quiero que me entrenen un mes en el planeta de Bills.

-Las mandíbulas de ambos guerreros saiyan casi caen al suelo al escuchar semejante petición, era inaudito, la sabandija, según Vegeta, era un bueno para nada que ya no lucharía después del torneo, pues conocía bien los principios morales del mocoso. Goku por otra parte no se lo esperaba, tenía cierta esperanza de que su hijo volviera a los entrenamientos, pero aquello sobrepasaba sus expectativas. Aunque pensando que solamente dijo un mes los dejo intrigados, por lo que preguntaron porque únicamente por ese tiempo tan corto-.

Me iré de éste universo al terminar ese tiempo.

-Nuevamente ambos luchadores quedaron anonadados. No podían creer nada de eso. ¿Era alguna especie de broma de parte de Gohan? Porque de serlo le había salido a la perfección-.

Pero Gohan ¿Y Videl, y tu hija? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Goku-.

Papá, con todo respeto, no tengo porque decirte eso, lo siento papá –Goku lo miro por enésima vez con asombro-.

-Vegeta veía fijamente a Gohan, analizándolo con cautela, había algo sumamente diferente en el hibrido; su mente le dijo que no importaba, si el mocoso quería entrenar, sería un buen combatiente siempre y cuando alcanzara el nivel que poseían él y Kakarotto-.

Mira insecto, si crees que te la pondremos fácil te equivocas; yo soy más estricto que el inútil de tu padre y más fuerte que él y el namekiano –le dijo cruzando los brazos-.

Bueno en ese caso yo llamaré a Whis –A Goku, ya no le importaba saber las razones de su hijo, estaba feliz de aquella noticia. Al fin su hijo se volvería un peleador sumamente poderoso-.

-Whis fue contactado por Goku, sin olvidar por parte del saiyan el sobornarlo con un exquisito banquete compuesto de: Tsukemono, Yaki-onigiri, Unagi donburi y Shoronpo, para rematar. Whis al saber en qué consistía cada platillo, moría por probarlos; y no se diga de Bills que al escuchar la conversación, exigió a Goku a que se diera prisa en llegar a su planeta.

Al ver como salió como esperaba, Goku tomo de los hombros a Gohan y Vegeta, aunque el último refunfuño un poco; luego los tres se teletransportaron.

Como siempre al llegar, fueron recibidos amablemente por Whis, y algo impaciente también por probar las deliciosas maravillas culinarias que le eran otorgadas por Goku en esos momentos. Bills llego enseguida, pidiéndole a Whis una porción de cada alimento.

Por su lado, los tres saiyans se apartaron un poco, diciendo Goku que entrenarían por ahí; a lo que Bills solamente respondió con un ademan de su mano, pues su mente estaba enfocada en otra cosa, al igual que su boca repleta de comida.

Ya estando en un lugar un poco alejado, para no hacer enfadar a la deidad y perturbar al ángel. Los tres realizaron unos pequeños movimientos para relajar el cuerpo.

Gohan los veía seriamente, y ellos de igual manera. El primero en atacar fue Vegeta, siendo esquivado por el híbrido, luego Goku arremetió con un puñetazo al mismo tiempo que Vegeta lanzaba una patada; ambos bloqueados con los antebrazos de Gohan. Los saiyans comenzaron a lanzar una lluvia de golpes y patadas, rodillazos, codazos, y todo tipo de golpe. Gohan bloqueaba mientras iba retrocediendo, al no poder quitárselos de encima expulso un poco de ki, empujando a sus contrincantes, quienes solamente sonrieron. Gohan voló hacia su padre con intenciones de golpearlo, pero justo antes de impactar contra él, desapareció, reapareciendo detrás del príncipe saiyan y golpeándolo en la columna con un potente derechazo. No se esperaba que Gohan tuviera esa velocidad en su "forma base"; por lo que irritado se transformó en super saiyan y regreso el puñetazo directamente en la mejilla izquierda de Gohan.

Gohan sonrió de medio lado, era justo lo que esperaba. Goku lanzo una esfera de ki contra su hijo, quien tuvo que bloquearla, esquivo una barrida de Vegeta y alcanzo a desviar la patada voladora de su padre, quien venía desde arriba, provocando que realizara un pequeño cráter sobre el suelo del planeta.

Gohan volvió a tomar posición de batalla. El calentamiento había terminado. Goku y Vegeta ascendieron a su forma de dios azul, respectivamente. Gohan comenzó a elevar su ki, hasta que un rayo blanco lo impacto nuevamente, sorprendiendo a los de raza pura.

No había mucho cambio físico en su hijo, se notaba ligeramente más musculoso, y el cabello se le crispaba más, pero aún se mantenía, si su memoria no le fallaba, era la manera definitiva que su hijo le menciono que quería lograr; luego tendría que preguntarle si tenía un nombre para esa manera, le era complicado pensar en ello.

Vegeta pudo notar que el ki del mocoso, por fin había crecido acercándose más al de ellos; aunque aún seguía siendo un debilucho para él.

Gohan, repentinamente dio un grito más eufóricamente, y varios rayos blancos salieron disparados en todas direcciones desde su cuerpo. Los guerreros frente a él se cubrieron el rostro para no ser cegados por la luz tan intensa de esos rayos, los que se acercaban a ellos eran repelidos por sus auras divinas.

En un instante Gohan tenía enterrados ambos puños en los abdómenes de ambos luchadores, ocasionándoles que escupieran saliva involuntariamente y retorciendo sus cuerpos hacia enfrente. Luego el hibrido creo dos esferas de ki pequeñas aun con sus manos enterradas en dicho lugar y los mando a volar; elevo su ki y fue tras ambos. A Vegeta lo golpeo por un costado con una patada lateral y a su padre lo mando a volar por los cielos.

Vegeta se recuperó del golpe y la impresión y elevo su ki una vez más. Gohan al ser consciente de que aún no podía sentir el ki de ambos, nunca quito la vista de Vegeta, esperando que se recuperara para proseguir con el combate.

Vegeta se acercó a toda velocidad a Gohan e intento patearlo, pero fallo por poco; sus patadas no se detuvieron, siendo unas bloqueadas y otras desviadas ligeramente. En un instante desapareció y reapareció frente el híbrido quien fue contactado por un gancho en las costillas, luego un puñetazo en la cara, un codazo en el pecho, otro gancho ahora en el abdomen; lo tomo del brazo y lo giro repetidas veces mandándolo a volar hacia Kakarotto quien lo esperaba listo para rematarlo.

La velocidad con la que fue lanzado era increíble, pero tenía que luchar para recuperarse o su padre acabaría con él.

Goku descendió hacia su hijo con toda la intención de devolverle aquel golpe recibido hace unos instantes. Más sin embargo, Gohan realizo el taiyoken, tomándolo por sorpresa y anulando su ataque. Gracias a eso Gohan siguió de largo por un lado de su padre, y pudo recobrar la compostura unos metros más arriba; observando como Vegeta llegaba al lado de su padre, parecía que lo estaba regañando.

Gohan volvió a elevar su ki, llamando la atención de ambos guerreros saiyans. Los dos usaron todo su poder. Goku elevo su kaio-ken a su máxima capacidad, mientras que Vegeta alcanzo nuevamente aquella fase obtenida durante el torneo de poder.

Gohan lucho con el máximo de sus fuerzas, pero fue acribillado luego de unos segundos, al no poder seguir el ritmo de sus rivales; envuelto en una esfera azul fue cayendo hacia el suelo, estrellándose con brutalidad, quedando sepultado en un enorme cráter-.

Creo que nos pasamos un poco Vegeta –hablo preocupado al ver a su hijo inconsciente dentro del agujero-.

Cállate Kakarotto, así el insecto mejorara de verdad…no tiene ningún sentido ser blandos con él, recuerda que solamente será por un mes –Vegeta volvió a su forma base y se dirigió a donde se encontraban Whis y Bills-.

-Goku también volvió a su forma base y bajo para tomar en brazos a su hijo, quien se encontraba relajado a pesar de la paliza que le dieron. Eso alegro a Goku. No estaba seguro de como su hijo consiguió ese increíble nivel, pero tampoco le sorprendía mucho, pues desde niño mostró tener un talento increíble y la capacidad de evolucionar enormemente. Floto y regreso con los demás; moría de hambre.

Luego de comer un poco se dispuso a descansar. Vegeta ya estaba durmiendo, al igual que Bills, así que no habría mucho que hacer. El único despierto sería Whis, pero él se encontraba hablando con el pez oráculo.

"Vegeta tiene una esposa increíble, y aunque pareciera que no la quería en realidad la amaba enormemente. Su padre tiene una esposa de mal carácter, pero él aunque la quiere prefiere estar en otra parte entrenando; ¿Por qué su madre cambio tanto? Seguramente sería una gran luchadora de las artes marciales si no hubiera optado abandonar ese sendero ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Es que nunca amo luchar como su padre? Qué decepción.

Lo mismo pasó con su novia Videl, comprendía que por su embarazo se alegara de las peleas, más sin embargo ella lo había hecho desde antes, al entrar a la universidad, y él se vio arrastrado a dejarlas también, pero claro que no era culpa de ella. Cuando llego el embarazo de Videl, las batallas ya no tenían cabida en su vida, hasta a su padre le negaba los entrenamientos; quien aunque no lo demostraba, Gohan podía intuir lo decepcionado que Goku se retiraba de su casa, aun cuando le regalaba una gran sonrisa. Había ocasiones que quería levantarse e ir a luchar contra su padre, el señor Picoro o con Vegeta; inclusive con Gotenks. Pero luego de unos meses aquellos deseos desaparecieron. Pasado el tiempo y al ver como Freezer destruyo el planeta, sus deseos de proteger a Pan y Videl le hicieron pedirle de favor al señor Picoro que lo entrenara nuevamente; pero aquello era un pretexto, se sentía realmente humillado por la derrota que le propino Freezer de manera tan ridículamente sencilla -de hecho lo asesino momentáneamente-…pues luego de pocos días aquellos entrenamientos que sugirió los abandono sin más. Al estar entrenando con Picoro previo al torneo de poder, Gohan escucho con atención cada palabra que su maestro le remarcaba, dándose cuenta que él era un guerrero saiyan, no un humano con una vida sencilla; cuando sus poderes regresaron se sintió liberado y casi completo.

Aún había una espina que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Durante sus batallas, fue sintiendo todo tipo de emociones, pero ninguna tan fuerte como el combate con la mujer saiyan del universo seis, además de un sentimiento en ese momento inexplicable de querer luchar en cada instante con ella; por ello le prometió sin decírselo tan concientemente, que ganaría el torneo y la reviviría, sentía que ella podía ayudarlo a encontrar lo que le faltaba, era una corazonada que estaba dispuesto a seguir, sin importar nada más".

-Gohan había recobrado la consciencia no hacía mucho tiempo y había estado reflexionando todos esos sucesos. Solamente quedaba un mes y podría comprender muchas cosas, se decía mentalmente.

Gohan fue mandado a la dimensión donde Goku y Vegeta pudieron sentir el ki de los dioses por primera vez, ayudándolo enormemente con su entrenamiento, pues ahora era capaz de seguirles más el ritmo a ambos peleadores.

La nueva transformación de Vegeta era abrumadora, y éste al fin podía controlarla por más tiempo. Claro que Goku no se quedó atrás y gracias a su Kaio-ken, podía rivalizar sin tantos problemas con el príncipe saiyan. Gohan por su parte no era capaz de ascender a la "fase dios" pero en cambio sus poderes crecieron exponencialmente, siendo parejos a los de los otros dos guerreros cuando estaban en su forma de dios azul.

Los entrenamientos siempre fueron duros, terminando un Gohan exhausto luego de cada uno de ellos; a veces más golpeado y otras menos; se iba adaptando bien a sus nuevos poderes y los poderes de los saiyans de raza pura.

El tiempo pasó y se terminó en un santiamén-.

Bueno –comenzó Whis a decir-, el mes ha pasado, por lo que creo que querrás volver ya a la tierra ¿No es así, Gohan?

No –dijo secamente, dejando en suspenso a los guerreros acompañantes-. Quiero saber si mi deseo ya fue cumplido, para viajar a ese universo.

¡Oh! –Whis se llevó una mano a la boca riendo como solamente él sabía hacerlo-. Enseguida me comunico con mi padre.

-Whis contacto a Daishinkan, quien al ser informado apareció frente a Gohan, metros adelante-.

Guerrero del universo 7, como acordamos su deseo fue llevado acabo hace unos días, los guerreros participantes del torneo del poder del universo que fuera el 6, han sido albergados en un planeta totalmente habitable para ellos; en estos momentos lo único que le puedo asegurar es que se encuentran algo consternados –Daishinkan permaneció estático luego de terminar de hablar-.

Señor Daishinkan, quisiera que me mandara a ese planeta si no es mucha molestia –Goku abrió los ojos con asombro-.

Gohan… ¡Gohan espera! ¿Vas a irte del universo, en serio? ¿Qué sucedió? –Para Goku aquello ya no era algo normal, algo estaba muy mal con su hijo, desde su punto de vista-.

Voy a encontrarme a mí mismo padre, a mi verdadero yo –Gohan volteo a ver a Goku, mostrándole esa sonrisa llena de orgullo que solamente un saiyan poderoso puede dar-.

Kakarotto –elevo un poco la voz Vegeta, para que lo mirara con atención-, no importa lo que suceda, si tu hijo quiere convertirse en un guerrero de verdad y largarse, sean cuales sean sus motivos, no debes impedírselo.

-La actitud de Gohan le recordaba a Vegeta a su hijo Trunks de la línea alternativa; internamente estaba orgulloso del mocoso hijo de su rival.

Goku comprendía las palabras de Vegeta; se acercó a paso calmado hasta quedar enfrente de su hijo-.

Esto me trae recuerdos, Gohan –recordando cuando se despidieron en el planeta supremo, creyendo que nunca se verían nuevamente-.

A mí también padre –pues por su mente pasaba lo mismo-. Pero ahora el que se va lejos soy yo.

Hijo, no sé qué está pasando por tu mente, y no pienso molestarte con ello, es tu decisión y la voy a respetar. Probablemente tu madre explote al escucharlo. Pero descuida que yo la calmare. Estoy muy orgulloso, nunca creí que volverías de nuevo al camino de las peleas; espero que puedas encontrarte a ti mismo hijo mío.

-Padre e hijo se fundieron en un abrazo muy especial; dándose el apoyo necesario para seguir adelante mutuamente-.

Espero que vivas muchas aventuras y sigas volviéndote extremadamente fuerte, Gohan. Ya me has superado dos veces, sé que puedes hacerlo de nuevo –Goku no quería parar de motivar a su hijo, mientras veía como se acercaba con Daishinkan-. Y procura defender el planeta donde residas con todas tus fuerzas.

Vuélvete fuerte insecto; también a mí me has superado en varias ocasiones…más te vale que cuando luchemos ya puedas darme una buena pelea –Vegeta cruzo los brazos y le dio la espalda luego de ello, pero en su rostro tenía una mueca de felicidad por aquel guerrero saiyan-.

Adiós, Gohan –fue lo último que pudo decirle a su hijo antes de que desapareciera-.

-Gohan y Daishinkan aparecieron en el planeta donde ahora residían algunos de los guerreros del ex-universo 6; el sacerdote le explico que Frost y Hit se habían marchado en busca de otro lugar para vivir, también aquel jabalí y los otros dos.

El hibrido agradeció al sacerdote, quien simplemente le dijo "cuídate" y lo dejo solo. Gohan ya había sentido el ki de las dos mujeres saiyans junto al de Botamo, y otros dos. Pero era mejor no ir de momento, pues la noche caía en ese mundo.

Por otro lado Kale y Kalifula, junto a Kyabe estaban una plática, o discusión-.

Al parecer ese sujeto cumplió con su deseo –por fin podían hablar de aquello, pues todo el día estuvieron investigando donde rayos se encontraban-.

Sí, que bueno que Gohan es un saiyan de palabra –Kalifula estaba muy contenta, pero evitaba demostrarlo frente a los otros dos saiyans, no quería mal entendidos-.

Hermana –hablo la calmada Kale- ¿Nos quedaremos a vivir aquí para siempre?

No lo sé Kale; ni siquiera sabemos si es nuestro universo…al menos estamos vivos todos –miro al cielo, preguntándose qué tipo de deseo había pedido en concreto Gohan-.

Puede que estemos un largo tiempo varados aquí –menciono Kyabe sin muchos ánimos, y ya dirigiéndose a su cama improvisada-.

Vayamos a dormir nosotros también –Kalifula se levantó del tronco donde estaba sentada para ir también a su cama improvisada-.

-Kale se acostó unos metros más allá de su hermana, formando casi un círculo los tres saiyans durmientes.

Gohan sintió la disminución del ki de los habitantes e intuyo que probablemente ya se encontraban descansando, por lo que él haría lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente Gohan despertó por lo visto, aparentemente temprano, pues apenas el sol de ese sistema se asomaba por las montañas del planeta. Miro a sus alrededores, en busca de algo de comer, pues desde que termino el entrenamiento y llego al lugar, no había ingerido alimento alguno, y moría de hambre.

Encontró algo de frutas, o al menos eso creía que eran. No le quedaba de otra y rogaba por no morir al consumir dichos frutos. Para su suerte resultaron ser alimentos muy sabrosos, y no le provocaron ningún malestar; así que haría nota mental de que eso es comestible, para cuando le volviera a dar hambre.

Ya con el estómago lleno, comenzó a levitar para luego volar lentamente hacia donde estaban los demás.

Kyabe despertó algo adolorido por dormir encima de simples hojas, así que comenzó a mover los músculos de su espalda para relajarse. En ese momento pudo percibir que un ki, más fuerte que el suyo se aproximaba lentamente al lugar, así que sin pensarlo dos veces despertó a Kalifula de manera brusca.

Kalifula sintió los empujones de alguien y despertó alterada y dispuesta a matar al canalla que osaba hacerle eso. Pero al ver la cara de preocupación de Kyabe olvido por completo aquello, y volteo a ver a la dirección que Kyabe ya le señalaba con el dedo índice-.

Alguien se aproxima –menciono Kyabe-. Y es muy poderoso.

Sí…espera –su mente trabajaba a mil por hora-, ese ki me resulta familiar –no lograba dar con el dueño de semejante energía, pues esa energía tenía algo diferente a lo que ella recordaba-.

-Kyabe solamente se limitó a mirarla. Pero nunca obtuvo una respuesta. Luego de unos segundos, observaron como un sujeto aparentemente alto, con ropas moradas y una especie de pechera blanca con capa, llegaba con ellos, y comenzaba a descender-.

Hola –no se le ocurrió algo mejor al híbrido pues por dentro se encontraba algo nervioso-.

-Kalifula se quedó sin aliento al verlo frente a ella. No esperaba verlo tan pronto, pues acababa de "revivir"; y según las palabras dichas por él, pasarían un tiempo para volverse a ver. Sin embargo podía sentir que Gohan desprendía un poder diferente a la última vez que lo vio en el torneo ¿Acaso habrían pasado mucho años? Su apariencia no había cambiado mucho, pero si se veía más serio y sereno, con una personalidad más confiada-.

Mi nombre es Gohan –se presentó ante Kyabe, pues la mujer saiyan ya conocía su nombre-. ¿Por dónde empezar? Pues pude pedir el deseo de que ustedes revivieran; desde entonces han pasado tres meses, y según el gran sacerdote ustedes aparecieron aquí apenas ayer.

Efectivamente Gohan. Mi nombre es Kyabe, un saiyan del universo seis…si es que éste es el universo seis –Kyabe miro confundido hacia el cielo-.

La verdad que el gran sacerdote no me lo menciono. De una cosa estoy seguro…

¡Gohan! –Kalifula grito con desesperación al híbrido, pues se sentía un poco rechazada-.

¡Ah! ¿Qué sucede? Justo les decía… ¿Estás bien?, mierda, perdón, perdón. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto sonrientemente-.

Me llamo Kalifula –contesto fingiendo enojo, cruzada de brazos y sin voltearlo a ver-. Tonto.

-Kalifula se alejó, yéndose con Kale, para ver si ya estaba despierta.

Gohan quedo algo confundido, todas las mujeres eran extrañas e incomprensibles para él. Kyabe simplemente dejo de lado ese tema y sugirió a Gohan que le contara que más le dijo el gran sacerdote-.

Claro, dijo que el creador Zeno, concibió nuevos universos, con diferente y nuevas vidas que los kaioshins y dioses destructores que emergieran debían mantener en equilibrio; y cuando pedí que los revivieran, me dijo que debían pasar tres meses en mi planeta para que pudieran ubicarlos en algún planeta habitable para todos ustedes. Así que en realidad desconozco que número pueda tener este universo, igual no creo que eso importe mucho –termino por explicar Gohan-.

-Kyabe pensaba en lo dicho por Gohan, seriamente.

Gohan por su parte intento acercarse a Kalifula; quien ya había despertado a la otra mujer saiyan. Kalifula le presento a Kale, quien saludo con cierta precaución al saiyan.

Kale ya no se sentía tan indefensa como antes, pero aun así parecía algo indecisa al acercarse a alguien nuevo para ella-.

Escuche lo que le dijiste a Kyabe…quiero, darte las gracias por cumplir aquellas palabras que dijiste –Kalifula bajo la mirada pues se sentía sumamente apenada por aquello-.

No hay de qué, pero gracias a ti también. Además quería que lucháramos nuevamente, ¿No lo recuerdas? –pregunto Gohan dejando salir una sonrisa orgullosa, pues Kalifula lo miraba retándolo-.

Pero antes de eso, Magetta y Botamo dijeron que se irían hoy mismo. Vayamos a despedirlos.

-Los cuatro saiyans se despidieron de ambos peleadores; luego de la explicación que Gohan les había dado igual a Kyabe. Magetta llevaba encima de él a Botamo, y comenzó a tirar fuego de sus pies para salir del planeta.

Al ya no poder visualizarlos, volvieron los cuatro al campamento que habían montado atrás, los tres saiyans del extinto universo 6.

Se preguntaban que harían de ahora en adelante, sin un planeta al cual ir, y sin ningún tipo de meta que lograr.

Gohan estaba meditando el asunto, hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente-.

Ya que yo voy a quedarme indefinidamente aquí; ¿Por qué no entrenamos lo suficiente para que puedan alcanzar el nivel de los dioses? –La sugerencia casi los hace caer de espaldas a todos-.

¿Estás hablando en serio? –Kalifula tenía los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa de felicidad-.

Por supuesto –verla así lo entusiasmaba de manera enorme. Los otros dos por su parte parecían más que decididos-. Entonces primero comprobare la fuerza de cada uno de manera individual ¿Quién quiere comenzar?

¡Yo! Es obvio que yo comenzare –Kalifula empujo a Kale y a Kyabe, para poder pasar, dejándolos confusos por su actitud-. Muéstrame también lo que has progresado estos meses.

Claro –su semblante se volvió orgulloso, y serio-. ¡Ha! –Llevo sus brazos a los costados empuñando ambas manos-.

-El planeta empezó a sacudirse brutalmente, los tres saiyans intentaban mantener el equilibro, pues los terremotos iban incrementándose a medida que Gohan elevaba su ki. Estaban asombrados y hasta asustados, su ki era una bestialidad; un rayo impacto a Gohan, cegándolos momentáneamente.

Cuando abrieron los ojos, miraron a un guerrero con una mirada penetrante, sin vacilaciones, con una musculatura demasiado definida, cabello crispado, con su mechón aun en su lugar pero un poco más largo, su aura era casi transparente y emitía unos pequeños rayos blancos, hasta que la deshizo, mas no podían sentir su ki-.

"No puedo sentir su ki, pero para lograr que el planeta se sacudiera de esa manera su poder debe ser extraordinario, ¿Pero por qué mi corazón esta tan acelerado?" –Bien podría ser por la adrenalina, por la apariencia del saiyan frente a ella, o por cualquier motivo; pero se sentía llena de emociones, emociones positivas, feliz y con ansias para pelear, aun si la sobrepasaba fácilmente-. Muy bien ¡Lo daré todo! ¡Ha!

-La superficie que se había calmado hace un instante, volvió a vibrar, no con tanta intensidad pero fue extraordinario para Kyabe y Kale volver a ver la transformación que había alcanzado su compañera durante el torneo de poder-.

¡Adelante!

-Kalifula intento asestar todo tipo de golpes en Gohan, pero para el híbrido esquivarla era "pan comido", se limitaba a evadirla o desviar sus golpes de manera suave. Kalifula irritada, aumentaba su ki de vez en cuando, pero los resultados eran los mismos.

Con intención de mostrarle cuanta diferencia había en sus poderes, Gohan le propino un rodillazo en el abdomen, provocando que la mujer saiyan perdiera la transformación y comenzara a caer en picada contra el suelo.

El dolor en su zona abdominal era terrible. En ningún momento vio venir el rodillazo. Vio el suelo debajo de ella, pero Gohan la sostuvo en ese instante, dejándola suavemente en dicho lugar-.

Tienes un gran poder Kalifula, y por lo visto tienes un potencial para mejorar enormemente –Kalifula sonrió sin mirarlo, contenta por el alago-.

-En seguida paso Kyabe, quien fue derrotado en un segundo; el pobre apenas podía ascender a la fase uno del super saiyan, por lo que sería el que más trabajo daría.

A Kale la miro cuando tomo esa forma bestial en el torneo de poder, así que le pidió que sacara toda esa fuerza.

Kale dudo un segundo, pero Kalifula le dijo que estaba bien, que lo hiciera. Sin vacilar, Kale tomo su modo "Berserk" (nombrado así por Kalifula), y ataco a Gohan.

Al principio le era fácil evitar los embates de Kale, pues carecia de experiencia en combate. Pero conforme la pelea se prolongó, Gohan comenzaba a verse en aprietos-.

"Vaya su poder va en aumento conforme va batallando. ¡Me pregunto cuál será su límite!"

-Un puñetazo se impactó en los antebrazos de Gohan, que los uso de escudo para proteger su cara, sin embargo fue lanzado contra una montaña, luego Kale lo embistió sin darle tiempo a recuperarse y lo arrastro varios metros consigo. Gohan elevo su ki y escapo de su rival. Le devolvió el favor, con una patada en el torso, que Kale no alcanzo a cubrir y la devolvió del mismo lugar desde donde vino. Fue tras ella y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes. Los impactos hacían retumbar la tierra bajo sus pies.

Kalifula y Kyabe estaban con la boca abierta. Aunque Kalifula se sentía algo molesta, pues su protegida estaba teniendo una mejor pelea de lo que ella pudo sostener, con Gohan; sin darse cuenta su ki comenzó a elevarse. Kyabe no lo sintió pues estaba asombrado con la batalla.

Ambos guerreros conectaron un puñetazo en el rostro del otro, quedando unos segundos en esa posición. Gohan desapareció y lanzo cientos de ráfagas de energía, que Kale cubría. Luego de un tiempo un campo de energía comenzó a rodearla y crecer. Gohan recordó que Cell hizo lo mismo contra su padre, durante aquel torneo; así que cedió con los disparos.

Kale se veía agitada, y cuando el escudo desapareció volvió a su estado base, y comenzó a caer. Gohan se relajó un poco al ver que la batalla había terminado, pero no contaba con que un potente golpe en la mandíbula lo elevara aún más por los cielos.

Kalifula dominada por los celos, se había transformado nuevamente en super saiyan 3, y despego en contra de Gohan, ignorando a su paso a la inconsciente Kale que caía en picada de cabeza y sin oportunidad de salvarse. Por suerte Kyabe fue a su rescate y la tomo en sus brazos.

Kyabe miro de cerca a Kale por primera vez, tan tranquila. Se sonrojo por las cosas que pasaron por su mente y mejor bajo para recostarla en el suelo. Luego alzo la vista para ver que rayos hacia Kalifula yéndose así.

Gohan se recuperó y miro con desconcierto a Kalifula, pensó en regañarla por esa actitud; pero prefirió dejarlo pasar, su error había sido bajar la guardia; aunque en realidad ya no tenía por qué estarlo, pero era mejor estar siempre preparados. Viendo que Kalifula estaba preparada para el segundo asalto, elevo su ki nuevamente.

Kalifula, lanzo su Destructor Carmesí, Gohan lo bloqueo y lo desvió sin problemas. Kalifula comenzó a acercarse a la vez que lanzaba ráfagas de energía; Gohan ni se inmutaba. Kalifula lanzo una serie de patadas, todas fallidas, luego tiro puñetazos, pero fueron bloqueados por las manos de Gohan. Tomo distancia y lanzo otra ráfaga de ki a quemarropa, Gohan no sufrió ningún daño. Apretó los dientes, dispuesta a seguir luchando; pero Gohan la tomo de los puños, y con suma facilidad hizo que bajara los brazos-.

Tranquila Kalifula, ya fue suficiente por hoy; mañana comienza el entrenamiento de verdad –Gohan aún no soltaba las manos de Kalifula, esperando a que se serenara-. Me gusta tu entusiasmo, pero vayamos a comer ¿Te parece? –la sonrisa que le regalo Gohan, provoco que volviera a su estado base, pues la calmo profundamente-.

Sí, yo solamente quería pelear más –mintió descaradamente, pues nunca revelaría sus verdaderos pensamientos-.

Que bien, porque me encanta pelear contigo –dijo mientras bajaba con los otros dos-.

-Maldito tonto, pensaba Kalifula, diciéndole cosas así de repente. ¡¿Ese saiyan no le tenía respeto o qué?! Dejando de lado sus contradicciones, Kalifula pensaba en que como podría disfrutar peleando con ella, si ni siquiera era capaz de asestarle un golpe, seguramente le estaba mintiendo. Molesta por pensar tanto en el tema, resoplo fuertemente, y bajo con todos, pues también tenía hambre; ni siquiera habían desayunado.

Gohan los felicito a los tres (Kale ya estaba despierta), diciéndoles que mañana empezarían con el verdadero entrenamiento, así que por ahora debían buscar comida suficiente para el día, encontrar un área que se las proveyera de ahora en adelante, y construir mejores lugares para descansar.

Dicho aquello, todos comenzaron con sus labores. Al caer la noche, ya contaban con buenas instalaciones para dormir, y comida más que suficiente para tal vez una semana. Además todos habían dado con lugares repletos de frutas (las que Gohan había ya comido) que podrían ir a tomar en caso de que se les acabara la que ya tenían. Esperaban no arrasar con toda la comida del planeta muy rápido, pensaba Gohan, pues el apetito saiyan era muy exagerado en la mayoría de ocasiones.

Para su suerte, sus acompañantes no comían tanto como él, lo que hacía que sus guarniciones fueran más elevadas de lo que había previsto.

El tiempo fue pasando, Kyabe alcanzo el super saiyan 3 con algo de dificultades, pero por fin lo tenía dominado. Kale podía mantener la forma Bersek por más tiempo, además de que al sentir la exponencial subida de ki, era capaz de concentrar en un solo ataque, masivamente destructivo. Kalifula sentía que sus poderes no avanzaban, se sentía algo frustrada; más sin embargo…-.

"Me pregunto de que rayos sirve la cola" –miraba Gohan la cola de saiyan que se movía casi con vida propia danzando por uno de sus costados-. "¿Eh?" –su cola se puso erguida repentinamente-.

-Kalifula salió a través de unos arbusto, quedándose sorprendida por cómo se encontraba la cola de mono de Gohan. Aquello le dio risa al instante, provocando que Gohan también comenzara a reír-.

No sé qué le pasa, creo que piensa por si misma en ocasiones –dirigiendo su vista a su cola nuevamente-.

Tal vez –Kalifula estaba cerca de Gohan-, sólo tal vez –acaricio la cola de Gohan, provocando un pequeño sobre salto en él-, sirva para avisarte de peligros o cosas por el estilo, además de transformarte en mono, como me contaste hace días.

-La respiración de Gohan iba en aumento, apenas podía controlarla. El tacto de las manos de Kalifula con su cola era demasiado agradable…no, esa no era la palabra.

Gohan miro de reojo a Kalifula; observando como la luz de la luna golpeaba su cuerpo. Ella siempre traía consigo ese pantalón y ese top rosado, dejando a la vista su bien trabajado abdomen. Y sin pasar desapercibidos los pechos tan bien desarrollados de la mujer. Veía su rostro, y sus ojos, con un brillo inusual, mientras ella seguía embelesada jugando con la cola del saiyan; nunca había sentido o visto una antes entre los de su raza.

Gohan nunca tuvo contacto con demasiadas mujeres, y está de más decir que con alguna saiyan, pues su raza en su universo había sido exterminada, quedando unos pocos sobrevivientes, y al parecer todos eran varones. Estar con Kalifula le hacía sentir diferente; desde la vez que lucho con ella en el torneo de poder, no fue su fuerza lo que le atrajo, fue algo más, indescriptible, ¿Pudiera ser su misma genética la que lo impulsaba a querer estar cerca de alguien de su misma raza? Pudiera ser el caso, pues el amor es algo hormonal, seguido de sensaciones y emociones creadas por hormonas. Fuera lo que fuera, no podía evitar querer hablarle, querer luchar con ella, compartir momentos de sus vidas. Los meses que habían pasado juntos desarrollando sus fuerzas, no se limitaron a solamente pelear, también fueron conociéndose mutuamente (sin dejar de lado a sus dos compañeros restantes)…incluso le había hablado de su antigua relación con Videl, una terrícola de su natal (pero antiguo en estos momentos) planeta tierra, y el hecho de que habían concebido una hija.

Aquella noticia en su momento, dejo sin palabras a Kalifula, quien sintió como su corazón comenzaba a estrujarse. Sin embargo al no conocerlo lo suficiente, y no saber cómo calificar su cercanía, se limitó a escucharlo sin más. Con el pasar de los días, aquella charla se fue repitiendo, pero de manera cada vez diferente, hasta que ella pudo escuchar lo que su corazón tanto ansiaba (aún si eso la hacía ser algo despreciable): Gohan ya no amaba a esa mujer pero siempre la recordaría con aprecio pues fue una parte importante de su vida; y que ahora estaba en busca de su propia felicidad, en busca de su verdadero ser, de su ser saiyan.

Todas las emociones y sentimientos que empezaban a brotar poco a poco entre ambos saiyans, eran demostradas de manera inconsciente por ambos, entre sus entrenamientos y los tiempos de descanso; esas cosas no pasaban desapercibidas por Kale, quien fue la primera en darse cuenta debido a los celos algo enfermizos hacía con su hermana. Kyabe lo notó tiempo después, pero simplemente sonreía, no le molestaba si esos dos llegaban a ser algo más después. Kale en muchas ocasiones intentaba ser una intermediaria, pero con el tiempo Kyabe comenzó a frustrar sus planes, en repetidas ocasiones; regalandoles así más momentos a solas a aquellos dos.

Gohan estaba por tomar las manos de Kalifula, tal vez para que se detuviera, o tal vez por otra razón, pero en ese preciso instante, su mente automáticamente le recordó algo; la luna. Volteo a verla por un impulso instintivo. Alejo con brusquedad las manos de Kalifula, dejándola consternada y molesta por lo que Gohan acababa de hacer, pero al verlo a los ojos, comprendía que le pedía ayuda-.

¡Gohan! ¿Qué hago? –pregunto preocupada-.

Solamente…la cola –su cabeza empezó a deformarse, creciendo hacia enfrente su boca, sus dientes se trasformaban en colmillos, de su cuerpo salía cada vez más pelo, hasta envolverlo completamente. Su brazo y piernas rompieron su ropa, su cuerpo empezó a crecer, dejando en shock a Kalifula-.

-Pronto, frente a ella, se encontraba un simio gigante, que despedía un ki enorme, y rodeado por rayos blancos que eran disparados aleatoriamente en ocasiones.

Alarmada fue en busca de Kale y Kyabe, quienes estaban platicando muy animadamente; muy cerca según alcanzo a apreciar Kalifula, pero eso no era importante ahora. Les comento rápidamente lo que paso con Gohan. No tuvieron tiempo de procesar la información, cuando un disparo de ki destruyo las montañas tras ellos, provocando una poderosa explosión.

Sus ojos se abrieron en su máxima expresión, llenos de asombro. ¿Aquello era Gohan? Preguntaron sin quererlo realmente, ¡Sí! Obtuvieron por respuesta-.

Me dijo algo de su cola, creo que hay que atacarla para que se debilite –Kalifula no estaba tan errada, aunque no era su culpa, pues Gohan no le menciono el importantísimo detalle de que debían arrancársela si algo así sucedía; a pesar de haberle hablado de aquella transformación en más de una ocasión-.

-Es que a veces los saiyans (y cualquier ser intelectual) son unos completos idiotas y olvidan decir detalles tan pequeños pero sumamente importantes.

El simio gigante disparo más rayos de ki desde su hocico, destruyendo cualquier cosa que se atravesara en su camino. Con sus enormes patas, hacía vibrar la superficie cada vez que daba un paso; aquellos rayos que despedía su cuerpo, calcinaban los arboles del planeta, y mataban a criaturas indefensas que no estaban preparadas para una catástrofe anti-natural como aquella.

Kyabe y Kalifula ascendieron al super saiyan 3, y volaron directo a Gohan. Kale no se quedó atrás y estando ya en su forma Berserk, detuvo al simio con una enorme esfera de ki, que le impacto en el pecho.

Gohan lanzo un grito de furia, logrando que sus atacantes quedaran aturdidos unos segundos. Un manotazo dio de lleno a Kale, quien se estrelló contra una montaña.

Kyabe, se quedó pasmado por la velocidad que aún poseía aun estando de ese enorme tamaño. Seria todo un problema-.

Kale, Kyabe, distraiganlo mientras yo ataco su cola, así lo podremos vencer –un plan simple, pero sumamente efectivo en una situación así, pensaba Kalifula-.

-Kale ya al lado de Kyabe comenzó a disparar ráfagas de ki contra la criatura, mientras Kyabe se acercaba y lo golpeaba en el hocico, eludiendo a duras penas los manotazos que le lanzaba. Kalifula ya posicionada por detrás lanzo su Destructor Carmesí contra la gigante cola del mono, pero antes de impactar, Gohan de un gran salto esquivo la energía. Dejando sorprendida a Kalifula.

"Eres un maldito" pensó crujiendo los dientes Kalifula. Luego se lanzó a golpearlo en la cara.

Kale aprovecho aquello y golpeo la cola de Gohan, quien al sentir el contacto grito por el dolor-.

Gohan tienes que calmarte –le decía Kalifula en un intento para que regresara a su forma original-. ¿Me escuchas, Gohan?

-Un puño enorme se impactó en todo su cuerpo, llevándola consigo unos metros hasta aplastarla contra el suelo. Kalifula escupió sangre al recibir todo el impacto, y miro con lágrimas en los ojos a Gohan. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, y a duras penas pudo ponerse de rodillas.

Kale enfadada por aquello, golpeo en varias ocasiones al simio gigante en el torso, haciendo que retrocediera. Kyabe la acompaño en la lucha, y juntos lo derribaron. Sin embargo mientras esperaban que el humo provocado por la caída de dicha criatura se disipara, dos rayos los atizaron, mandándolos lejos de ahí, y con severos daños en sus cuerpos; ambos habían perdido sus poderes, y caían lentamente con sus cuerpos humeantes.

Gohan salío de su agujero de un enorme salto, cayó en ambas patas y golpeo su pecho, demostrando que él era el más poderoso de ese lugar, y que acabaría con cualquier oponente.

Kalifula miro el lugar de impacto de Kale y Kyabe, rogando porque aun estuvieran con vida. Se sentía desesperada. Si Gohan no la recordaba, ni a ninguno de ellos, los mataría…y sus deseos se irían al demonio; sus deseos de estar con él, ser más cercanos; de tal vez en el futuro ser una pareja. Amantes de las peleas, disfrutando la compañía uno del otro, y siendo libres por el infinito universo. No quería que Gohan la olvidara para siempre, y que de paso la asesinara; su corazón no soportaba la furia causada por su debilidad, y el miedo a perderlo para siempre…tenía que hacerlo reaccionar-.

¡Gohan! ¡Ya detente de una buena vez! ¡Te lo ordeno! –sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, que caían consecutivamente por su rostro-. ¡Vuelve a ser tú! ¡Ese gran guerrero de corazón bondadoso, y con un orgullo sin igual! ¡Quiero ver a ese Gohan de nuevo!

-La rabia causada por la desesperación, la hicieron elevar su ki de manera constante. Gohan al sentir ese poder dejo de golpear su pecho y volteo a ver a la criatura que emanaba semejante poder.

Kalifula no paraba de expulsar ki, tenía sus manos empuñadas, casi al grado de lastimarse. Crujia los dientes, y se maldecía internamente.

De un momento a otro una luz rojiza la envolvió por completo. Gohan la perdió de vista al aparecer dicha aura. Intento acercarse, confuso por aquello, con algo de curiosidad.

La energía se disipo de golpe, empujándolo levemente-.

¿Qué es este gran poder? –miro sus manos, tenía unas muñequeras muy largas, de hecho le protegían todo el antebrazo, y hacia arriba era cubierta por un pelaje rojizo. Miro su cabello, estaba oscuro, casi como su color natural, pero lo veía más brillante. Bajo su vista, sus pechos se veían un poco más desarrollados y casi al descubierto, siendo cubiertos por debajo hasta sus tetillas (un poco más arriba de estas) por el mismo pelo rojo de sus brazos, aquello le causo un ligero rubor. Su pantalón se mantenía, aunque no entendía porque su top se había ido-.

-Con sus energías renovadas, miro al simio Gohan, que la analizaba con curiosidad. Con una sonrisa arrogante se lanzó sobre él, propinándole un golpe en medio de los ojos. Gohan aulló con dolor, retrocediendo un paso.

Se recuperó rápidamente y lanzo un puñetazo, pero Kalifula lo retuvo con ambas manos extendidas, aunque fue ligeramente empujada. Gohan seguía teniendo una fuerza agobiante.

Kalifula lo rodeo con mucha velocidad y lo golpeo en la parte anterior de las rodillas, lo cual produjo que Gohan cayera hincado. Kalifula disparo su Destructor Carmesí por encima de la cabeza del simio, pero él reacciono lanzando un rayo de ki desde su hocico, interceptando y destruyendo el poder de Kalifula.

Kalifula recordó lo de la cola. Se posicione frente a Gohan, y cuando éste estuvo a punto de atacar, lo cegó con una explosión a quemarropa en los ojos. Luego lo rodeo y ataco con todo su poder la cola del híbrido.

Gohan aulló nuevamente, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte; el dolor era insoportable, y de un momento a otro, cayo desmayado.

Kalifula respiraba agitadamente, pues uso casi todas sus energías en aquel ataque. Pronto vio aliviada como Gohan volvía a su manera saiyan. Se acerco volando rápidamente hacia él…-.

¡Ah! –Un grito mezclado con un gemido, se le escaparon de la boca; Gohan estaba boca abajo completamente desnudo, con su cola recostada sobre una de sus piernas.

-Kalifula sintió su sangre hervir al ver el cuerpo de Gohan así, su mirada pasaba de sus piernas a sus nalgas, luego a su espalda, volviendo a sus nalgas; ver su cuerpo desnudo, tan fornido, la estaban volviendo loca, y su respiración aumentaba a cada segundo. Estaba fascinada mirando esa parte de Gohan, pero pronto cayo en cuanto de que era mejor arroparlo; estaba dejándose llevar demasiado.

Con varias ramas grandes de árboles cercanos, lo fue arropando hasta dejarlo completamente cubierto. Ya habiendo bajado sus niveles de excitación, fue en busca de Kale y Kyabe.

Nunca se esperó lo que vería a continuación: al parecer Kale se había arrastrado lo suficiente para alcanzar a tomar la mano de Kyabe, antes de caer inconsciente. La escena le provoco ternura; menos mal nadie la estaba mirando a ella. Al cerciorarse de que ambos estaban solamente desmayados, se retiró nuevamente al lado de Gohan.

Gohan intento abrir los ojos, pero le dolían mucho; por lo que intento al menos abrir uno, lográndolo a duras penas. Veía borroso, pero distinguió que aún era de noche, por un segundo pensó en la posibilidad de que se transformaría nuevamente, pues intuyo que eso había pasado. Pero para su suerte su cola al parecer no tenía ganas de aquello, ni siquiera la podía mover por más que lo intentaba. Se dio la vuelta con pesadez, mirando nuevamente directamente a la luna; nada paso…agradeció internamente a los dioses de ese universo.

Observo que se encontraba cubierto por muchas hojas de gran tamaño. Se sentía cómodo. Cuando estaba por cerrar su ojo, sintió el ki de Kalifula acercarse; posteriormente la vio acercársele. Su ojo ya se había recuperado y pudo observar que Kalifula se veía completamente diferente.

Su cabello era menos corto que el del super saiyan 3, pero ligeramente más largo que como usualmente lo tenía en su forma base, además de que le parecía verlo más oscuro y brillante. Su mirada aunque casi igual de afilada, tenía las pestañas más remarcadas, y sus ojos estaban rodeados por un color rojo, cómo maquillaje. Sus ojos eran de color miel o algo similar. Sus brazos tenían la mitad de un protector negro y la parte de arriba un pelaje rojizo. Gohan se ruborizo al ver los pechos de Kalifula, ligeramente más grandes y casi al descubierto, siendo visible toda la parte de arriba, y nomas recubiertos hasta los pezones por aquel pelaje rojo. En cuanto a lo demás todo era lo mismo.

Kalifula se sintió algo apenada por la mirada que sostenía Gohan sobre ella, pero no decía nada pues quería que la viera sin interrupciones; se sentía de cierta forma deseada, y eso la emocionaba.

Gohan le pidió que se acercara, quería preguntarle sobre lo sucedido. Kalifula atendió el llamado y se hinco aun lado de él-.

Perdiste el control, eres un tonto, descuidado –regañaba sin tanto enfado en realidad, la saiyan-.

Lo siento, ¿Y dónde están Kyabe y Kale? –Pues no sentía sus kis-.

Ellos están bien, muy bien diría yo –sonrío ampliamente, dejando embobado a Gohan por unos segundos-.

Ya. ¿Kalifula que sucedió contigo?, te vez muy –hermosa quería decirle, pero algo se lo negaba, era muy vergonzoso decirle eso de repente-., muy poderosa…y linda –agrego en voz baja-.

Ah, ha, ha, ha –carcajeo sin medirse, luego se tapó la boca-. Gracias, por ambas cosas. Mientras estuviste transformado en esa cosa, nos estabas dando una paliza. Tu poder aumento monstruosamente. Ni siquiera Kale pudo detenerte, y eso ya es decir mucho –Gohan estaba sorprendido, pero si lo pensaba no era tan alocado aquello, el poder de ozaru multiplicaba la energía base del saiyan por diez, y el al estar su forma Definitiva/Mística, debió ser enorme el aumento de poder-. Casi nos matas…idiota, estaba muy asustada y furiosa. Pero al parecer alcance un nuevo nivel. El entrenamiento dio sus frutos.

-Cuando termino de hablar, Gohan iba a tomar la palabra, pero Kalifula se le adelanto, dándole un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios, dejándolo extasiado. Se puso de pie y le dijo que iría a dormir, la noche ya había sido demasiado agitada para ella. Aunque aquello era mentiras. En realidad hubiera querido besarlo en los labios, pero se arrepintió a ultimo segundo, y ya estaba muerta de vergüenza. Su transformación se fue mientras se alejaba de Gohan.

Gohan se tocó los labios ligeramente, y su cola pareció cobrar nuevamente vida-.

¡Ay no! –grito en voz baja para si mismo-.

-Kale y Kyabe fueron los primeros en sentir los rayos del sol sobre sus cuerpos.

Kyabe miro que se encontraban en un cráter, recordando que debió ser donde impactaron tras el golpe de Gohan. Después miro como Kale le sostenía la mano; cosa que lo sonrojo muchísimo. Kale al sentir los movimientos de su acompañante, volteo para poder verlo. Mirando la boba cara de espanto que parecía tener Kyabe, comenzó a reír, relajándolo un poco. Luego miro que ella aún tenía la mano de él sujetándola, y se bochorno muchísimo, pero no lo soltó.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio, mirándose tontamente, ambos se pusieron de pie, se soltaron de las manos y levitaron para ir con Kalifula y Gohan. Pero cada vez que se miraban se sonreían animadamente uno al otro.

Kalifula estaba dormida, ahora con su top rosado de costumbre. Kale intento despertarla pero no pudo; le dijo a Kyabe de su fracaso y fueron a ver si Gohan ya estaba despierto.

Gohan también estaba dormido, pero Kyabe no tuvo problemas para que reaccionara. Gohan le pidió a Kale que se alejara un momento pues debía ponerse su ropa adecuadamente (no le dijo que estaba completamente desnudo, para no causarle molestias). Ella hizo caso y se fue a con Kalifula mejor. Kyabe se incomodó un poco al ver a Gohan desnudo, pero luego lo cuestiono por aquello. Después de explicarse, utilizo su ki, al igual que su maestro Picoro para ponerse nuevas ropas. Pues las capsulas donde tenía más ropas estaban en el lugar donde descansaban, y Kale y Kalifula estaban ahí, ir así sería muy vergonzoso para él.

Ya estando listo, ambos fueron con las saiyans. Platicaron un buen rato de lo sucedido en la noche, mientras desayunaban amenamente. Luego Kalifula les mostros su nueva trasformación. Dejando sorprendidos a todos, hasta a Gohan pues ahora la podía apreciar mejor y medir su poder. Decidieron llamarla simplemente super saiyan 4, pues su parecido con el tres era considerable (por el cabello largo tal vez) pero era obvio que le superaba en poder.

Mientras ellos seguían su día, algo en el espacio se acercaba lentamente hacia el planeta.

Kalifula golpeo a Gohan en el abdomen, luego con ambos brazos alzados y sus manos en puño lo lanzo contra el suelo, al impactarlo por la espalda. Una ráfaga de ki le dio de lleno en la espalda. Se puso de pies algo dolido y arremetió contra Kalifula, quien bloqueo el primer golpe, pero un punta pie se enterró en la boca de su estómago, perdiendo la capacidad para respirar momentáneamente. Gohan lanzo otro golpe, pero la imagen de Kalifula fue desapareciendo lentamente, mientras su puño aun la atravesaba. Kalifula apareció e intento patearlo pero sucedió lo mismo que había realizado ella. Así estuvieron esquivando sus ataques un instante, hasta que ambos colisionaron con sus antebrazos, casi con los codos; provocando que el suelo se expandiera debajo de ellos.

Kale no dejaba respirar a Kyabe, quien eludía sus energías de ki. Kyabe elevo su poder y golpeo en los antebrazos a Kale, quien soltó una risa para provocarlo. Kyabe apretó los dientes, y lanzo un Kame-Hame-Ha instantáneo, que dio de lleno en la Berserk. El ataque apenas y la movió. Fue noqueado con un potente puñetazo en el pecho. Kale lo tomo en brazos y ambos bajaron. Luego Kale volvió a su forma base, con Kyabe aun en brazos-.

Perdón Kyabe, pero así irás mejorando más…eso dice el maestro Gohan –decía mientras observaba la pelea de su hermana con él-.

-Gohan bloqueo la patada y golpe simultáneos que Kalifula le intento conectar. Luego la tomo de ambas extremidades y la lanzo incrementando su ki de manera férrea, contra el suelo. Levantando escombros por todos lados. Kalifula había perdida la forma del super saiyan 4, y respiraba con dificultad.

Gohan descendía hasta donde ella y le ofreció la mano para que se pusiera de pie. Ella la tomo y ambos se sonrieron. Luego fueron hasta donde Kale, aunque no se percataron de que seguían tomados de la mano; Kale se rió para si misma al verlos venir así y ellos ni en cuenta.

Cuando Kyabe se recuperó, fueron a comer. Todo estaba tan tranquilo como siempre, pero una energía los alarmo repentinamente. ¡Un ki maligno! Dijo Gohan. Todos miraban hacia el cielo en busca del perteneciente de dicha energía-.

¡No puede ser! –Kalifula miro a Gohan, pues nunca lo había visto tan preocupado desde el torneo de poder-.

¿Lo conoces Gohan? –cuestiono sin dejar de mirar a aquel sujeto robusto-.

Sí…es un mal nacido. Es un saiyan proveniente de mi universo. Se suponía que debía estar muerto –los dientes de Gohan se apretaban férreamente, sin dejar de verlo-. ¡Broly!

-El saiyan legendario estaba frente a los únicos cuatro saiyans del planeta. Su musculatura, sus ojos blancos, su cabello verde, su ki monstruoso-.

¿Yo muerto? No me hagas reír. Es verdad que me derrotaron, y sufrí graves heridas en el sol, pero nada mortal. Me fui a los rincones del universo para aumentar mis poderes y vengarme algún día. Al estar viajando conocí muchas cosas. Supe de un "torneo de poder", aunque desee estar ahí era obvio que no podía, pero observe los acontecimientos. Ki de los dioses. Yo les enseñare que es un dios.

Entiendo lo que dices, más no comprendo cómo fueron pasando las cosas, e igual ¡¿Qué demonios haces en este universo, mal nacido?! –A Gohan lo único que le importaba era que se fuera de ese lugar. Broly, podría matar a los demás. Pues sabía que su fuerza no conocía limites-.

Ha, ha, ha, ha…hijo de Kakarotto, no sé cómo rayos llegue aquí, y de saberlo que importa si te lo explico o no ¿Cambiaría algo el que lo supieras? –Gohan resoplo por algo tan cierto-.

-Gohan miro que Kyabe, Kale y Kalifula estaban preparados para la batalla-.

"Somos 4 y además sobrepasamos muchos poderes, incluso yo soy un dios, como mi padre y Vegeta, debería ser fácil derrotarlo, pero siento una gran presión proveniente de él; además dijo que presencio el torneo, y se mofa del ki de los dioses –los ojos de Gohan se ensancharon-. "¡Con un demonio! Posiblemente puede ascender a esa etapa o aún ir más allá, con él nunca se sabe" Kalifula quiere que te vayas de aquí y te lleves a todos.

Estás muy equivocado si crees que yo o alguno de nosotros te abandonaremos, vamos a darle su merecido a ese animal –Kalifula sujeto su puño con su mano y trono sus dedos-.

Ah, ahí estás –Broly miro a las dos mujeres saiyans-. Acabare con ustedes moscas.

-Tanto Broly como los cuatro guerreros se lanzaron al ataque. Kyabe en super saiyan dos, Kale en la forma anterior a la Berserk y Kalifula en fase 3. Kyabe fue eludido, y Broly bloqueo el ataque de Kale. Kalifula lo golpeo en el rostro, pero Broly permaneció impasible, y sonrió sombríamente. Kalifula al ver esa sonrisa retrocedió inmediatamente.

Gohan llego de último pero se llevó a Broly consigo, luego lo soltó y le conecto una patada en la cara, que lo mando a volar algunos metros, Gohan lo siguió a súper velocidad y le conecto cinco puñetazos consecutivamente, hasta que lo lanzo al suelo.

Broly quito los escombros con su ki, y se alzó hasta quedar frente a Gohan-.

Vaya, parece que has mejorado. La última vez resultaste ser una insignificante basura –lo miro con malicia-.

Cállate. He mejorado mucho desde entonces, ya no soy ese idiota tan compasivo, te matare de una vez por todas –las palabras de Gohan estaban llenas de ira, al igual que su mirada-.

¡¿Qué vas a matarme!? Ha, ha, ha, ha. Yo acabaré contigo, y de paso me llevare a mi hija conmigo

¿Tu hija? –el cerebro de Gohan hizo una conexión-. Kale ¿Es tu hija? –Pregunto con asombro-.

Así es.

-Broly no necesitaba darle más explicaciones a su rival. Lanzo potentes golpes, que eran bloqueados por Gohan y quien contraatacaba cada que podía.

Los demás saiyans estaban expectantes de la pelea que daba su maestro contra ese tal Broly. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro Broly expulso demasiado poder, mandándolos a volar.

Gohan se cubrió los ojos, al sentir la ráfaga de viento. Ese maldito estaba incrementando sus poderes nuevamente. Pidió a todos que usaran todo su poder para pelear juntos, su enemigo tenía que ser detenido en estos mismos instantes.

Kyabe ascendió al ssj3, Kale a su modo Berserk con su máximo poder, y Kalifula al ssj4. Gohan elevo su poder hasta ser golpeado por aquel rayo blanco, y continuo elevándolo hasta el tope.

Los cuatro atacaron a Broly, quien apenas podía defenderse. Pero cada vez que lo dañaban el solamente reía; era un maldito sádico disfrutando de los golpes que le propinaban los guerreros. Y en cada momento expulsaba ki nuevamente-.

Es hora de mostrarles mi verdadera fuerza. ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-El planeta parecía temer al poder de Broly, se estremecía tan violentamente como Gohan ya lo había hecho una vez, o inclusive más. Su cabello tomaba una tonalidad azulada como la de su padre al convertirse en dios azul, pero más oscuro. Aquello estremeció a Gohan-.

Kalifula, por favor váyanse de aquí. Él es un dios, va a matarlos.

¿Y tú qué? ¿No te matara a ti también? –preguntaba con molestia Kalifula, no quería abandonar a Gohan por ningún motivo-.

Ustedes no pueden sentir su ki. Los hará pedazos. Yo puedo hacerlo porque entrene con mi padre y el señor Vegeta. Además dé que también tengo ki divino.

-Kalifula no sabía aquello, ahora entendía porque en ocasiones no podía sentir el ki de Gohan. Así que se estuvo conteniendo todo este tiempo. Enrabietada giro su rostro para no verlo a los ojos. Tomo de la mano a Kyabe y Kale dispuesto a llevárselos; creía en Gohan a la vez que estaba sumamente molesta con él. Pero cuando acabara con Broly se las vería seriamente con ella, eso la hizo sonreír.

No obstante antes de poder irse, Broly hablo fuerte y claro-.

¿A dónde crees que vas hija?

-Kalifula no sabía si se referia a ella o a Kale. Los tres saiyans voltearon-.

Kale, cuando mate a tus amigos, nos largaremos de aquí.

-Broly parecía decir las cosas sin emociones o sentimientos. Kale estaba impactada. Kyabe y Kalifula podían asimilarlo de cierta forma, pues su estado Berserk parecía ser único, y era idéntico al estado anterior a Broly. Eso explicaba algunas cosas, aunque también pudiera ser casualidad, pero…

Kalifula hace muchos años encontró a una pequeña bebé en una nave saiyan. Nunca supo de dónde provenía. Mucho tiempo después al crecer junto a ella; ambas niñas se hicieron muy apegadas. Más sin embargo Kale en ocasiones demostraba unos poderes imposibles de creer, no obstante eran tan repentinos y fugaces, que creían que eran milagros que sucedían eventualmente. Por supuesto que Kalifula nunca se tragaría semejante basura; estaba convencida de que Kale ocultaba algo. Y fue hasta un tiempo después que pudo comprobar sus sospechas. Gracias al arribo del torneo del poder-.

No te explicare detalladamente como naciste y porque terminaste en otro universo, pero después de mi derrota, procree con cierta mujer; sin embargo –su sonrisa se torció ampliamente, mostrando una aberrante mueca-, tuve que matarla con mis propias manos. Ella temía mi poder, después de dar a luz, hizo todo lo posible por mantenerte con vida; alejarte de mí, del "monstruo".

-Kale estaba en shock, era demasiado repentino, ni siquiera podía estar segura de si aquel sujeto le decía la verdad. Pero dado que no conocía sus orígenes reales, era muy probable que fuera verdad-.

¿Tú puedes ir más allá de esa transformación mediocre, no es así? Se como yo "un saiyan legendario" y no tendrás el mismo destino que tu desafortunada madre.

-Kale sentía su corazón perturbado, no tenía ningún recuerdo que no fuera la vida que vivió junto a Kalifula y todas las aventuras que vivieron juntas hasta el día de hoy. Su mente le decía que no creyera en las palabras de ese tipo, pero algo en su ser, algo muy profundo le decía que era verdad; ella era diferente, una saiyan única en el universo 6, venida de algún lugar desconocido por todos-.

¡Ha! –Grito con desesperación, pues era una mujer muy sensible, y no aguantaba la pena que comenzaba a sentir, todo era tan confuso e irrealista-.

-Kale ascendió a su forma Berserk, y se dispuso a atacar a Broly. Más sin embargo éste solamente la retuvo con una mano. Kale se vio sorprendida, pero decidió lanzar otro puñetazo, el cual Broly sostuvo con la otra mano; luego le sonrió perversamente. Y la golpeo en la cara. Kale se recuperó y embistió a Broly, llevándolo pocos metros atrás, antes de ser impactada en la espalda y caer al suelo. Elevo su ki provocando una ligera explosión y volvió al ataque. Sus embates eran nada para Broly, que al menos veía de forma divertida que su hija iba aumentando sus poderes al igual que él; sin embargo se percató de un pequeño defecto. Parecía que ella se cansaba muy pronto… "genes de esa inmunda". La tomo del cuello y comenzó a presionarlo fuertemente, impidiendo que respirara. Con sus rodillas intentaba hacer que la soltara, pero era inútil. Presa de la desesperación comenzó a gritar y patalear en busca de salvar su vida. Broly parecía que no pararía-.

"Saliste defectuosa después de todo" No tuvo sentido venir a buscarte, voy a matarte y matare luego a tus amigos.

-Kale enfureció pero aun así no podía librarse del agarre de Broly, quien aumento la presión.

Gohan elevo rápidamente su ki y fue en su auxilio, seguido de Kyabe y Kalifula.

Broly soltó a Kale al sentir el puñetazo de Gohan dándole de lleno en el rostro. Kyabe atrapo a Kale, mirando como volvía a su estado base, inconsciente. Kalifula ordeno a Kyabe que se la llevara lejos; él sin rechistar obedeció y salió disparado en busca de algún lugar donde refugiarse.

Gohan comenzó a elevar su ki una vez más. Una imponente presión lo rodeo y luego exploto; no cambio su físico pero sus poderes rivalizaban con los de Broly. Kalifula ya no era capaz de sentir el poder de ninguno, descendió comprendiendo que no podría hacer algo al respecto. Pero permanecería cerca por cualquier cosa, para ayudar a Gohan en caso de ser necesario-.

Tienes que derrotarlo Gohan –dijo en voz baja, mientras esperaba paciente a que la pelea entre saiyans dioses comenzara-.

-El primer impacto tiro a Kalifula al suelo, dejándola aterrada. Kyabe protegió a Kale de algunas piedras que se desprendieron de la montaña tras ellos, debido a la explosión de hace un momento.

Los golpes que intercambiaban ambos guerreros eran sumamente poderosos. El viento alrededor empezó a tomar forma de tornados, que levantaban sin piedad cualquier cosa que se atravesaba en su camino. El cielo se oscureció, y cientos de rayos caían sobre toda la superficie del planeta.

Gohan enterró su puño en el abdomen de Broly, y lo despidió con una patada en la cara. Broly observo que se acercaba y lo intercepto con ambas palmas. Quedando ambos forcejeando. Broly gano terreno e impacto con un rodillazo en la barbilla de Gohan, quien se mantuvo suspendido unos segundos en el aire, después sintió como lo sujetaban por detrás y le propinaban cabezazos en la columna. Apretó sus dientes cansado de ser castigado de esa manera y expulso ki de golpe, alejando a Broly, que lo veía con satisfacción. Una vez más intercambiaron golpes.

Kalifula miraba con mucho temor la pelea de ambos saiyans, rogando porque Gohan fuera el ganador. Mantenía sus manos en el pecho, no debía perder la esperanza. Un sonido cercano la aterro, una parte del planeta exploto a su derecha, escupiendo lava ferozmente. Kalifula se alejó de ese lugar sin perder de vista a Gohan.

Gohan lanzo un Kame-Hame-Ha, contra un Omega Blaster de su adversario. Ambos poderes se anularon provocando una fuerte explosión, que borro gran parte de la vida del planeta.

Broly y Gohan no cedían en sus ataques. Pero Broly iba ganando terreno a medida que la lucha continuaba. Gohan se percató de eso, y decidió que terminaría todo con un último ataque.

Puso sus manos cruzadas en su frente apuntando hacia Broly, y empezó a canalizar ahí su energía.

Broly se alejó y cargo un Omega Blaster más potente-.

¡Masenko! –Grito con todas sus fuerzas Gohan-.

-Un poderoso rayo amarillo salió disparado hacia Broly, quien se apresuró a lanzar su Omega Blaster. Cuando las energías colisionaron, el Masenko de Gohan destruyo el Omega Blaster de Broly, continuando con su cometido. Broly quedo impactado y se resguardo convocando un escudo de energía. El Masenko golpeo dicha energía y lucho para penetrarla. Gohan al ver que su poder no podía, elevo sus poderes, debía sobrepasarlos, aún si le costaba la vida. Tenía que dar hasta la última gota de poder de todas sus células para acabar con ese infeliz, y proteger al universo; a sus antiguos amigos, a su ex-esposa e hija, que se encontraban en la tierra, y a los nuevos que estaban ahí, y por sobretodo proteger a Kalifula, la saiyan que despertó en si al verdadero Gohan-.

¡Ha!

-Ella no lo abandonaría, lucharía a su lado, era el saiyan que le robo poco a poco el corazón; el único que llego a crear en ella más que simple asombro e ilusiones. Ahora sabía que lo quería y no quería verlo morir, y si lo iba a hacer, ella se iría junto a él. Ella lo miro y le sonrió, con orgullo y con mucha decisión.

Gohan llevo sus poderes más allá de sus límites al igual que Kalifula. Del cuerpo de Gohan se desprendían rayos de manera aleatoria que azotaban el suelo y atravesaban las nubes. Su poder junto al de Kalifula fue rompiendo poco a poco la barrera de Broly, quien no podía creerlo. Su defensa termino cediendo y fue hecha pedazos, siendo impactado con todo el poder de ambos saiyans.

Una explosión sin precedentes los envolvió a ambos, y a casi más de la mitad del planeta.

Kyabe uso todo su poder para protegerse con su ki, y proteger a Kale aun inconsciente, luego fueron consumidos por la luz blanca que seguía su recorrido.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad. Kyabe había logrado su cometido, pero estaba sangrando de los brazos y la frente, probablemente residuos que lo impactaron después de la explosión. Pero Kale estaba casi intacta, más allá de raspones y demás heridas superficiales se encontraba muy bien. No soportando más por el esfuerzo realizado se desmayó.

Gohan y Kalifula estaban maltrechos sentados uno frente al otro en un gran cráter, rodeados de lava. Se sonreían con felicidad, pues no podían sentir el ki de Broly por ningún lado. Gohan se puso de pie y ayudo a Kalifula a que lo hiciera. Tomados de la mano comenzaron a levitar para salir de ese lugar hirviente. Tocaron tierra alejados del cráter y soltaron un suspiro, dándose cuenta del deplorable estado en la que se encontraba la estrella.

Gohan estaba realmente agotado. Miro a Kalifula y le dijo que fueran por Kyabe y Kale para luego de que descansara pudieran irse a otro planeta; haciendo mención de que con su ki divino podría estar en el espacio mientras mantuviera la transformación…eso le había dicho Whis en algún momento.

La sangre se les helo a ambos al sentir el ki de Broly resurgir. Estaba dañado y sumamente molesto, las venas de su frente se le saltaban a tal grado que parecería que en cualquier momento explotarían. De sus manos empuñadas no dejaba de escurrir sangre, sus ropas estaban totalmente desechas, y todo su cuerpo tenía heridas abiertas que lo hacían ver extremadamente diabólico. La sangre cubría su desnudes.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, furioso a más no poder. Dio un grito lleno de rabia que espanto a los saiyans. Su poder volvía a aumentar, aunque no demasiado, sin embargo al estar ellos tan agotados ya no eran rivales para él. Gohan le decía a Kalifula que huyera lo más rápido posible, pero ella se negaba a dejarlo.

Broly se fue acercando lentamente hacia ellos desde las alturas, dejando un rastro de sangre por donde pasaba.

Al estar a escasos centímetros de ambos, Gohan empujo a Kalifula y le ordeno con todas sus fuerzas que se marchara; ella apretó los labios y comenzó a levitar. Ciertamente apenas podía hacerlo, su vuelo era torpe e inestable, por no decir que ridículamente lento.

Gohan se giró para ver a aquel monstruo rojo y confrontarlo una vez más. Quiso elevar su ki una vez más, pero su cuerpo no respondía, su cuerpo no quería darle más energías, se estaba protegiendo a si mismo aun en contra de sus deseos de pelear. Gohan maldijo a su sistema de supervivencia, pues sabía que el cuerpo siempre tenía energías pero cuando se trataba de protegerse para mantenerse con vida no las cedería nunca para otras funciones-.

Aquí estoy Broly, terminemos nuestra pelea de una vez –reto Gohan al saiyan legendario-.

-Broly alzo la mano mostrándole la palma, al híbrido; Gohan no veía más que sangre escurrir de ella. Una esfera pequeña de ki se comenzó a formar. Segundos después la disparo contra él, pero Gohan la esquivo como pudo, sin embargo su cuerpo resintió el movimiento, provocándose un intenso dolor. Broly comenzó a patear a Gohan que se encontraba tendido en el suelo; el saiyan intentaba no gritar para no alertar a Kalifula, pero su cuerpo lo traiciono una vez más.

Kalifula al escuchar tan aberrante grito se detuvo en seco y se giró, únicamente para ver como Gohan era torturado por aquella bestia-.

¡Gohan, no! ¡Ponte de pie, eres el guerrero más poderoso de todos! –sus ojos estaban cristalizados, no soportaba verlo sufriendo de esa manera, y ya no había algo que ella pudiera hacer. Sus energías se agotaron y cayó abruptamente al suelo-. Gohan levántate –le suplicaba mientras arrastrándose intentaba acercarse a él-.

-Broly sonrió, daría el golpe final, pero una pequeña ráfaga insignificante de ki lo golpeo en el hombro, y estando él tan débil sintió molestia por aquello. Kalifula estaba arrodillada, jadeando, con unas ganas inmensas de vomitar, pero mirando con coraje a Broly. Uso la energía más allá de sus propios límites impuestos por su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo flaqueo al instante, teniendo algunos espasmos, sus ojos se desorbitaron y la mirada se volvió borrosa. Broly la miro con mofa y le lanzo la energía a ella.

La energía la lanzo unos metros, y el cuerpo de la saiyan comenzó a convulsionarse hasta quedarse quieto-.

¿Qué acabas de hacer maldito estúpido? –Los ojos de Gohan se blanquearon completamente-.

-Se puso de pie, aun con el peso de la pierna que Broly mantenía en su espalda. Broly lo vio sorprendido. Un golpe en el rostro lo dejo retorciéndose de dolor. Gohan avanzo hacia Kalifula; al estar junto a ella la alzo, comprobando que aún seguía con vida. Eso lo alivio enormemente; su cola se movió involuntariamente y acaricio el rostro de la saiyan, Gohan sonrió ampliamente, al fin entendía aquello. La volvió a recostar y se giró nuevamente hacia Borly, quien ya se estaba recuperando.

Se detuvo a un par de metros de Broly. Su ki comenzó a elevarse enormemente, pero las heridas en su cuerpo se estaban abriendo y las que ya lo estaban comenzaron a salpicar sangre por todo el lugar-.

¡Ha! –Fue el grito más poderoso y extenso que jamás haya lanzado en su vida-.

-La oscuridad dada por las nubes se arremolinaba encima de él. Los tornados eran atraídos hacia su centro, embistiéndose unos con otros. Los rayos caían directamente a sus pies; una fuerte tormenta se desato súbitamente; la lava que ya se encontraba en la superficie comenzó a gorgorear, y algunos volcanes se activaron sin más.

Gohan no paraba de reunir ki, su cuerpo sea hacia pedazos a cada segundo, estaba tan envuelto en sangre como Broly.

Inesperadamente del ojo del remolino formado por las nubes un rayo gigante golpeo a Gohan, envolviéndolo completamente y ahogando su grito.

Broly quedo mudo al ver al guerrero que se hallaba frente a sus ojos.

Su mirada era dura como ninguna, de cabello crispado con un mechón, ambos de color blanco brillante, sus cejas eran del mismo tono, al igual que su cola, que se movía ondulantemente detrás de él. Su musculatura no creció mucho pero notaba un ligero cambio. Sus heridas y la sangre que lo envolvían habían desaparecido. Era como si un nuevo guerrero hubiera nacido dentro de aquel rayo…y así era; pues Gohan había superado todos los límites-.

Muere Broly.

-No pudo reaccionar a aquellas palabras tan serenas dichas por el Saiyan. Su cuerpo fue atravesado por el brazo del guerrero, luego sintió como lo retiraba y se lo atravesaba en cuatro ocasiones más. Su mirada no daba crédito a lo que sucedía. Su boca estaba abierta debido a la impresión. La sangre salía descontroladamente. Quiso gritar, pero al momento de mover sus labios, Gohan rompió por completo su mandíbula. Luego le rompió ambos brazos, estrujándoselos con sus manos. Golpeo las rodillas de Broly dislocándoselas y volteándoselas completamente, poniéndolo de "rodillas" ante él. Lo veía con superioridad. Veía a su rival hecho trizas, humillado; y él con una felicidad indescriptible, pues vengo la osadía de aquel individuo al atacar a la mujer que más quería.

Lo tomo con ambas manos de la cabeza, Broly ya estaba a punto de morir; pero eso no era suficiente para él. Con un grito lleno de furia…rompió el cuello de Broly, arrancándole la cabeza completamente. La observo un momento, y la lanzo junto al cuerpo que comenzaba a caer. Fulminándolo completamente con un Masenko que atravesó al planeta. No quedaron rastros de Broly, fue borrado completamente.

Gohan miro a Kalifula y la tomo rápidamente en brazos; desapareció y reapareció junto a los otros dos saiyans. A los tres los envolvió en su aura divina y salió disparado a una velocidad sin igual de la estrella que en cualquier momento haría explosión.

Paso un tiempo indefinido hasta que encontró otro planeta y se cercioro de que pudieran estar ahí sin problemas. Luego de estar cien por ciento seguro, se relajó y se desmayó junto a todos.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasa desde que llego a ese planeta, y comenzaba a despertar. Kalifula lo abrazaba con mucha alegría, y Kyabe y Kale los veían con una sonrisa.

Kalifula le recrimino un sinfín de cosas a Gohan pero luego continúo abrazándolo. Kyabe le hizo saber que había estado una semana desmayado. Y que temían porque estuviera en estado de coma. Por eso Kalifula estaba tan alegre en esos momentos, porque no fue el caso, y podía volver a verlo y hablar con él.

Gohan la abrazo fuertemente, dejándola muy sorprendida, pero feliz. Después la separo un poco para decirle que ya todo estaba bien. Les comento que mato a Broly. Kale no sabía que pensar al respecto sobre ese hombre. Pero Kalifula le dijo que no importaba pues él nunca la quiso y jamás pensó en ella para formar una familia. Que no valía la pena intentar descifrar cosas de aquel despreciable ser, y que mejor agradeciera por saber que tuvo una madre valiente que le otorgo un futuro a costa de su propia vida.

Kale quedo conmovida por las palabras de Kalifula y comenzó a llorar, siendo consolada por Kyabe. Kyabe se la llevo para darles espacio a Gohan y Kalifula, en lo que Kale recuperaba la compostura-.

¿Y ahora qué hacemos Gohan? –Kalifula estaba sentada encima de las piernas de Gohan, cosa que los tenía a ambos algo apenados-.

Lo que debemos hacer Kalifula –ella se quedó con un semblante pensativo por lo escuchado-. ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

-Era la confesión más malditamente inesperada que podría haberse imaginado nunca jamás. Y no es que ella no esperara alguna de alguien en algún momento, pues tenía sus fantasías también, pero aquello estaba lejos de cualquiera que pudiera haberse ya imaginado.

Totalmente roja por la confesión, volteo su rostro, pero sujetaba la ropa de Gohan con ambas manos, como si tuviera miedo de perderlo si lo soltaba. Gohan la veía esperando una respuesta; pero como ella no le decía algo, la abrazo apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de ella-.

¿Es que en realidad no quieres? –Pregunto relajadamente, respirándole en toda la espalda a la saiyan-.

-Escuchar esa voz tan grave pero suave la hacía estremecer, pero más por la cercanía que tenían en ese instante-.

Sí, sí quiero ser tu pareja…Gohan –sus manos comenzaron a temblar, giro su cuerpo, Gohan quito su cabeza de su espalda y la miro a los ojos-. ¿Y tú?

Sí, también lo deseo –Gohan se fue acercando al rostro de Kalifula, quien cerró los ojos por impulso-.

-Gohan también cerró los ojos, y junto sus labios con los de Kalifula, dándose así su primer beso como pareja. Ambos disfrutaban al dejar salir sus sentimientos con esa pequeña pero tan increíble muestra de amor y cariño. Los labios de ambos jugaban tiernamente con los del otro.

Mientras la recién pareja seguía en lo suyo, unos aparentemente más jóvenes saiyans los veían perplejos, con la boca abierta. No querían interrumpirlos pero tampoco pareciera que ellos fueran a detenerse en algún momento-.

¡Ujum!

-Kalifula se separó de Gohan inmediatamente, reconocía la voz de Kale sin importar la situación. Sumamente molesta se puso de pies y amenazó con golpearla si no le daba rápidamente una buena explicación por arruinar su momento tan íntimo-.

Hermana, tranquila. Queremos saber si Gohan quiere comer. Ha estado una semana inconsciente, tiene que recuperar bien sus energías.

-Kalifula apaciguo su ira y miro a Gohan, él simplemente asintió y le ayudo a ponerse de pies. Luego los cuatro se dirigieron a donde los anteriormente mencionados saiyans tenían una gran cantidad de frutas y algunos animales ya asados para que todos comieran a lo grande, en especial Gohan que estaba que se moría por engullir lo máximo posible de aquel banquete.

Al anochecer Kalifula se quedó a solas con Gohan. Kyabe y Kale ya estaban descansando-.

Oye Gohan, ahora sí quiero que me digas porque nos ocultaste el hecho de que podías alcanzar la fase de dios –se encontraba recargada en el pecho del hibrido, ambos sentados, mirando las estrellas-.

Bueno, en su entrenamiento poco hubiera servido. Según Whis para sentir el ki de los dioses o eres uno o entrenas en un lugar especial repleto de ese ki; así tu cuerpo se irá acostumbrando poco a poco a poder diferenciarlo. Fui mandado a dicho sitio junto a mi padre y Vegeta, fue realmente duro entrenar ahí, pero valió la pena –Gohan acariciaba la cabeza de Kalifula suavemente, enterrando sus dedos por el cabello sedoso de ella-.

¿Sabes? Cuando me transforme en super saiyan 4 me sentí increíble, y espero poder seguir entrenando mucho a tu lado, para que nuestras fuerzas sigan incrementándose –Gohan simplemente sonrió-. Gohan ¿Estar conmigo es realmente lo que quieres en estos momentos?

-Gohan la separo y la obligo a voltearse completamente, las piernas de Kalifula quedaron apuntando en dirección contraria a las de Gohan, la tenía lo más cercana a él-.

Sé porque lo dices. Yo ame a Videl en su momento, Kalifula. Y no es que no ame a mi hija, pero no puedo estar con otra mujer si no soy capaz de superar mi antigua relación…y eso ya lo hice hace meses. En serio me gustas, en serio quiero estar contigo y conocerte; no le temo a lo que pueda venir, ni pienso arrepentirme en caso de que lo nuestro no funcionara, puedo sonar muy estúpido en estos momentos, pero es lo que siento, nada más.

-Kalifula no necesitaba escuchar más; su corazón estaba tranquilo con ello. Acorto la distancia con su saiyan y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. Gohan la enrosco de la cintura con su cola, bajando el cuerpo de ambos lentamente, hasta quedar acostados, ella encima de él.

Separaron sus rostros luego de unos minutos y se dieron las buenas noches.

El tiempo siguió su curso. Gohan, Kalifula, Kyabe y Kale continuaron sus entrenamientos y en ocasiones Gohan visitaba los planetas cercanos para ver si podían ir a ver sus paisajes, tanto su novia como sus amigos.

Su vida siguió un curso tranquilo. Encontrando después de mucho tiempo, aproximadamente dos años, una civilización de pequeñas criaturas que vivían en agujeros, dentro de construcciones a la intemperie. Los cuatro decidieron quedarse a vivir en ese planeta junto a las pequeñas criaturas, que resultaron ser muy amables; aunque aún no podían comunicarse del todo con ellas.

Pocos días después de construir sus hogares, Kale y Kyabe les hicieron saber de su relación. Kalifula ya lo intuía, no era tonta; pero Gohan se sorprendió gratamente al escucharlo, tanto que alzo en brazos a Kyabe, casi como si fuera su hijo pequeño. Kale se sonrojo a más no poder por las constantes palabras subidas de tono que le decía su hermana.

Luego de aquello las cosas iban de manera tranquila para las dos parejas y los habitantes de ese pequeño pero agradable planeta.

Los poderes de Gohan aumentaban con cada sesión de combate, y así sucedía con los demás.

Hasta que un día, fueron visitados por Daishinkan.

Gohan creyó que algún tipo de amenaza se podría estar presentando, como para que alguien tan poderoso e importante se presentara ante ellos de manera inesperada-.

Relájate guerrero del universo 6 –Gohan lo miro incrédulo-. Ah, no te lo dije, cierto. El universo donde residen es el número seis. El creador Zeno simplemente creo otros universos homólogos a las versiones que quedaron sin universo hermano. Ustedes siempre han estado en el universo seis, donde pertenecían –refiriéndose a los otros tres saiyans-. Únicamente que sus habitantes son diferentes. Bueno a lo que vine. En tres semanas se llevara a cabo un nuevo torneo de poder, con la diferencia de que no está en juego la destrucción de ningún universo.

Perdón gran sacerdote, ¿Pero porque se tomó la molestia de venir hasta con nosotros? –Kyabe espero una respuesta para calmar su inquietud-.

Goku me pidió que le avisara a su hijo, para que participara. Bueno eso es todo, en tres semanas vendré por ustedes y los demás guerreros invitados; adiós.

-Daishinkan se esfumo. Los cuatro saiyans se miraron consternados, pero luego sus rostros se llenaron de emoción; era una nueva oportunidad para combatir con poderosos guerreros y sin ningún peligro aparente. Ese dios creador era muy caprichoso, pensó Gohan para si mismo.

Las tres semanas se fueron volando.

La noche previa a la partida, Gohan estaba con Kalifula en su casa, ambos acostados mirándose a los ojos. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero siempre pareciera que sí.

Se acercaron para poder besarse apasionadamente, lento y suave. Gohan acariciaba la espalda de su amante, de abajo hacia arriba y volvía a bajar, lenta y sensualmente. Kalifula recorría el torso de su pareja, acrecentando la excitación del hibrido. Gohan continúo acariciándola, pero esta vez comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta las nalgas de ella; retirando momentáneamente su pantalón y bragas para poder frotarlas mejor, quedando ambas atrapadas entre la piel y la ropa.

Kalifula gemía aun con los labios de Gohan atrapados por los suyos. Pasó sus manos a la espalda de él y empezó a acariciarlo, luego llevo una de sus manos al bulto de su saiyan, y comenzó a frotarlo.

Gohan mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de Kalifula, dejando escapar unos gemidos de placer; estaba disfrutando el masaje que le daban las manos de su pareja. Gohan retiro sus manos del lugar que acariciaba, y retiro el top de Kalifula, dejando sus senos libres. Paso de sus labios a su cuello, besándolo apasionadamente, provocando que Kalifula se encorvara por el placer que estaba recibiendo. Las manos de Gohan comenzaron a acariciar el pecho de Kalifula, provocandole un endurecimiento en sus pezones casi al instante.

Gohan bajo hasta poder lamer las tetillas; haciendo que Kalifula lo tomara de la cabeza y lo hundiera un poco contra su pecho, quería sentir más esa sensación tan excitante. Con su mano libre, comenzó a masturbarse ella misma, aumentando exponencialmente su lujuria.

Gohan no paraba de chupar y morder las tetillas y los senos enteros. Paso sus manos por el abdomen de ella, acariciándolo suavemente, luego recorrió sus piernas, quitandole el pantalón a ella de un tirón. Se separó de ella, observando cómo se complacía a si misma, al tiempo que ella le pedía que se diera prisa e hiciera algo más. Gohan le quito las bragas, y acompañando a esa mano juguetona, introdujo su lengua en lo más íntimo de la saiyan, quien grito en éxtasis, pidiéndole que no se detuviera.

Sus caderas estaban en llamas, mientras sentía como Gohan devorada su flor. Agarro los cabellos crispados de su amante y comenzó a moverse un tanto descontrolada. Gohan se separó de ella, y se quitó el pantalón, dejando a la vista su endurecido pene.

Kalifula estaba sonrojada, y ya esperaba lo siguiente. Gohan la penetro. Y ambos dieron un pequeño grito lleno de placer.

Se movían coordinadamente, se abrazaban y acariciaban por todos los lugares que les fuera posible; Gohan se encontraba encima de ella, mientras la embestía sin parar.

Kalifula le enterraba las uñas y le mordía el cuello, mientras gritaba su nombre y le pedía más fuerza y velocidad. Tanto fue su exigencia que aumento su ki exponencialmente pasando a la fase cuatro del super saiyan. Gohan sonrió orgulloso, y aumento su ki de manera brutal…haciéndola tener un orgasmo repentinamente.

Kalifula empujo a Gohan y se sentó encima de él, acomodando el miembro de éste en su entrada, comenzando a darse placer nuevamente. La casa entera temblaba con los empujes que daba Kalifula sobre su amado.

La noche siguió; y los dos amantes parecían nunca querer terminar aquel ritual de amor y carnalidad. Ambos terminaron exhaustos a altas horas de la madrugada; pero sumamente felices.

Era bueno que su casa se encontrara en un lugar muy lejano a todos. Así nadie era molestado por su acto tan elevado de acción.

Al salir el sol, Daishinkan apareció fuera de la casa de los guerreros saiyans. Ellos salieron muy somnolientos, pero conscientes de que ya se tenían que ir. Fueron por Kyabe y Kale quienes se veían muy descansados.

Gohan, pregunto cuanto tiempo tenían de sobra para que comenzara el torneo, a lo que Daishinkan contesto que una hora, pero debían irse pronto pues no debía permanecer mucho tiempo alejado de los creadores Zenos. Todos se sujetaron a Daishinkan, antes de desaparecer, unas criaturitas del planeta le dieron a Gohan y los demás guerreros muchos ánimos; luego desaparecieron junto al sacerdote.

El lugar era enorme. Era todo un estadio con una plataforma en el centro. Los creadores Zenos invitaron a cientos de especies a presenciar los combates como a cientos de luchadores a participar en las contiendas.

Gohan sintió kis familiares. Eran su padre y Vegeta, junto al señor Picoro. Tomó la mano de Kalifula y la llevo con él junto a ellos-.

¡Papá! ¡Señor Picoro! ¡Vegeta! –mencionaba el nombre de cada uno con mucho entusiasmo. Kalifula estaba serena a su lado-. Ella es mi esposa, bueno no tuvimos boda; cree que es una cosa ridícula, pero vivimos juntos y eso es suficiente.

-Vegeta lo miro sorprendido, nunca creyó que el mocoso se juntaría a una saiyan de sangre pura; sonrió para si mismo. Goku abrazo a su hijo para felicitarlo, y le dijo que estaba muy orgulloso de él, además de cuestionarle si participaría en el torneo; al escuchar que "sí" de la boca de su hijo, casi salta de la emoción, deseaba ver que tan poderoso era ahora. Picoro coloco una mano en el hombro de su "hijo", y le dijo "estoy muy feliz de verte muchacho, y mucho gusto Kalifula". Los demás apenados se disculparon y se presentaron formalmente. La saiyan les dijo par de idiotas y le menciono a Gohan que iría con su hermana, no sin antes despedirse con un beso en los labios-.

Tiene su carácter, sabandija –escupió Vegeta, cruzado de brazos-.

Sí –Gohan se sonrojo ligeramente-, es algo que me gusta de ella.

¡Ha! Pues claro, a los saiyans nos gustan las mujeres con carácter fuerte –casi se lo gritaba, pues para él era lo más obvio de la existencia saiyan-.

Creo que Vegeta tiene razón, si no pregúntale a tu madre cómo se puso la noche que le dije que te fuiste del universo, ha, ha, ha, ha –se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo al recordar dicha situación-.

Hablando de ella padre, ¿Se encuentra por aquí? –Su padre negó con la cabeza-.

Ella no quiso venir, pues dice que solamente los barbaros como Vegeta y yo asistimos a lugares así.

Ah, por supuesto –su madre nunca cambiaría, pero eso ya le daba igual-. Entonces los veo después. Hasta luego señor Picoro –Picoro se despidió agitando su mano únicamente-.

Tu hijo si que ha cambiado, Kakarotto. ¿Notaste su ki? –lo miraba de reojo-.

Sí, se ha vuelto increíblemente poderoso, ya quiero enfrentarlo –choco sus palmas lleno de emoción-.

Al único que tienes que enfrentar es a mí, insecto mal agradecido; nunca peleaste seriamente conmigo después del torneo del poder. Los entrenamientos no cuentan sabandija –y así siguió Vegeta echándole en cara a Kakarotto su maldita actitud de olvidadizo y falto de palabra-.

-Gohan iba regresando con Kalifula, cuando sintió otro ki conocido…-.

¡Trunks!/ ¡Maestro Gohan!

-Ambos híbridos se miraban con sorpresa, no esperaban para nada verse el uno al otro en ese sitio-.

¿Qué hace aquí maestro Gohan? –Pues Trunks recordaba que Gohan de la línea alternativa había abandonado el sendero de las peleas y convivía en paz con su familia-.

Es una larga historia Trunks, tal vez después tengamos tiempo para platicar, vengo a participar en el torneo.

-Trunks se emocionó mucho, su sonrisa lo delataba. Observo cuidadosamente a Gohan, era la figura exacta del Gohan de su línea de tiempo: maduro, poderoso, con una mirada llena de determinación, todo un guerrero…tal vez por eso lo llamo "Maestro Gohan" en lugar de simplemente Gohan al verlo pasar-.

Entonces lo veo después Maestro Gohan –Gohan se sintió raro pues sabía que él no era su maestro sino su igual de la línea alternativa; pero igual sonrió y se despidió de Trunks-.

Vi que te encontrarte con alguien conocido ¿Quién era? –Kalifula lo enredo del cuello con sus brazos, tocando el suelo con la punta de sus pies-.

Es un amigo de una línea de tiempo diferente a la nuestra; en esa línea un Gohan (era raro explicarlo) era su maestro, pero murió en batalla…al verme se emocionó mucho, creo que vio a su maestro en mí.

Puede que él haya sido muy fuerte también a pesar de su derrota; y al sentir tus poderes le trajo esos recuerdos.

Puede ser. Ven, vamos con los demás –se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron a donde Kyabe y Kale-.

-Pasada la hora, Daishinkan anuncio que los creadores Zenos harían una danza para dar inauguración con el torneo. Una vez más bailaron (algo sumamente ridículo), algo diferente a la vez pasada y dieron la bienvenida, siendo aplaudidos por algunos, otros con cara de horror, y unos sumamente indiferentes a dicho acto.

Daishinkan explicaría las reglas del torneo-.

Número uno: está permitido asesinar al oponente.

-Todos se perturbaron al escuchar eso-.

No se preocupen, los asesinados serán revividos al final del torneo por el creador del todo, sin excepciones.

-El murmullo no cesaba. Hasta que ambos Zenos dijeron que si alguien no estaban de acuerdo podía irse, o ser borrado ahí mismo por ellos. Aquello era aterrador y al saber que serían revividos, mejor se callaron de una buena vez-.

Numero dos: está permitido el uso de cualquier arma que deseen.

Tres: el límite de tiempo por combate es de diez minutos.

Les será imposible a los participantes salir del área de pelea pues un campo de fuerza creador por los creadores Zenos, protegerá a los espectadores de cualquier daño. Si alguien decide rendirse antes y es asesinado por el rival, el rival queda descalificado automáticamente y se le envía a su universo, línea temporal o se le elimina de la existencia, según lo vea conveniente el creador Zeno.

Número cuatro: –Daishinkan puso un semblante muy sombrío- Diviértanse, y que el ganador reclame su premio con ansias, !Las súper esferas del dragón!

Parece que no saben dar otra cosa –dijo Goku, mientras pensaba en mucha comida-.

Goku, no seas tonto, las esferas conceden cualquier deseo, así que lo que sea que estés pensando, lo puedes tener –le contesto Picoro-.

¡Ay! Es verdad Picoro, lo había olvidado –Picoro casi se va de lomo al escuchar semejante estupidez de parte de Goku-.

-Los enfrentamientos comenzaron. Muchos de ellos eran sumamente vistosos, otros algo desagradables, unos más crueles, y otros aburridísimos.

Poco a poco la cantidad de guerreros fue disminuyendo, pues la mayoría eran simples sabandijas (según Vegeta).

Goku y compañía no tuvieron problemas con sus primeros combates. Al igual que Gohan y sus amigos.

Kyabe saludo a Vegeta antes de su pelea, diciéndole que ahora era más fuerte y estaría orgulloso de él. Vegeta al verlo en super saiyan tres sonrió ligeramente, aunque esperaba más de él.

Trunks de la línea alternativa, paso sin dificultados, y se sorprendió al ver al señor Goku, y su padre de la línea alterna. Ya que no miro sus combates, pues se encontraba en los camerinos individuales de los que disponía cada peleador, donde serían llamados personalmente por un asistente, cuando llegara su turno. Él estuvo meditando todo el tiempo hasta que lo llamaron.

Los combates fueron siendo cada vez más vistosos pues los luchadores más poderosos iban sobresaliendo rápidamente.

Los saiyans en ningún momento mostraron sus verdaderos poderes a tope. Se estaban reservando para el final.

Las peleas de Freezer, que Goku se sorprendió al verlo en el torneo, fueron de las más sádicas, sintiendo mucha pena por los rivales que le tocaban al demonio del frío. Trunks aunque sentía rabia se controlaba, y Gohan solamente lo veía con la mirada seria.

Poco a poco se aproximaron a las batallas finales.

El siguiente combate sería de Trunks vs Kyabe-.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kyabe, del extinto planeta salad –se presentó formalmente ante su rival-.

Por supuesto –Trunks tenía modales, ante combatientes así de educados-. Mi nombre es Trunks Brief, del ahora extinto planeta tierra de la línea temporal.

¡Comiencen!

Ambos saiyans se transformaron en súper saiyans, y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes. La pelea era muy pareja.

Kyabe se agacho para esquivar un puñetazo de Trunks y con ambas manos colocadas en el pecho del mencionado, lo lanzo contra el campo de fuerza con dos esferas de ki. Trunk abrió los ojos después del impacto y se dirigió velozmente sobre Kyabe.

Desenfundo su espada y trato de cortarlo, pero Kyabe fue más rápido. Los cortes que realizaba Trunks fallaban completamente. Kyabe sostuvo con ambas manos el arma, y con un grito de furia la rompió por la mitad. Trunks se deshizo de dicho objeto y golpeo rápidamente a Kyabe en el rostro, luego le dio otros tres golpes iguales. Kyabe se recuperó y con un punta pie alejo a Trunks.

Ambos se vieron con entusiasmo. Y pasaron a la fase dos. Al parecer estaban calentando. Su pelea se volvió más intensa. La gente estaba que no se lo creía.

Kyabe lanzo bolas de energía que interceptaron el vuelo de Trunks, teniendo éste que bloquear con sus brazos, pero quedando expuesto a un cabezazo por parte de Kyabe que impacto en el abdomen del híbrido. Trunks se estrelló nuevamente con el muro de protección. Aquel chico tenía más poder del que aparentaba.

Entonces aumento su ki. Apareció ante Kyabe, quien no lo esperaba, y fue golpeado de lleno con un codazo cerca del cuello; aquello lo hizo tambalear unos instantes, pero escuchar como Kale lo apoyaba lo volvió en si, y paso a la fase tres.

Trunks no se esperaba eso, pero sin dudas él sería el ganador de todas maneras. La fase tres no era ningún inconveniente para él. No paso día que no entrenara luego de casarse con Mai, y sus poderes crecieron increíblemente.

Kyabe intentó golpearlo pero fue retenido por Trunks, quien lo miro sonriente, parecida a la sonrisa arrogante de su maestro Gohan cada vez que lo iba a noquear. Trunks golpeo con suma violencia el torso de Kyabe, haciéndole escupir algo de sangre; sin soltarlo repitió la acción varias veces, luego alzo su pierna por sobre la cabeza de su rival y la dejo caer, asestándole una potente patada en el cráneo, que mando a volar contra el suelo a Kyabe, quedando gravemente herido enterrado en la plataforma.

Kale se preocupó un poco, pero Kalifula le decía que se tranquilizara, si él llegaba a morir lo revivirían. Aquellas palabras no la reconfortaron del todo, pues quería ver a su novio salir victorioso, sin embargo el rival resulto ser más fuerte.

Kyabe intento ponerse de pies, pero una rodilla impacto en su columna, haciendo que su cuerpo se doblara hacia arriba y quedando nuevamente en el suelo. Perdió la consciencia y la transformación del super saiyan 3-.

¡El ganador es Trunks!

-La barrera se deshizo para dejar salir a Trunks, y Kale entro rápidamente para ver a su herido novio y lo sacó de ahí. Se encontraba con vida, aunque muy maltrecho. Eso la alegro un poco. Luego sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella-.

Quiero pedirte disculpas por haber sido tan rudo, yo siempre doy lo máximo en las peleas, y bueno, en caso de algo grave el reviviría…lo siento por eso –hizo una reverencia a la chica que tenía a su rival en brazos-.

Está bien, no te preocupes, aún si lo matabas, no te guardaría rencor, eres un guerrero muy noble; de no existir esa regla seguramente el resultado hubiera terminado siendo el mismo, no le quitaste la vida –Kale miro a Trunks y le sonrió, luego se alejó con su novio-.

-Trunks volvió a la parte donde esperaban los luchadores, ahora al lado de su padre.

El siguiente combate tocaba a Kale y Kalifula. Ambos voltearon a verse. Eso si que no lo veían venir, pero Kalifula estaba emocionada por luchar contra su hermana. Kale también se veía contenta. Después de tantos entrenamientos por fin podría ver hasta donde llegaban sus fuerzas realmente, quería que su hermana se sintiera orgullosa.

Kalifula se acercó a Gohan y éste le deseo lo mejor, diciéndole que no se contuviera; ella ya sabía eso, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Gohan apresuro a sanar a Kyabe; gracias a que pudo sentir que Kibito se encontraba entre el público, le pidió que le restaurara parte de su energía.

Kibito primero lo miro fascinado por su cambio. Tenía el rostro de todo un luchador, y alguien más serio; además de que desprendía un ki imponente. Shin y el anciano también estaban fascinados con el cambio de Gohan (que seguía portando ropas iguales a la de Picoro). Kibito acepto sanar a su amigo, luego volvió a las gradas con ambos kaioshins para disfrutar del siguiente combate-.

¡Comiencen!

Mostrémosles nuestros mejores movimientos, hermana –dijo Kale con determinación, aunque no lo pareciera por su suave voz-.

Oh, claro que me esforzare Kale, da lo mejor de ti –Kalifula alcanzo la fase tres del super saiyan-.

¡Ha! –Kale poco a poco fue transformándose en su modo Berserk-.

-Los ataques de Kalifula no surtían ningún efecto sobre su hermana; quien los recibia abiertamente sin inmutarse. Kale hizo aparecer una esfera de ki en su abdomen al tener a Kalifula cerca y la mando volando con ella.

Kalifula se arrastró unos metros por el cuadrilátero, muy molesta, repuso su compostura y arremetió con un sinfín de ráfagas de ki. Kale se acercaba corriendo como si el ataque de su enemiga fueran simples moscas, que salían disparadas a otras partes al hacer contacto con ella.

Kalifula esquivo la embestida, y pateo la espada de Kale, pero no provoco daño alguno. Fastidiada por la gran diferencia de poderes, lanzo un grito lleno de furia; un aura roja la envolvió unos momentos, dejando ver unos segundos después a Kalifula en super saiyan 4.

La transformación asombro a varios, y a otros los animo a lanzar muchos chiflidos a la saiyan, pues se veía extremadamente sexy. Kalifula pasó por alto ese acto tan vulgar, y se enfocó en la pelea.

Su poder rivalizaba un poco con el de Kale. Pues la Berserk mostraba muecas de dolor al recibir los impactos de parte de Kalifula; aunque en realidad no eran la gran cosa. Kale tomó a Kalifula por la cabeza, con su enorme mano y la azoto contra el suelo; luego la piso brutalmente con su pierna derecha, varias veces.

Kalifula escupió sangre por cada pisotón que recibió. Hasta que pudo reaccionar e interceptar el pie de Kale. Elevo su ki y se deshizo de ella, pudiendo salir del cráter que se había formado.

Kalifula aumento aún más sus poderes, dando su cien por ciento. Reapareció en un instante por detrás de Kale y la golpeo en la nuca, provocando que se tambaleara levemente. Luego pego una patada de barrida, haciendo que Kale perdiera completamente el equilibrio. Y a quema ropa lanzo su Destructor Carmesí. Parte del campo de batalla se destruyó. Observó como el humo se iba disipando; únicamente para ver como Kale seguía sin ninguna herida.

Kale le sonrió a su hermana de manera un tanto macabra. Aquella sonrisa le hizo recordar a Broly e instintivamente salto hacia atrás para mantener la distancia. Kale la miro con confusión, pero pensó que probablemente lo hizo para esquivar el ataque que tenía pensado realizar.

Kalifula recibió un puñetazo en el rostro, y varios ganchos se hundieron en su abdomen; su vista se desorbito unos instantes; y nuevamente fue enterrada en la plataforma, por los potentes brazos de Kale, que golpearon su cabeza descendentemente.

Kalifula estaba impactada por la diferencia de poderes. Ella parecía ser un prodigio, alcanzando niveles sumamente rápido; pero Kale estaba en un nivel absurdamente diferente. La genética que aquel sujeto le heredo era monstruosa. No obstante ella quería seguir adelante, para así pelear una vez más con Gohan; quería su adulación, aunque después fingiera que no la quería. Ella quería ser la saiyan más poderosa de todas; su orgullo se lo gritaba…se lo exigía.

El ki de Kalifula se elevó aún más, comenzó a ponerse de pie poco a poco, apoyándose en sus rodillas. La energía que soltaba el ki de Kalifula no permitía que Kale se acercara. Varios rayos provenientes de la nada impactaron aleatoriamente la plataforma, y parte de las gradas; pero los espectadores estaban a salvo gracias a las barreras.

Kalifula comenzó a bajar y elevar su cabeza un poco en repetidas ocasiones, mientras apretaba sus puños y dientes; la mirada la tenía clavada en el suelo, y su ki cambiaba de rojo a...-.

¡Yo soy la saiyan más poderosa de todo el universo!

-Una cegadora luz plateada envolvió todo el estadio por milésimas de segundo.

Gohan quedo asombrado al ver a su pareja en su nueva forma, y al sentir su ki tan colosal.

Goku y compañías, al igual que todos los presentes en el estadio estaban con la boca abierta. Los creadores Zenos, chillaban de emoción.

Los músculos de Kalifula crecieron un poco, al igual que su pecho, su cabello era plateado, al igual sus cejas, y el color del pelaje rojizo que la envolvió ahora era blanco. Su cabello creció un poco más que el del super saiyan 3, y sus ojos ahora eran verde esmeralda; recubiertos sus parpados por una franja color azulada claro.

En menos de un parpadeo el puño de Kalifula estaba enterrado en el abdomen de Kale, que se dobló hacia enfrente por el impacto. Kalifula la tomó de la barbilla y le propino un cabezazo en el ojo derecho. Kale se sujetó la zona afectada con ambas manos. Kalifula repitió el primer golpe, obteniendo el mismo resultado, luego dio un rodillazo sobre las manos de Kale, que aún se sujetaba el rostro, provocando que las apartara; recibiendo una patada de frente con toda la suela del zapato de Kalifula, lo cual la mando volar contra el muro de protección.

Kalifula voló en su dirección para continuar su ataque, pero Kale expulso el ki que comenzaba a acumularse en su cuerpo, y regreso a Kalifula por donde venía. Kalifula se deshizo velozmente de aquella energía; y permaneció quieta mirando como Kale se ponía una vez más de pies.

Kale escupió la sangre dentro de su boca hacia un lado. Miro a su hermana. Cargo lo máximo de ki que podía en su puño derecho y tomó vuelo contra ella. Kalifula comprendió que Kale deseaba terminar el combate de una vez por todas, por lo que hizo lo mismo; ese golpe sería dado con todo su poder.

Ambas se acercaban a enorme velocidad; y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca…

Gohan pareció apreciar como Kalifula brillaba dorado por unos casi nulos instantes, luego los golpes se cruzaron. Kalifula tenía el aspecto plateado cuando paso de largo a su hermana.

Parte del abdomen de Kale se introdujo aberrantemente sobre su propio cuerpo, induciendo un vómito exagerado de su parte; lleno de sangre. Kalifula detuvo su vuelo y se giró sobre si misma. Kale seguía vomitando hasta que de un momento a otro, perdió la transformación y se desplomo-.

¡La ganadora, Kalifula!

-Kalifula volvió a su forma base, comenzó a respirar agitadamente, quiso ir por su hermana, pero al dar un paso, el paisaje pareció dar vueltas, se desmorono súbitamente.

Gohan preocupado corrió en su auxilio, al igual que Kyabe que fue por Kale. Ambos llevaron a sus respectivas parejas fuera del campo de pelea. Kalifula tenía sangre en varias partes de su cuerpo y ropa, pero nada tan grave. Por otro lado el abdomen de Kale tenía una herida más que fea en todo su torso; el último golpe de Kalifula la dejo marcada; en su boca tenía vómito y sangre mezclados, además de manchas de lo mismo por todos lados.

Kyabe se llevó a Kale a los baños privados para poder limpiarla y después vería la manera de volverla a la normalidad. Gohan iba a decirle que Kibito podría ayudarlos pero cuando volteo para decírselo ya no se encontraba. Una vez más Kibito se encargó de ayudar a Gohan.

Casi al instante, Kalifula despertó. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Gohan sonriendo con orgullo; eso le hizo recordar que ella había ganado la pelea y lo abrazo fuertemente por sobre su cuello. Gohan correspondió el gesto, permaneciendo ambos así por varios segundos. Se separaron un poco pero mantuvieron sus frentes unidas, sin hablar, únicamente sonriendo. Kalifula se sentía elogiada con la simple mirada de su pareja, y el estar tan cerca de él; no necesitaban palabras.

La siguiente pelea era entre Vegeta y el asesino Hit. Goku le aconsejo que se cuidara pues ahora que estaba permitido matar, no sabían de lo que Hit era verdaderamente capaz. Vegeta era consciente de ello, estaba algo preocupado, pero no era algo que pudiera detener al príncipe de los saiyans-.

¡Qué comience el combate!

-Vegeta fue directo a la fase de dios azul. Intento golpear a Hit, pero éste escapo de sus golpes. Vegeta no perdió el tiempo y lo persiguió por toda el área. Hit se limitaba a esquivar. Vegeta irritado aumento su poder y pudo asestarle un puñetazo en la cara. Luego otro y otro. Hit realizo su tokitobashi para salir de esa situación.

Vegeta se mofo de aquello y atrapo a Hit dejándolo completamente sorprendido. El príncipe saiyan elevo más su poder, hasta alcanzar su siguiente fase y de una ráfaga gigante, lanzada a corta distancia, dejo fuera de combate al asesino, eliminándolo de la existencia-.

Ay no –Goku coloco su mano en el rostro, desaprobando la actitud de Vegeta-. Ese miserable de Vegeta no le dio ni oportunidad de empezar bien la pelea y para colmo lo mato.

Cállate Kakarotto, esa fue mi venganza por la humillación que me dio anteriormente –decía orgulloso de si mismo el príncipe saiyan-.

¿Pero no hubieras querido una pelea más divertida? –Ya que Goku amaba disfrutar las peleas sin importar el rival-.

¡Ha! Yo no soy tan blando como tú sabandija. Apresúrate a ganar para así derrotarte de una buena vez –se alejó directo a las bancas para esperar su próximo turno-.

Mi papá no tiene consideraciones en ocasiones –monologo para si mismo Trunks-.

-Los siguientes combates fueron entre Picoro y un luchador desconocido para los guerreros Z, quien no resulto ser mucho problema para el namekiano. El mismo caso sucedió con Goku, su oponente lo hizo lo mejor que pudo pero no era rival para el saiyan, quien usando la fase dos lo dejo abatido; y su rival termino rindiéndose, cosa que decepciono algo al saiyan.

Kyabe estaba al lado de Kale. Ella se encontraba ya limpia y con ropa nueva. Estaba profundamente dormida. Él la miraba seriamente, pensando en lo poderosa y genial que era su novia. Le hubiera gustado que la vencedora hubiese sido ella, pero estaba muy contento por verla dar lo mejor de si misma. Le tomo la mano delicadamente, y la miro con ternura. Recordaba los momentos en que la conoció, y cómo encelada por la cercanía que Kalifula mostraba con él (solamente debido a su asombro por la transformación de super saiyan) a tal punto de desatar sus poderes y darle una paliza con dos ataques.

Ella ni siquiera confiaba en él en lo más mínimo. Durante el torneo de poder estuvieron cada quien por su cuenta. Sintió algo de pena cuando aquel demonio del frío la acribillo sin piedad, una parte de él quiso ir en su auxilio pero por las reglas del torneo simplemente no lo hizo.

Cuando reaparecieron en aquel misterioso planeta, al ver a ambas saiyans se quedó mudo. La llegada de Gohan fue el comienzo para que poco a poco él y Kale se fueran acercando el uno con el otro. Ya que Gohan los mandaba a entrenar juntos en la mayoría de ocasiones. Al terminar sus combates se quedaban hablando o simplemente esperando a que los otros dos descendieran de lo alto del cielo.

Kyabe se fue ganando su confianza y descubrió lo linda y tierna que la saiyan tímida (pero ya no tanto) podría llegar a ser. Ella por su parte fue cogiendo un gusto particular por entablar conversaciones con él pues éste siempre parecía interesado en sus historias (historias que ni Kalifula escuchaba en muchas ocasiones cuando ella quería decírselas), y le agradaba su compañía; tal vez demasiado, más de lo que pensaba.

Así y pasando el tiempo, el cariño entre ambos creció. El arribó de Broly le hizo temer lo peor; pues ese ser era extremadamente poderoso. Los derroto con suma facilidad. Escuchar que Kale era su hija lo dejo confuso; y ver tenía deseos de matarla y de hecho lo estaba logrando, lo aterro como nunca…poco y nada pudo hacer para ayudar; y termino simplemente llevándosela consigo por petición de Kalifula. Cuando ambos despertaron, pues la batalla los daño colateralmente, estaban sujetos de la mano. Fue un momento muy especial y vergonzoso para los dos.

La llegada a un nuevo planeta les dio la oportunidad de continuar y al poco tiempo Kyabe le confeso sus sentimientos.

Sonrió dulcemente recordando como ella soltaba lágrimas de felicidad; le pareció un poco exagerado, pero así era ella, y así la amaba. Comenzando su relación, que fue progresando con el tiempo y los años que pasaron hasta el día de hoy.

En la plataforma de combate se encontraba Gohan, mirando seriamente a su oponente. Nada más y nada menos que Freezer con su transformación dorada-.

Será muy interesante derrotarte una vez más, hijo de Goku –golpeo con fuerza el suelo con su cola, agrietando el campo-.

Aunque sé que revivirás, voy a destruirte –Gohan lo miro de lado, mostrándole una sonrisa llena de soberbia-.

"Sé que vencerás a ese maldito esta vez" –pensaba Kalifula, mirando atentamente a su amante, confiando plenamente en las habilidades y poderes del saiyan-.

¡Qué comience la pelea!

¡Ha! –un rayo blanco proveniente de la nada azoto en Gohan. Erizando su cabello aún más, el mechón de la frente creció un poco, al igual que su musculatura; estaba usando el nivel máximo de su forma Definitiva/Mística-.

"Tiene un nivel sorprendente" –juzgo Freezer al sentir su ki-.

-Los antebrazos de ambos colisionaron, levantando escombros a su alrededor; la plataforma ya se encontraba destruida con semejante acción. Se miraron satisfactoriamente y retrocedieron.

Gohan salto y lanzo una patada en diagonal mientras caía, Freezer se hizo para atrás, quedando el pie de Gohan enterrado en los escombros; inmediatamente lo saco de ahí. Freezer se acercó e intento patearlo, pero Gohan bloqueo con una mano, luego lanzo un puñetazo, pero la cola de Freezer lo intercepto golpeando su puño, provocando que lo retirara por el dolor.

Ambos lanzaron energías de ki que colisionaron entre sí. Gohan lanzo una más grande que Freezer salto; el híbrido reapareció encima del demonio del frió y le propino un potente codazo en la mandíbula, luego un rodillazo en la barbilla y lo remato con una patada descendente en la cara.

Freezer se puso de pies muy enojado y elevando su ki aún más. Lanzo un rayo mortal, que Gohan esquivo por poco. Así continuo Freezer unos instantes, hasta que ceso y se dirigió volando a por Gohan.

En el aire ambos intercambiaron puñetazos y patadas, creando ondas de viento, siendo invisibles ambos peleadores ante los ojos de la mayoría de espectadores.

Goku y compañía, así como Kalifula, observaban cómo ambos peleadores se conectaban golpes simultáneamente o intercalándose uno y uno. Hasta que ambos descendieron.

Freezer llevo su ki a tope, voló hacia Gohan sorprendiéndolo con su velocidad y lo sujeto por el cuello con una mano, mientras seguía volando. Lo arrastro por toda la plataforma mientras volaba en círculos, dañando poco a poco al híbrido que no lograba zafarse.

Con una mano agarro el brazo de Freezer que presionaba su cuello y con la otra apunto a la cara de éste, lanzándole una potente esfera de energía. Freezer quedo aturdido, sintiendo repentinamente como ambas puntas de los pies del saiyan se le enterraban en el abdomen y lo mandaban al cielo, en contra de su voluntad.

Gohan se envolvía en su ki blanco, que lanzaba pequeños rayos de manera aleatoria; apareciendo encima de Freezer quien aún no podía frenar su avance. Cuando parecía que por fin se estabilizaba, Gohan ya lo estaba esperando y de un manotazo horizontal conectado en la mejilla lo mando de regreso hacia abajo, lo siguió sin desparecer su aura. Lo cacho con un golpe recto hacia arriba en el torso, dio una especie de chilena y lo mando a volar horizontalmente; Gohan desapareció y reapareció delante de Freezer por unos cuantos metros-.

Estás acabado –su ki se elevó desmesuradamente, alcanzando su fase divina-.

-Kalifula no creyó que usaría esa fase en esa pelea -pues ya no podía sentir su ki-, simplemente sonrió de lado. Goku y Vegeta, junto con Picoro, Trunks, Shin, Kibito, Bills, Whis y el anciano Kaioshin, quedaron boquiabiertos. Su ki de dios era tremendo.

En las manos de Gohan comenzó a formarse el Kame-Hame-Ha, esperando que Freezer estuviera un poco más cerca-.

¡No permitiré que me mates! –Freezer alzo su dedo y creo una supernova-. ¡Muere granuja!

¡Ha!

-Freezer había creado la supernova más extraordinariamente grande que jamás haya realizado. El Kame-Hame-Ha de Gohan parecía una hormiga en comparación con su técnica. Freezer reía alocadamente al ver como su gigantesco poder iba ganando terreno poco a poco, ante un Gohan que mantenía los dientes apretados.

Goku creyó por un instante que Gohan sería derrotado y moriría de paso. Picoro también pensó aquello y se llenó de rabia. Kalifula lo miro atentamente, algo no estaba bien, Gohan era más fuerte, ella ya sabía hasta donde era capaz de llegar su amado; pronto pudo ver como Gohan cerraba sus labios y una sonrisa engreída se formaba en ellos, cosa que la contagio y e imito dicho gesto, cruzándose de brazos-.

¡Muere Freezer!

-El Kame-Hame-Ha de Gohan hizo explotar la supernova, cegando a todos los presentes, menos al saiyan, y siguió su camino en contra del demonio del frío, quien solamente intento poner sus manos enfrente para detener el ataque. En cuanto sus manos hicieron contacto con dicha técnica, estás fueron pulverizadas, sintió un gran dolor al instante, pero en milisegundos su cuerpo fue desecho por completo-.

¡El ganador del combate: Gohan!

-Si bien los espectadores, habían visto batallas asombrosas, no paraban de emocionarse cada vez más.

Goku miro con respeto a su hijo, ansiando enormemente luchar contra él. Al parecer había evolucionado de una manera extraordinaria, desde que abandono la tierra.

Gohan bajo su nivel de pelea, quedando en su manera Definitiva/Mística usual. Y se giró hacia Kalifula, mostrándole una "v" con sus dedos. Ella movió la cabeza de lado a lado mientras le sonreía; por un momento la preocupo y el tonto (según pensaba ella) nomas quiso humillar a su rival.

Bajo de la plataforma y fue con ella-.

Por un segundo creí que te vencería ese sujeto –le espeto mirándolo duramente-.

Ha, ha, ha, lo siento, no era mi intención preocuparte. Solamente quise ver hasta donde llegaban sus fuerzas para poder exterminarlo.

Vaya, no esperaba que tú fueras a hacer algo así, siendo tan noble que eres –Kalifula fingió decepción-.

-Gohan no supo que decir, luego ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, diciéndole que estaba bromeando, que no le importaba que haya matado a ese ser, pues sentía que él había logrado lo que intento en el torneo de poder cuando Kale había sido gravemente herida por ese sujeto.

De cierta manera se lo agradecía, aunque aquello ya había sido tiempo atrás; le planto un beso en la mejilla.

Gohan se acero a su padre cuestionándolo de si poseía semillas del ermitaño. Goku saco una pequeña bolsa café de su pantalón, y de ella diez semillas. Gohan le pidió una; pero Goku al ver que darse cuenta de que únicamente ellos restaban en el torneo, le ofreció la mitad. Ya que Picoro y él solamente usarían una en caso de ganar sus combates pues sus enfrentamientos previos no los desgastaron ni un poco. Vegeta comería una para la pelea que se venía e ir con todas sus fuerzas, al igual que Gohan y Kalifula, la otra sería para Kale. Y el resto ya verían como las usarían después de esa ronda.

Kalifula fue hasta donde se encontraban Kale y Kyabe, entregándole a éste último la semilla, diciéndole que se la diera y pronto despertaría, además de que esa herida del torso desaparecería.

Kyabe la miro marcharse una vez tomó la semilla, y se la dio a comer con su propia boca a Kale. Quien la trago a duras penas, estando dormida. Segundos después abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con Kyabe, recostada en sus piernas. Eso la sonrojo muchísimo y alzo sus manos para sujetar el rostro de su novio. Luego de una explicación, ambos fueron a las gradas para presenciar los últimos combates.

Picoro subió a la plataforma de pelea. Esperando pacientemente a que su rival hiciera lo mismo.

Kalifula le pidió a Gohan que la motivara durante el encuentro, el respondió que "sí". Pero le advirtió que su maestro tenía mucha experiencia en batallas y que aunque su nivel llegara a ser inferior al de ella, no debía confiarse por ningún motivo. Kalifula comprendió las palabras de Gohan y se dirigió al campo de batalla-.

¡Qué inicie el combate!

-Inmediatamente Kalifula ascendió al super saiyan 4. Picoro no cambio su semblante serio, pero cruzo sus manos y flexiono sus piernas, comenzando a elevar su ki.

Al terminar de reunir sus energías el combate dio inicio. Picoro alargo su brazo tomando desprevenida a Kalifula, quien se vio envuelta completamente por el namekiano. Picoro la alzo y al bajar su brazo la desenredo, cerca de la plataforma, estrellándola contra unas piedras apuntadas que habían quedado luego de la pelea anterior. Kalifula salió con algunos rosones sangrándole, pero no recibió mayor dañor.

Limpio la sangre que le escurrió por uno de sus parpados, y sonrió, no esperaba una técnica así. Empezaba a emocionarse. Además de que el poder del namekiano no parecía tan bajo como Gohan pareció asegurarle hace unos momentos.

Gohan recordó cuando entreno para desbloquear una vez más sus poderes. El señor Picoro le había mencionado que todo ese tiempo estuvo entrenando. Probablemente haya pasado lo mismo ahora, pero en aquella ocasión el poder de su maestro no aumento de manera tan grande; ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento habría llevado ahora?

Picoro quiso atrapar desde la lejanía a Kalifula, pero esta vez se elevó para evitarlo. Lanzo unas ráfagas de ki, que Picoro evadió corriendo a los lados.

Picoro regreso sus brazos a la normalidad y emprendió vuelo. Mientras se dirigía hacia ella cargo velozmente un ataque en su frente usando la punta de sus dedos como canalizador-.

¡Makankosappo!

-El rayo con unas ondulaciones siguiéndolo, alcanzo rápidamente a Kalifula; Picoro era muy rápido realizando sus estrategias, y no podía seguirle bien el ritmo. Kalifula fue rascada por el poder en el hombro derecho; sintiendo un gran ardor, y mirando como su sangre comenzaba a escurrir.

Picoro que no desaprovechaba ningún segundo la golpeo con un rodillazo en el abdomen, al verla tan distraída.

Kalifula abrió la boca por el dolor. Elevo su ki para alejar al namekiano, quien apenas y fue agitado. Kalifula golpeo con furia el rostro de Picoro, volteándole la cara completamente. En seguida lo pateo de abajo hacia arriba, mandándolo hacia más altura. Encendiendo su ki y lo siguió a toda prisa, se posiciono detrás de él y lo recibió con una esfera de energía. Picoro iba en picada. Justo antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Kalifula aun con su aura encendida lo siguió una vez más y arremetió con una lluvia de golpes contra el namekiano. Lanzándolo finalmente contra los escombros.

Picoro se puso de pies, casi al instante, trono su cuello ladeando la cabeza hacia ambos lados. Había sido un buen calentamiento.

¡Arg! –Picoro volvió a cruzar sus brazos y flexionar sus pies, elevando su ki una vez más-.

-Kalifula sintió la plataforma bajo sus pies vibrar. Un aura morada clara rodeo a su oponente, luego fue cegada por una explosión. El namekiano frente a ella se veía completamente diferente, y con un poder abrumador.

Su piel ahora era azulada. En sus hombros unas luces azules neones brillaban con intensidad. Sus antenas ahora apuntaban hacia arriba, sus orejas eran más afiladas y delgadas. Sus ojos eran blancos con sus parpados naranjas, debajo de los parpados de ambos ojos unas franjas brillando como los hombros, recorrían sus mejillas hasta su barbilla.

Kalifula estaba sin poder creerlo. Ya no podía sentir el ki de su adversario…aquello significaba una cosa: estaba luchando contra un dios.

Gohan no daba crédito a lo que veía y sentía. Su maestro era un dios. Se veía increíble e imponía una gran presencia. Goku sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de su hijo, y también la de Trunks.

Kalifula se sintió enojada de que cada vez hubiera más dioses a su alrededor y ella no pudiera alcanzar semejante poder. Con suma molestia libero su ki, volviendo a tomar aquella apariencia plateada con blanco.

Picoro la ataco en un instante, Kalifula respondió. Pero la fuerza del namekiano la mando a volar, estrellándose repetidamente contra el suelo, hasta dar con la barrera protectora. Su aura plateada apareció, y arremetió nuevamente contra el namekiano; sus embestidas, golpes, patadas y cualquier clase de ataque fallaban sin remedio. Picoro la tomo por la pierna, la giro por encima de él a una velocidad sorprendente, la estrello contra el suelo, haciendo que todo el estadio vibrase tras el impacto. Con su otra mano lanzo varias ráfagas en la espada de la saiyan, comenzó a herirla de gravedad.

Gohan estaba muy molesto por el actuar de su maestro, sin embargo se mantenía a raya, recordándose a si mismo que en este torneo estaba permitido eso y más, y en caso de que la llegase a matar, ella reviviría; así que debía mantener la compostura; además Kalifula era muy aguerrida y no dejaría que aquello la dejara fuera de combate.

Kalifula sentía su espalda arder por las constantes energía de ki que le daban de lleno. Se envolvió en una barrera que creció un poco, provocando que Picoro tuviera que soltarla pues su mano fue rechazada de inmediatamente por aquel poder.

La saiyan se puso de pies, aun con su barrera protectora activa. Detrás de ella caía a cuenta gotas, la sangre desde su espalda. Estaba irritada.

Cuando Gohan le mostró su "fase dios", no se sorprendió visualmente pues su aspecto cambiaba en nada absolutamente. Además de que no lograba sentir su ki. Aquello la molestaba muchísimo y Gohan era consciente de ello. Por lo que en cada entrenamiento él luchaba en esa fase, para ver si en algún momento ella podía percibirlo, pero simplemente no lo lograba.

Una noche cuando ambos estaban en su momento íntimo, Gohan se excito tanto que ascendió a aquella fase, dándole el mayor placer de su vida y sintiendo por primera vez la energía emanante de Gohan en esa "forma". La pudo identificar pues era diferente a cualquier incremento de poder que normalmente hacia durante sus entrenamientos y momentos de pasión.

El sentir el poder y calidez de aquella energía le provocó una gran sonrisa -dejando de lado el momento morboso-; probablemente al fin podría superar sus límites. No obstante luego de aquello, nunca más volvió a poder sentirla. No importaba cuanto empeño pusiera.

Casi sintiéndose derrotada, bajo la cabeza, aun recordando aquello. Apretó los puños con una furia incontrolable. Deseaba estar a la par de su amado saiyan, no le gustaba sentirse inferior, aun cuando Gohan nunca la hacía sentir así; pero en términos de poder, detestaba enormemente que alguien la superara sin que ella pudiera dar una gran pelea-.

"Gohan, yo también quiero ser una diosa…" !Tu diosa! ¡Maldita sea!

-Una onda de ki expulsada desde Kalifula empujo a Picoro un poco, desconcertándolo. Kalifula se arrodillo y comenzó a golpear el suelo con furia, elevando enormes piedras debido a la presión que imponía su ki. Su cabello comenzó a brillar de color dorado y se hacía un poco más abultado. Sus ojos tomaban una coloración roja con la pupila totalmente oscura.

Gohan, Kale, Kyabe , Goku, Vegeta, Trunks y todos los presentes pudieron sentir un enorme cambio en la atmosfera del lugar.

Del cuerpo de Kalifula varios haz de luz dorada salieron despedidos en todas direcciones-.

Kalifula –murmuro Gohan-.

-Gohan podía sentir esa energía totalmente diferente…Kalifula era ahora un dios, una diosa. Su orgullo salió a luz, estaba más que feliz.

Vegeta, Goku, y los demás (que podían sentir el ki divino) estaban muy asombrados. Esa saiyan evolucionaba tan espontáneamente, que los asustaba un poco-.

Éste es… el ki de un dios–Kalifula no salía de su asombro, por dentro quería brincar de felicidad, pero aún estaba en medio de una batalla-.

-Miro al namekiano, quien la observaba con un semblante serio, a saber si estaba o no sorprendido.

El nuevo poder de Kalifula rivalizaba con el de Picoro. Peleaban de tú a tú sin ceder ninguno la más mínima oportunidad de dar un golpe realmente efectivo al otro.

Los creadores Zenos estaban alucinando con la pelea que daban ambos guerreros.

El intercambio de ataques y técnicas se prolongó por nueve minutos. Siendo alertados de que en un minuto más se decidiría al ganador por decisión de los jueces.

Kalifula tomo distancia del namekiano elevándose en las alturas, fuera del estadio. Alzo la palma de su mano apuntando al cielo y creo una esfera roja, que fue incrementando hasta tomar el tamaño de una enorme luna. Picoro junto sus dedos medio e índice en la frente de su mano, comenzando a cargar su técnica más mortífera-.

¡Luna escarlata! –Bajo su mano provocando que aquella enorme esfera tomara rumbo de colisión contra todo el estadio, que era una menos que una "mosca" a comparación de esa "luna"-.

-Los ojos de Daishinkan brillaron en blanco. De un momento a otro y sin que nadie se percatara realmente, el estadio creció más de lo que la "Luna escarlata" pudiera abarcar. Los espectadores y luchadores ya no eran capaces de ver a Picoro y Kalifula, pues se encontraban ridículamente (casi infinitamente) distanciados del sitio.

"A Kalifula le gusta hacer las cosas en grande", pensó con cierta perversión Gohan.

Unas pantallas aparecieron frente a la barrera de energía, permitiéndoles ver lo que sucedía en aquel alejado lugar (ósea el centro de la plataforma donde estaban luchando).

Los ataques colisionaron. Sin embargo nadie imagino lo que sucedería a continuación. El Makankosappo atravesó la Luna escarlata, y ambos ataques continuaron rumbo de colisión.

Kalifula fue atravesada por el Makankosappo, centímetros abajo del corazón. Picoro se vio absorbido por la inmensa energía, que hizo explosión al engullirlo completamente. Kalifula miro el agujero en su cuerpo, la sangre salía desproporcionalmente, sus órganos estaban quemados y algunas viseras colgaban de la circunferencia creada por el haz demoníaco. La respiración se le hizo pesada, perdió la transformación divina y se desplomo desde las alturas hasta el suelo, rompiéndose el cuello al caer.

Picoro estaba rostizado casi por completo, no tenía ambos brazos, y le faltaban ambas piernas, una oreja, tenía también partes del rostro desgarradas y sangraba por todo el cuerpo, además de que humeaba constantemente; su mirada se blanqueó y azoto contra las piedras.

Los ojos de Daishinkan volvieron a brillar y el estadio recobro su tamaño original. Y la plataforma fue reparada en su totalidad, aun con ambos guerreros inconscientes sobre ella.

Gohan sintió un nudo en el corazón, e ingreso rápidamente al lugar. Saco una semilla del ermitaño e intento dársela a Kalifula, pero ella tenía el cuello roto. Se alarmo, pero introdujo la semilla en su boca y la rompió un poco, luego unió sus bocas y la puse dentro de la de ella, con un soplido muy ligero hizo que todos los pedazos pasaran forzosamente por su garganta.

Gohan escucho el ruido de las articulaciones, huesos y músculos recuperarse, y cómo el agujero y viseras de Klaifula se iban reparando satisfactoriamente. La sostuvo un poco más mientras la semilla seguía cumpliendo su función, y volteo la mirada con su maestro Picoro, quien ya estaba siendo auxiliado por Goku. Suspiro aliviado por ambos.

Kalifula tosió un poco, tratando de respirar adecuadamente; llamando la atención de Gohan, quien la abrazo fuertemente, dejándola impactada-.

Ey ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto tranquilamente, no quería alterarlo o algo parecido-.

¡El encuentro es un empate, ambos peleadores quedan descalificados por dejarse inconscientes mutuamente!

El señor Picoro y tú se habían asesinado más bien –Kalifula lo miro como diciéndole "¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Yo?!"-. Sí Kalifula, tú –le puso una mano en su cabello y comenzó a masajearle la cabeza levememente; Kalifula le masajeo la cola a Gohan en ese instante-. En serio que pusieron mucho empeño. A pesar de que sé que revivirían en caso de morir, verte inerte me aterro bastante.

Gracias por preocuparte Gohan –Kalifula soltó la cola de Gohan y le pidió que se pusieran de pie, el torneo aun no terminaba, y el siguiente en pelear seguramente era él; ya solamente quedaban 4 combatientes-.

-Salieron tomados de la mano. Gohan la dejo junto a Kyabe y Kale y fue a ver a su maestro.

Picoro ya había reconstruido su cuerpo, se encontraba algo cansado, pero nada que un descanso no arreglara. Gohan lo felicito por la grandiosa pelea que dio contra su pareja. Y Picoro lo felicito a él por tener a su lado a una mujer tan poderosa. Gohan se sonrojo un poco, pues su maestro no era de andar diciendo cosas así; se despidió y fue a su lado de las gradas-.

-Gohan miro como Trunks subía a la plataforma de combate. Quedándose parado a tres metros de distancia de él-.

Gohan, voy a ser sincero contigo –lo observaba directamente a los ojos-.

Adelante Trunks, te escucho.

Cuando te conocí siendo un niño, me alegre por saber el aspecto que tenía mi maestro en su niñez. Luego con la llegada de Cell y todo lo que aconteció, quede maravillado con tu increíble poder. Ni siquiera mi maestro pudo obtener un poder así; claro pasaron cosas muy diferentes. Al momento de tener que regresar por el ataque de aquel Goku malvado (o lo que fuera, ya no importaba), al verte sentí una gran decepción. La imagen de mi maestro había sido destrozada. No podía sentir en ti aquellos grandes poderes; sin embargo me alegre al verte tan feliz con tu esposa e hija (y aunque ahora lo viera con otra mujer, eso no se lo iba a preguntar o echar en cara), pensando que tal vez yo también debía tener una vida así. Pero no, mi vida fue siempre pelear, para poder sobrevivir. Alcance nuevos poderes, gracias a mi padre y al señor Goku. Y después de irme, esperaba muy en el fondo que algún día mi maestro Gohan volviera. Quería que tú fueras su viva imagen. Y ahora que te vuelvo a ver, con esos grandes poderes que usaste recientemente…me siento tan feliz. Puede que sea algo injusto contigo, pues tú no eres mi maestro Gohan; pero me siento muy feliz de que hayas vuelto a ser un gran guerrero.

-Gohan quedo atónito por las palabras dichas por su amigo Trunks; se sintió un poco decepcionado de si mismo al pensar en su antiguo yo, de hace aproximadamente tres años. Pero poco a poco las palabras de Trunks lo hicieron reflexionar. El camino que él había elegido, convertirse en el guerrero saiyan que siempre debió ser, sin impedimentos; era alabado por uno de sus mejores amigos en esos precisos momentos. Podría parecer poco para muchos, pero era algo muy sagrado para Gohan-.

Trunks –la voz grave de Gohan lo alerto-. Será una pelea que no olvidaras nunca.

¡Qué el encuentro de comienzo!

¡Adelante, Gohan! –Grito Trunks, elevando su poder de pelea-.

¡Ha! –Grito Gohan haciendo lo propio-.

-El aura de ambos saiyans lucho por ganar terreno, pero ninguna superaba a la otra. Gohan ascendió su estado Definitivo/Mistíco divino, al igual que Trunks en su forma de ira divina.

Ambos híbridos hicieron estallar su poder. Los dos hundieron sus puños en el abdomen del otro sin previo aviso; pero no pareció afectarles. Luego intercambiaron puñetazos, que daban contra el puño del otro, creando explosiones y destruyendo el terreno. Poco a poco mientras seguían lanzándose golpes, fueron elevándose. Trunks alzo su pierna por sobre la cabeza de Gohan e intento patearlo, pero con una defensa alta la bloqueo el mayor de los híbridos.

Quitando la pierna de Trunks de su antebrazo, lanzo un golpe mientras gritaba lleno de furia. Trunks cubrió formando una "X" con sus brazos y fue lanzado contra la barrera protectora.

Gohan voló hacia él, pero Trunks despego más arriba, siendo perseguido y rápidamente alacanzado. Dos haz de luz desprendidos por sus ki les seguían mientras intercambiaban patadas y todo tipo de golpe surcando los aires.

Trunks detuvo ambos puños de Gohan, le propino un cabezazo, pero Gohan lo resistió, contraatacando de igual manera. Ambos híbridos parecían que deseaban romper la cabeza del otro, pues no paraban de chocar sus cráneos. Sin soltarse las manos, estrellaron sus rodillas en repetidas ocasiones. Hasta que Gohan, con un incremento de ki, zafo sus manos y creo rápidamente una esfera de energía que impacto en el pecho de Trunks, mandándolo a volar contra el suelo.

Trunks reboto dos veces antes de caer completamente, estiro sus brazos por sobre su cabeza y llevando sus piernas al aire y luego recogiéndolas, al tiempo que las dejaba caer, se puso de pie nuevamente.

Un severo puñetazo por parte de Gohan impacto en toda su mejilla derecha, sacudiéndole la cabeza con violencia. Un rodillazo de Trunks se clavó en su abdomen. Una patada en las costillas doblo un poco a Trunks. Los golpes eran fuertes y secos. Parte de su ki salía despedido del lado contrario donde golpeaban, impactándose contra la barrera protectora o rompiendo el suelo.

¡Ha!

Ambos elevaron más su ki y se dieron un golpe en la cara al mismo tiempo. Sacudiéndola hacia atrás y cayendo ambos de espalda.

Se pusieron de pies nuevamente. Trunks realizo un veloz y extraño movimientos de manos-.

¡Burning Attack! –una esfera sumamente caliente salió disparada contra Gohan-.

¡Masenko! –las manos cruzadas de Gohan llevadas desde su cabeza a enfrente de su pecho, despidieron un haz amarillo en contra de aquel ataque-.

-Las energías colisionaron y provocaron una gran explosión.

Los guerreros al sentir el ki uno del otro, fueron intercambiando golpes dentro de aquella cortina de humo.

Trunks vomito sangre cuando un potente golpe de Gohan en su espalda lo torció hacia enfrente.

Trunks quiso contra atacar, pero Gohan lo detuvo con suma facilidad, acercando el rostro de ambos; regalándole una sonrisa arrogante a su amigo. Lo sujeto fuertemente del brazo y lo lanzo al cielo; Gohan elevo su ki y reapareció detrás de Trunks, quien no se recuperaba. Gohan le propino un rodillazo en la columna vertebral, causando que Trunks soltara un grito de agonía por semejante dolor. Aquello satisfacía a Gohan de sobre manera. Luego enterró su puño en el abdomen del joven híbrido, llevándolo a vomitar por segunda ocasión. Gohan se separó un poco y comenzó a castigar brutalmente a Trunks, lanzándole todo tipo de combinaciones.

El joven híbrido apenas mantenía sus poderes elevados, intentando no perder la consciencia o algo por el estilo; pero Gohan cada vez lo golpeaba más fuerte, pareciera que quería matarlo-.

¡Despierta Trunks! ¡Tú querías ver al fallecido yo en mí mismo! ¿No es así? ¿¡Acaso yo era blando en la línea alternativa!?

-Trunks abrió los ojos con unas pequeñas lágrimas en ellos. Era verdad, su maestro Gohan podía ser amable, pero durante sus entrenamientos era realmente exigente; tanto que muchas veces lo dejaba inconsciente, o con moretones y lesiones leves. Nunca lo enfrento en una batalla real, pues no era la intención de su maestro matarlo, sino enseñarle que las peleas eran dolorosas y podían quitarle la vida a uno de manera muy simple -aparte de ser la supuesta última esperanza para la humanidad de aquel entonces, debido a los androides-.

Las palabras de Gohan y su semblante serio, le hicieron recordar a su maestro Gohan, dejando que sus lágrimas salieran descontroladamente de sus ojos-.

¡No! ¡Tú eras un maestro despiadado! ¡Una persona increíble, pero dura durante los entrenamientos! ¡Muchas gracias Gohan!

-Los ojos de Trunks se pusieron blancos, mientras su poder se elevaba increíblemente en esos momentos.

Gohan lo observaba con mucho orgullo y sentía el ki del otro híbrido crecer.

El aura de Trunks se volvió completamente azul, pero su cabello se mantenía como el de un super saiyan.

Sin duda era diferente, pero su ki divino estaba completo. Gohan sin perder tiempo ascendió su ki hasta el límite.

Las embestidas por parte de ambos fueron retomadas. Trunks estaba dando todo de si mismo. Se sentía feliz, emocionado y orgulloso. Orgulloso de que su maestro Gohan, estuviera "vivo" una vez más.

El puño de Gohan se incrusto en su mejilla, lanzándolo contra el campo de batalla-.

¡Kame-Hame-Ha!

-La potente luz azul se dirigía a Trunks, quien posiciono sus manos abiertas hacia el cielo-.

¡Heat Dome Attack!

-La masiva onda de calor se estrelló contra el Kame-Hame-Ha, reteniéndolo por unos segundos. Pero fue vencido, dejándolo pasar libremente.

En el último instante, Truks haciendo uso de su gran velocidad y reflejos, esquivo la onda de ki. Sin embargo Gohan ya lo esperaba; perforando uno de sus hombros con el Makankosappo.

Trunks cayo arrodillado sujetándose el hombro derecho con mucho dolor. Sudaba de toda la cara, y apretaba los dientes pues el dolor era incesante-.

Rindete -pidió Gohan con voz grave, mientras apuntaba con la palma extendida sobre la cabeza de Trunks-.

Ni hablar, acábame de una vez –le respondió sin mirarlo, pues su cuerpo no respondía bien sus órdenes-. Estoy muy feliz.

-Gohan expulso una gran energía de la palma de su mano. Trunks grito desgarradoramente siendo envuelto por completo por la energía. Cuando el ataque termino, el cuerpo de Trunks estaba hirviendo; ya en su forma base, se desplomó en el suelo.

Gohan observo que aún estaba con vida, y sonrió ligeramente, luego lo cargo en brazos-.

¡El vencedor y primer finalista: Gohan!

-Vegeta le dio a Trunks una semilla del ermitaño, recuperando su consciencia al instante. Mirando que Gohan ya se iba a con su pareja y amigos. Vegeta lo felicito por sobrepasar su límite; pero ahora era el turno de pelear contra Kakarotto.

Kalifula, Kyabe y Kale felicitaron a Gohan por pasar a la final. Gohan les comento que deberían ver la pelea de su padre contra Vegeta con mucha atención, probablemente aprenderían mucho.

Ambos saiyans se miraron desafiantemente. Vegeta llevaba esperando este momento por mucho tiempo. Sus poderes eran iguales a los de Kakarotto, o tal vez mayor pensaba él. Al fin tendría una pelea sin restricciones ni sin insectos que arruinaran su momento.

El único contra tiempo que tenía eran los diez minutos de duración de cada pelea, así que iría con todo desde el comienzo, no dejaría nada de su ser, en contra de su gran rival: Kakarotto.

Goku por su parte estaba ansioso, luchar con Vegeta sin restricciones le recordaba la primera vez que pelearon en serio, a muerte, por el destino de la tierra. Aunque el destino de la tierra quedo en segundo plano cuando intercambiaron los primeros golpes. Su sangre saiyan había hervido como nunca, y ahora estaba en punto de ebullición. Deseaba saber quién de los dos era el más poderoso-.

¡Qué de inicio, el penúltimo combate!

-Los dos saiyans ascendieron a su forma de dios azul, incrementando más y más su poder. Vegeta alcanzo su fase dios elevada y Goku hizo lo mismo.

¡Kaio-ken!

¡No creas que eres el único! ¡Kaio-ken!

El planeta donde se encontraban vibraba ferozmente. La fuerza de ambos guerreros de raza pura, no parecía querer tener límites, seguían aumentando su ki.

La barrera de los creadores Zenos se vio perturbada unos instantes, pero Daishinkan la reforzó sin problema alguno.

Vegeta había estado entrenando el uso del Kaio-ken, pues conocía la gran ventaja que le podía dar a Kakarotto una vez que alcanzara su forma divina elevada.

En el momento que los puños de los peleadores sobre el ring conectaron, el espacio dentro de las barreras de protección se despedazo. Toda la plataforma fue destruida, y los escombros danzaban sin detenerse junto a los saiyans que aun mantenían sus puños unidos, tratando de desplazar al otro.

Los constantes golpes, provocaban que dentro de aquel espacio se siguiera destruyendo todo. Unas increíbles ondas de poder golpeaban las barreras protectoras, lanzando hacia adentro rayos extremadamente potentes que pasaban peligrosamente cerca de Goku y Vegeta.

Vegeta golpeo con una combinación de jab y derechazo a Kakarotto, tomo distancia y lanzo un Cañon Galik, dándole de lleno. Goku estaba entre el poder energético y la barrera, siendo castigado brutalmente. Apretó los dientes y elevando su ki, elimino aquella técnica.

Vegeta apareció frente a Kakarotto, dispuesto a asestarle un rodillazo, pero el guerrero reacciono, sujetando dicho lugar con ambas manos. Vegeta intento entonces golpearlo con un puñetazo, pero Goku se le anticipo dándole un cabezazo en la nariz.

Vegeta comenzó a sangrar y se exalto por eso. Kakarotto lo veía con su sonrisa burlona. Elevo su ki y comenzaron a intercambiar férreos golpes. Cada uno más veloz y fuerte que el anterior.

Goku tomó a Vegeta del brazo y se colocó casi frente a él y realizando palanca lo lanzo contra el suelo; Vegeta cayó y reboto ligeramente, Goku enterró la punta de su pie en el estómago del príncipe saiyan. Dispuesto a lanzarle un Kame-Hame-Ha a esa distancia, Goku empezó a cargar la energía. Pero Vegeta no era alguien fácil de derrotar. Con ambos pies hizo perder el equilibrio a Kakarotto, viéndose su técnica cancelada. Se contrajo rápidamente y después se estiro al máximo golpeando con ambos brazos el pecho de Kakarotto, alejándolo de él.

La pelea era épica, titánica, una verdadera contienda a muerte entre dos de los guerreros saiyans más poderosos del universo.

Gohan y Trunks veían con orgullo a sus respectivos padres, esperando que el suyo venciera al del otro.

Gohan tenía los puños apretados, lleno de adrenalina, pues cualquiera de los dos pasaría a la final contra él…y entonces mostraría su máximo potencial.

Goku golpeo a Vegeta, pero el favor fue devuelto al instante. Cada golpe que uno propinaba era pagado de la misma manera.

La batalla se extendió hasta solamente quedar menos de un minuto.

Vegeta golpeaba incesantemente el rostro de Kakarotto, lleno de sangre. Disfrutando con cada golpe.

Goku desvió uno de los puñetazos y le propino uno suyo a Vegeta en los labios, partiéndoselos.

Ambos saiyans sangraban de toda la cara. Sus brazos se encontraban manchados y con heridas abiertas. Sus ropas se encontraban desgarradas, sus cabellos alborotados y algo quemados.

Se miraban con orgullo saiyan, ninguno quería ser derrotado…eran los mayores rivales-.

¡Resplandor!…-Vegeta extendió ambos brazos hacia sus costados con las palmas de las manos completamente abiertas; acumulando una masiva cantidad de ki en ellas-.

¡Super Kame-Hame! –Goku llevo sus brazos con las manos formando un hueco, por detrás de su cadera del lado derecho-.

-Mientras sus técnicas se llenaban del máximo poder que ambos poseían; Daishinkan reforzó las barreras por si fuese necesario.

Todos los presentes (más los que sienten el ki divino), estaban pasmados por la energía que ambos peleadores comenzaban a acumular.

Los rayos que minutos antes habían cesado, volvieron a aparecer, golpeando en varias ocasiones a los dos peleadores, quienes de todas maneras mantenían sus posiciones firmemente-.

¡Final!/ ¡Ha!

-Los dos súper poderes colisionaron, estremeciendo a todos los presentes. El área de combate crujía, el suelo debajo de los luchadores, que mantenían sus poderes presionando al otro, se desquebrajaba y dejaba salir la lava del subsuelo, que parecía querer parar aquella atrocidad.

Tanto Goku como Vegeta llevaron el poder del Kaio-Ken sobrepasando sus propios límites, importándoles un bledo si sus cuerpos terminaban destruidos en el proceso, siempre y cuando aquello derrotara a su rival.

Sin que ninguno de los poderes cediera y a escasos segundos de la finalización de la pelea, probablemente los jueces la tendrían muy complicado para dictaminar a algún vencedor.

Sin embargo, para la mala suerte de Vegeta, Kakarotto comenzó a sufrir un cambio.

Su cabello volvió a la forma base, pero sus auras de dios azul, rojo y Kaio-ken se unieron en una. Sus ojos con su característico color negro brillaban intensamente. Y con una fuerza inimaginable, el Resplandor Final de Vegeta fue opacado, y siendo el príncipe de los saiyan arrollado, por el tremendo Súper Kame-Hame-Ha de su eterno rival.

Cuando el poder de Goku se desvaneció, sintió como sus energías lo abandonaban, el brillo de sus ojos se fue, teniendo aquella mirada negra tan normal como siempre, y sus auras se esfumaron. Miro a donde se encontraba Vegeta, tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, apenas respiraba, y estaba completamente desnudo.

Goku al verlo y sabiendo que estaba vivo comenzó a reír, para luego caer abruptamente al suelo, en una formación rocosa que sobresalía, junto a Vegeta-.

….-Verifico si alguno de los dos seguía consciente-.

¡Goku es el ganador, pasa a las finales-.

-La gente estallo en emoción al poder dejar salir todo el asombro que ambos guerreros habían dejado.

Gohan y Trunks fueron por sus respectivos padres y les dieron de las últimas semillas del ermitaño.

Sabiendo que ambos: padre e hijo, serían los siguientes peleadores, Gohan comió una semilla del ermitaño-.

Maldito seas insecto, me ganaste por muy poco; no sé qué te sucedió al final, pero no dejare que me superes por mucho tiempo –Vegeta ya recuperado, tenía el orgullo solamente un poco lastimado, pues su pelea fue intensa y él lo dio todo-.

Ha, ha, eso espero Vegeta –Goku levanto su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación, cosa que puso cascarrabias al príncipe saiyan-. Bien hijo…muéstrame hasta donde te ha llevado tu camino.

-Padre e hijo se miraron directamente a los ojos, con sentimientos indescifrables.

Gohan antes de ingresar fue con Kalifula, debía decirle algo-.

Kalifula, no importa que pase durante la pelea, si llego a morir me revivirán así que estate tranquila –Kalifula resoplo-.

No soy una niña llorona, Gohan –el hibrido se esperaba esa contestación, pero la conocía bien, y si las cosas iban más allá, seguramente ella quería ir a ayudarle-. Pero está bien. Después de todo alguna vez dijiste que superarías a tu padre, que serías el guerrero más poderoso del universo.

-Gohan sonrío enormemente. Kalifula recordaba aquellas palabras; rió para si mismo, y le dio un gran abrazo. Kalifula le correspondió, a veces no comprendía los abrazos de Gohan, pero la hacían sentir feliz. Se separó de ella, con la mirada seria, y se dirigió a donde su padre ya lo esperaba. Su prueba final-.

La pelea final del torneo universal. Goku, contra su hijo: Gohan. Un saiyan contra un hibrido de saiyan y humano… ¡Qué el combate final, del torneo universal…de comienzo! –La emoción en su voz era indescriptible, por fin, por fin luego de tantos años anhelando ver combates así…por fin se hacían realidad aquellas alocadas fantasías-.

¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Goku y Gohan elevaron su poder al máximo. Gohan estaba en su fase divina y Goku en su fase dios elevado con Kaio-Ken.

El primer golpe en conectar fue de Gohan, un golpe directo al pecho del lado derecho de su padre. Goku contra ataco de igual manera pero su hijo evito el ataque. Otro puñetazo por parte de Gohan sacudió al de raza pura.

Goku lanzo una pequeña energía de ki, que Gohan tuvo que cubrir, recibiendo en su defensa otro golpe que lo desplazo por el ring (reconstruido y fortalecido en su totalidad). Goku de un salte horizontal arremetió con una lluvia de puñetazos, que Gohan bloqueada, esquivaba y contra restaba con sus mismos puños y antebrazos.

Uno de los golpes de Goku rompió las defensas de Gohan, siendo arrojado de lado contra la plataforma, rebotando una vez en ella. Se levantó con un salto y giro. Goku fue una vez más al ataque, pero la figura de Gohan desapareció lentamente dejando ver en su lugar una esfera de ki que exploto en cuestión de nada.

Goku había dado un brinco hacia atrás cubriéndose el rostro y el torso con una defensa de "X", saliendo del humo creado por la explosión. Gohan reapareció por lo alto e intento enterrarlo con un golpe de ambos puños, pero su padre también hizo gala de su velocidad.

Gohan intercepto una patada a la cara, y luego hizo lo mismo con un puñetazo por la espalda. Goku desaparecía y aparecía lanzando cualquier tipo de ataque, que el hibrido frenaba sin inconvenientes.

Gohan expulso parte de su ki, frenando en seco las acciones, ya mencionadas, de su padre. Giro sobre si mismo y con una pierna le atasco una patada en la boca, haciéndolo girar en el mismo lugar cientos de veces. Aun girando, Gohan atrapo el brazo de su padre y lo lanzo al aire, saliendo volando directo a él con el puño preparado para golpearlo fuertemente. Goku abrió los ojos y miro acercase a su hijo, lo espero casi hasta el último momento, y utilizo la teletransportación, reapareciendo sobre su costado izquierdo y dándole un potente puñetazo en la mejilla.

Gohan salió impulsado contra la barrera de protección y reboto en ella. Goku lo alcanzo y golpeo consecutivamente el abdomen de su hijo. Gohan no paraba de hacer muecas de dolor, hasta que vio como su padre retraía uno de sus brazos para dar un golpe más, entonces el híbrido le conecto un gancho sorpresivo, lo tomó del brazo y lo estrello contra la barrera con fuerza desmedida.

Tomando venganza por lo que su padre había hecho con él, comenzó a masacrar el torso de su progenitor. Ahora era Goku el que sufría enormemente. Al sentir como su padre incrementaba su ki, se alejó rápidamente de él, volviendo a tocar tierra firme.

Gohan veía a su padre con una sonrisa burlona. Goku hacía lo mismo. Descendió frente a su hijo.

¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! Retumbaba por todo el campo de batalla. Las piedras fortalecidas empezaban a ceder ante los poderes de ambos sujetos. Rodillazos y codazos se estrellaban entre sí, y pareciera que el planeta pidiera a gritos que se detuvieran. El cielo comenzó a nublarse, dejando caer precipitadamente una inusual cantidad de lluvia, acompañada de relámpagos, truenos, centellas y rayos.

Los creadores Zenos estaban que se "morían" (orinaban y cagaban) de la emoción que esa batalla les otorgaba.

Tornados alrededor del estadio eran retenidos por varias barreras puestas por los ángeles de todos los otros universos.

Goku y Gohan recibían cada golpe que se lanzaban al mismo tiempo. No estaban jugando, era una batalla sería entre padre e hijo. Uno quería sentir la emoción, y ver hasta donde era capaz su hijo de llegar y de llevarlo a él; y el otro quería mostrarle a su padre y así mismo cuanto había cambiado, ahora que su camino estaba despejado de toda duda y opresión.

Ambos combatientes elevaban cada vez más su ki, era como si en lugar de cansarse la pelea los fuera fortaleciendo.

Vegeta moría de la envidia. Trunks y compañía estaban que no lo podían creer, y los espectadores restantes veía aquello de manera tan surrealista que daban las gracias a los creadores Zenos por estar ahí, presenciando una de las batallas, si no la más, gloriosa de todos los tiempos (hasta ahora).

Daishinkan tuvo que poner más barreras pues los impactos de ambos saiyans comenzaron a desquebrajar las que ya tenía reforzada.

Golpe tras golpe, padre e hijo se decían todo, su instinto de lucha saiyan los dominaba completamente, querían acabar uno con el otro; nunca habían llegado a tales extremos (o tal vez sí).

Ambos con sus ropas destruidas, y heridos de todas partes. Continuaban golpeándose sin detenerse.

Goku miro a su hijo; decir que estaba orgulloso era poco, pero no conocía una mejor palabra para explicar lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Gohan siempre fue un niño llorón, en parte por su culpa; y demasiado consentido por parte de Milk. Demostraba unos poderes asombrosos de vez en cuando, pero siempre era reprimido por su esposa, a quien nunca pudo darle la contra de que Gohan se convirtiera en un chico estudioso. Veía a su hijo desaprovechar todo ese potencial; y quería verlo vivir cómo lo hacía él, divirtiéndose, siendo libre, o lo mayormente libre que pudiera serlo.

Al verlo crecer y ver que sus poderes en lugar de aumentar, disminuían, su sangre guerrera se decepcionaba mucho al verlo; claro que lo amaba, pero ese rechazo que sentía cada vez que lo veía era inevitable en Goku.

Y después de aquellos sucesos tan repentinos, el cambio de actitud y de pensamientos de su hijo, abandonar a su familia de aquel entonces, por querer encontrar su propio y verdadero lugar, lo hicieron ver al Gohan que siempre creyó que vería desde que lo vio nacer.

Goku estaba más que feliz por estar frente a su hijo, convertido en todo un guerrero saiyan; no obstante, él quería ser el ser más fuerte y seguir enfrentando a sujetos infinitamente poderosos; y en estos momentos él deseaba derrotar al gran peleador que estaba frente a él…su hijo, Gohan-.

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

-Una inmensa energía azul, roja y guinda lo envolvieron. El ki de Goku se volvió titánico. Gohan se cubría el rostro intentando no perderlo de vista.

La energía se contuvo y dos auras danzaban alrededor del cuerpo de su padre. Una azul por encima de una rojiza oscura.

Goku lo sentía, era el poder máximo del saiyan dios elevado y el Kaio-ken a su máximo esplendor, unido. Lo había logrado, gracias a su hijo.

Gohan fue sometido y alejado por un golpe en el pecho, totalmente inesperado; vómito sangre, y cayo de rodillas.

Kalifula se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida y preocupada por su amado.

Gohan cerró la boca, mostrando su enojo. Goku volvió a aparecer enfrente de él; sin embargo se vio sorprendido por algo sumamente inusual. La cola de Gohan había detenido su puño enroscándolo completamente, luego lo giro y lo mando a volar un par de metros.

Goku tenía la mirada demasiado seria en esa transformación, pero ensancho los ojos aun shockeado.

Gohan sonrío con vanidad. Su cola brillaba de un intenso color blanco; por fin, por fin podía darlo todo, su sangre hirvió como nunca, y su mente deseaba ser el ganador sí o sí-.

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –Comenzo a gritar Gohan, su ki se elevaba apresuradamente, las nubes se agitaban y dejaban caer más y más cantidad de agua sobre todos los presentes-. ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Un gigantesco y exagerado rayo blanco proveniente de lo más alto del cielo impacto al híbrido, asustando un poco a Goku, pues el grito que pego Gohan tras recibirlo sonó desgarrador.

La luz se despejo y dejo ver a Gohan con el cabello blanco, su cola blanca, el pecho totalmente descubierto, y sus pantalones desgarrados-.

No tengo un nombre para esta transformación –la voz de Gohan era imponente-. Por lo que la he decidido llamar la fase absoluta –hizo una pausa-, espero un día sobrepasarla.

-Goku afilo la mirada. Los dos saiyan chocaron sus rodillas, y el campo de batalla se esfumo; la lava salió disparada desde el centro del núcleo. Daishinkan transporto a todos a la estrella más lejana fuera del rango de los poderes de ambos saiyans. Luego puso imágenes en tiempo real de la pelea. Por supuesto que todos se desconcertaron, pero pudieron entender que pasaba luego de mirar las "pantallas".

Goku y Gohan estaban desgarrando el universo, sus golpes habían destrozado no solamente la estrella en la que luchaban si no las más cercanas a ella. No importaba si sabían o no controlar el ki divino, aquello ya era ridículamente superior, y todo lo cercano a ellos (y alejado unos cuantos años luz) sucumbía sin oponer resistencia alguna.

Padre e hijo, mirándose retadora y fulminantemente; era momento de probar quien era el ser más poderoso del universo (excluyendo dioses destructores –algunos-, ángeles y a los creadores Zenos, claro está).

El ki de ambos creció de golpe una vez más. Todo acabaría con un único golpe. Gohan acumulo su poder en el puño derecho, al igual que su padre.

Ambos encendieron sus auras y tomaron rumbo de colisión, uno contra el otro-.

¡Golpe del dragón divino!

-Del cuerpo de Goku parecía que un dragón dorado lo envolvía, abriendo su hocico justo donde estaba su puño; Gohan por otra parte seguía gritando mientras avanzaban cada vez más-.

¡Prueba todo mi poder, padre!

-La colisión era inminente. Una poderosa ola expansiva de ki recorrió el universo por cientos de años luz, llegando violentamente hasta donde se encontraban todos los observantes de dicha pelea.

El planeta fue sacudido pero no paso a más. Todos estaban asustados, asombrados, incrédulos y en shock.

El brazo de Goku y Gohan aún se mantenía extendido, y ambos puños deteniéndose entre sí.

Los dos guerreros sonrieron…pero Goku perdió el conocimiento, siendo enviado repentinamente hacia atrás (ósea por su espalda, pues en el universo no existe atrás como tal) con una bestialidad inimaginable.

Daishinkan apareció y freno en seco a Goku, encerrándolo en una esfera verde claro, previniendo que su cuerpo fuera destruido.

Gohan aún mantenía su estado absoluto, bastante agitado; y junto a su padre fue transportado hacia el planeta donde estaba ahora el estadio (una vez más, ya reparado).

Gohan apareció solo en medio de la plataforma, luego deshizo su transformación. Mirando a todos que lo ovacionaban sin parar.

Kalifula al verlo aparecer fue lo más rápido que pudo con él y le salto por la espalda, abrazándolo por el cuello. Gohan se puso a reír, aunque no asimilaba del todo las ovaciones y los halagos constantes de su Kalifula-.

¡Fue increíble! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Soberbio! ¡No encuentro palabras para describir la magnitud de la batalla que acabamos de presenciar! ¡El participante Gohan, es el ganador del Torneo Universal!

-El anunciador podía decir, que ahora sí podría morir en paz. Ver a los guerreros Z (cómo únicamente él los llamaba) luchar, aparte de las buenas batallas de todos los demás guerreros de los universos, lo llenaban completamente en ese instante.

Gohan salió de su asombro y miro a su ya recuperado padre, al lado de Vegeta y compañía, felicitándolo por haber sido el vencedor.

Luego de aquello, los creadores Zenos tenían previsto llevar a cabo un gran banquete para todos los participantes y espectadores que estuvieron presentes -y ya habiendo resucitado a los caídos en combate-. Acompañado de juegos y muchos espectáculos, de distintas regiones.

Goku se emocionó muchísimo al ver tanta comida; estaba literalmente muriendo de hambre. Vegeta le dijo que probablemente habrá ganado el combate que tuvieron, pero que comiendo no lo vencería, y así ambos saiyans comenzaron a competir por ver quien comía más.

Kyabe y Kale se apartaron de todos para poder tener su tiempo a solas y disfrutar como pareja de todas las atracciones que los creadores Zenos habían pedido traer.

Picoro se mantenía platicando serenamente con los kaioshins y Kibito.

Bills y Whis disfrutaban los manjares de dicho banquete.

Trunks de la línea alternativa era acompañado por Mai y también disfrutaban de los espectáculos.

Kalifula y Gohan comieron muy animadamente y al terminar salieron un momento del recinto-.

Kalifula –ella le miro con mucha atención-, he superado mis límites, por fin encontré mi verdadero camino…gracias por estar a mi lado todo este tiempo.

Tsk –golpeo suavemente el hombro del hibrido-. No hay que agradecerme, al contrario, soy yo la que debería hacerlo. Sin siquiera conocerme me apoyaste mucho en el torneo de poder. Y luego vienes de repente y…pasaron cosas extraordinarias –Kalifula tomo el rostro de Gohan para que la viera a los ojos-. No sé y no me importa saber porque, pero poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti, eres tan especial para mí, desde hace poco más de dos años y hasta la fecha. Yo te amo Gohan.

Y yo te amo a ti, Kalifula.

-Acortando la distancia entre sus labios, se unieron en un tierno beso; que fue interrumpido por una música relajada que provenía de dentro. Kalifula se quedó en incógnita pues Gohan fue el que se separó.

"Oh rayos", Gohan la estaba arrastrando a la pista de baile. Intento zafarse pero el híbrido se lo impidió-.

Gohan, sabes que no soy buena bailando –menciono algo irritada-, ya suéltame.

Kalifula, no hacemos esto a menudo, ¿Por qué no lo disfrutas simplemente? –le pregunto con ternura-.

Solamente para complacer al campeón del torneo –era obvio que aquello era una mentira, sólo que aún había cosas que ella no asimilaba, y era algo terca para aceptar pequeños cambios-.

Como digas mi –Gohan se acercó al oído de Kalifula- diosa –le termino por susurrar de manera sensual, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en la saiyan; comenzando así a bailar ambos-.

Al finalizar todo; los participantes y espectadores fueron retirados; excepto Gohan por ser el campeón, y todos sus conocidos y amigos por petición suya.

¿Y cuál es el deseo que pedirá guerrero Gohan? –Pregunto el siempre sereno Daishinkan-.

Solamente hay una cosa que deseo –tomó a Kalifula de la mano-... que nuestras aventuras nunca terminen.

-Ambos saiyans se miraron sonrientemente y el dragón divino brillo con intensidad-.

FIN

Notas del autor: El fic fue escrito cuando el torneo del poder en el anime estaba comenzando así que los power ups son cosas que crearon los fans (Gohan blanco por decir un ejemplo) o que simplemente podían pasar o que imagine.

Picoro, pues así le decimos por acá, y así se escribe también, creo. Igual con Kalifula, creo que es Caulifla, pero en fin =P.

Éste fic lo subí en la sección de dragon ball super pero quise ponerlo aquí para que más gente pudiera disfrutarlo.

No edite más que dos palabras al parecer, jajaja. Quería dejarlo tal cual lo escribí en su tiempo n.n. Saludos a todos.


End file.
